My Time
by drpepperluvgurl
Summary: What's a new girl supposed to do to fit in? And how is him being so damn attractive going to help? My whole life I've been working toward this one thing. How could just a few months make me question my life? My sole purpose? NILEY.
1. Trailer

I hate pink. I don't like ruffles, and I'm the type to say no pain no gain. I don't give up easily and when I want something, I got and get it. I've always loved people who can make me laugh. I don't like people who are slow, and ask stupid questions. I have very low tolerance for people who lie, and pretend to be what they aren't. For me, I don't trust easily. In my life, people haven't always followed through for things they've promised, and I don't like disappointment.

Hi, I'm Miley Ray Cyrus. I like to sing, dance, and write, not that anyone else knows that. And I normally plan to keep it that way. If there's one thing people say about me on a regular basis, it's _scary. _People are afraid of me. They know that messing with me will have consequences. That's the kind of reputation you get, when you're brother is four years older, and the shyest person ever. That's what you get when people take advantage of him, and then talk shit about him or your family, and you act upon it. I have kicked a good number of guys in the balls in my day, and the way high school has picked up for me so far, that number could be growing in the near future.

I'm a girl. Teenage years _should _be tough, or else you weren't going about it right. I just want to survive this thing.

I'm kind of tall for my age, which brings on a couple of the haters too. I'm just a little sophomore, with five feet four inches on me. And, i'm kind of in love with this Junior guy already. And it's only been one week of school! Crazy? I know, i'm already heading into the wrong direction.

Except…

What now?

What happens when you move to a whole different town. Know almost nobody, and are stuck with dealing with those other people who think they are superior since they went to kindergarten with half the grade. Yeah, that's how private school works around here. All the rich kids stay _together._ It's like the mafia, and they all got each other's backs. If you're a transfer, I'd feel bad for you. Just about as bad as I feel for myself. A new girl shouldn't be getting involved or obsessing over a guy, when she should be thinking about how to go about making a couple close friends, and building an image for herself. Right? Wrong. For me anyways. I mean, how's that a way to live?

Then, being a girl who likes to sing? But how could that be, when she surely looks like a moody person without any interest in anything. Yes, I am the quiet poet. And yes, they hardly ever win. You got to be bold. And stand **out.** Show everyone what you're all about. I sort of got something in mind, but it doesn't quite involve showing the world what i'm truly about. More like, just showing my Latin class that they shouldn't be so afraid of me. The class that **he's **in. The only one i really want attention from. But if getting me a couple friends along the way helps, then it's all the better. -You don't see it in your head, it's in the air.-

But hey, there's a time for everything. And this is mine.

_Go hard today, can't worry about the past cause that was yesterday. I'm going to put it on the line, cause it's __my time._

_

* * *

_

**What do you guys think? Should i write this? I already have the whole plot worked out. I know what is going to happen. I've only written a few chapters though, so the updates might be a little slower. Plus, this would mean i'm now trying to update three stories, and that the updates would be coming much slower for each story. Most likely, this one because it has the least amount of viewers/reviewers. I love you all, and i don't mind constructive criticism. I actually love it. We're all looking to be better writers on here, and that won't happen unless people comment. We need you guys. I need you. Don't let me down. I know there are people reading this, yet refusing to comment. I've seen the views. I get the notifications that you are favoriting/following and such. Please, review for me. It would be very much appreciated. You have no idea...**

**Emily**

**twitter (drpepperluvgurl)**

**you can message me on there if you prefer than commenting on here, if that's better for you. Thanks again :)**


	2. Introducing Me

My Time – Chapter 1 – Introducing Me

I've never felt so alone in my life. I'm always used to having my older brother around, being there to take the blame, and mess up so my parents only notice his mistakes while disregarding mine. But he's gone. Off to college already, at the University of Miami, and there's nothing I can do to bring him back. No way of keeping my parents off my back, every second of the day!

Even worse part about my life right now, is that I've moved. Of course I told everyone at my old school that I would be glad I would be leaving all of those losers, and getting to meet all these cooler people. What a _lie. _I don't know any of these people. Maybe _one_ senior if she actually remembers me from when my brother did physical therapy for his arm way back when he hurt it doing the thing he loves, baseball.

Otherwise, I'm alone. With no clique; no place to sit at the lunch table; and absolutely no idea of how I'm going to make friends. People always came to me first. I've been told private school is different…

I walked slowly into the auditorium, where all the students were supposed to meet for the first day. The assembly was supposed to last only about thirty minutes, but after the first five of waiting, I felt like running. This was all too much for me. I didn't understand it. Sure, I was sitting next to people, but they weren't looking at me. They wouldn't talk to me. They didn't even acknowledge my presence.

About ten minutes later, the room settled down, as the head teachers and counselors took the stage. First off, this was nothing like the public school I was used to. It took literally half the assembly for the other kids to quiet down. Nobody just silenced themselves upon the entrance of teachers!

"Welcome, to Ireton." A scruffy guy with green eyes and a buzz cut spoke into the microphone, causing a couple claps and cheers from the upperclassmen. I assumed this man was the Principal, and people were just used to sucking up and bowing at this mans feet by now. More politics at this school. _Great._

"Today is our first day back, for the 2010-2011 school year, and I hope you all are very excited," he turned his body so he was no longer facing us directly, but looking towards the center of the stage, pointing at the other teachers and adults. "We have many new teachers and counselors, who we welcome warmly into the Ireton family."

I tuned out the rest of his speech to turn and look at all the faces surrounding me. I recognized a few from the soccer tryouts we had for the school, two weeks before today. I had made varsity, and the coaches seemed to like me a lot. Our school is known for its soccer program, and there were over two hundred other girls who tried out, and were cut. We only have a JV and Varsity team here, for whatever reason. We haven't had any games yet, but we have been practicing daily ever since the cuts were made, shaping the team.

I saw some girls who were cut glaring at me, and a couple who kind of waved to me. Those who waved seemed nice enough. _Jenny?_ I think was her name. She was actually one of the girls who hit me during tryouts. She just ran right into me, hoping to knock me down. Thank God I am a block of muscle, or else that would have hurt. Jenny was quite a size bigger than I, with very long light brown hair, with the occasional blonde floating through it. Her facial features and hair were what made her pretty. It was just her body that was the major turnoff. I wouldn't call her fat, just not quite in shape.

"…What's your name?" I heard a low voice whisper beside me.

"What?" I asked quickly, not quite wanting to respond.

"What is your name? I'm Marcus." I looked up to see a small black guy with dreads, and tattoos on the bicep of his left arm.

"I'm Miley." I whispered, much softer than before, suddenly feeling a little intimidated.

He just smiled at me, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

Well, I've made a friend.

...

"So where did you go before?" Marcus was walking in stride with me as we headed towards our homeroom. We got put in the same one, since it's done alphabetically.

"I went to a public school." I said looking at him briefly, before returning my gaze to my feet. Well, my Sperry's. This is a private school, and as you know, there are uniforms.

"No way?" he sincerely sounded surprised.

"Why is that surprising?" I asked, slightly feeling offended.

"You just don't look like someone who would go to that type of school. It's pretty scary there." I almost laughed aloud at his comment. Scary? The guy with tattoos thinks public school is scary?

"Fine. Where did you go to school before here?" I crossed my arms over my Ireton blue polo, stepping through the door being held open by Marcus.

"I went to Saint Theresa. It's down the street from here." Ah. So he went to a catholic school.

"That's cool. Did you like it? The religion, I mean." I turned to look at him, purely interest in my eyes.

"Well, it's not too big of a deal for me. Religion, I mean." He smiled at me. "What about you? Worried about being here, at a catholic high school, coming from a public school? It's a lot different, when religion is involved. I mean, we even have to take a theology class!" he laughed aloud, turning into the classroom and taking a seat near the window.

"I'm not quite Catholic, so it might be a little overwhelming for me, yeah." I took a seat next to him, placing my backpack filled with my new textbooks under my feet.

"Do you know if we are going to actually go to classes today?" I asked, before he could reply on my comment about my religion.

"Uh," he stuttered looking at the clock. "I think we have each class for thirty minutes, and that's it."

The bell rung suddenly, alerting us all to head to our first period class. Marcus turned to me, "What do you have first?"

"Gym," I got up and began to walk towards the door, with my new friend walking right behind me.

"I got theology, so I'll see you later. Bye Miley. If you need anything, text me." He gave me a sheet of paper with his ten-digit number on it. I smiled to myself. _This might not be so bad after all._

_..._

As I walked silently to my next class, I noticed how mostly everyone was walking beside someone. Then, there was me. All alone, just looking like a lost puppy. I knew where I was going, but I didn't know who would be there. I didn't know whether they were nice, or whether they would notice my existence like Marcus did in the auditorium.

I walked into the gym, realizing that there were only girls in here. I'm not used to having an all girls P.E. class, so this would be quite new to me. Especially since I didn't know any of them, and when that happens at school, I usually hang with guys. But, here, I can't.

I took a seat on the bleachers, off to the side of every one else, shuffling through my backpack to make it look like I was busy. Though, I bet everyone still knew that I really didn't have any friends, and I didn't want to feel awkward just sitting there while everyone else socialized.

For the most part, the girls were talking about cheerleading, and the hottest football player. None of which interested me, so I pulled out my phone immediately checking my messages.

One from Dylan:

_You weren't lying. I miss you._

It said. Dylan… my best friend from middle school. We did everything together. Sat together at lunch, hung out in between classes, and if we ever stayed after school, it was together. We sat next to each other on all of our school trips. If there was ever a Dylan, there would be an Emily there too.

I began typing my reply, seeing that the teacher wasn't here yet, and its not like any of these other girls would really mind since they're all too focused on themselves.

_Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll still come see you tomorrow for your game. I miss you too D._

He's on the football team at the public school I was supposed to go to. But I didn't, and I feel bad about it. I didn't really want to have to deal with everybody from that school again though, but I needed to see Dylan. He needed to see me, and know I still cared for him. That I still thought about him as much as he thought about me. And, honestly I did.

The bell rung, as did the teachers voice yelling at us to settle down.

"I'm Mrs. Harrison, and this is our 1st period girls gym class. We will be doing lots of sports this year, and a couple of health units as well. First, i'm going to take attendance, so you need to take a seat and be quiet.

The gym went silent, except for the turning of pages. She began calling names, and when she got to me, she gave no notion of knowing me. For the other kids, she asked if they had a sibling that goes here, and of course they did. Another thing that made me feel left out. I shouldn't care, but I do. I don't want to, but I do. Hopefully that will change by tomorrow, cause this is really getting old.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here. Here's our curriculum guide for this year, you need to all get this signed and returned for tomorrow." She passed out sheets of paper, looking briefly at her watch. "For the rest of class, work on social skills. Welcome to Ireton girls." And with those final words, she walked back into her office.

_This is going to be a long day…_

_

* * *

_

**This story, is going to be really good. HAHA. Well, it's actually based off of real events, and so everything that happens is very realistic, and might even happen to you. :) I love writing this, because it's so much fun. For the most part, i write these chapters pretty fast since i really enjoy the storyline, and it's just fun to read myself! I would appreciate all of the reviews, and comments/messages. They are very much loved, and i hope that you all like making another person (ME) happy. :D Tell me what you thought, and the next one should be posted pretty soon. Maybe tomorrow, or monday. I have a soccer game on Monday after school, so if it's not out by Sunday, then don't expect it until Wednesday. Love you guys!**

**twitter (drpepperluvgurl)**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	3. Find A Way

Second period was awful, and probably one of the most boring classes in the history of school, science. My favorite thing and possibly the only liked thing of that class is, there was a ratio of 1:5 of boys to girls.

Third period, was even worse. I had math, with the famous Miss Ferris. She's absolutely crazy. She makes you say good morning and hello, every time you see her. If you don't smile, she pulls you back so you do. If you write a number on the board that isn't neat, she'll make you erase it so her eyes can see it's perfect. If you don't follow her directions and plan for solving equations, she won't give you credit for it, even if you get the answer correct. Even if you show a page full of work, if there's no goddamn diagram, you don't get credit for it. Screw her 5-step method, I say.

Now, possibly the hardest class of the day. Lunch. I walked into the lunch room, seeing all the people already in long lines, and faces staring at me. I had no where to sit, and that worried me the most. Marcus didn't have my lunch either. I would need to make friends, or hide on the football field during lunch until I made them. I got into the line so I could buy a salad and Gatorade, pulling out my money so I could be ready to pay once I got up to the front. I was standing behind a very tall guy, who had very defined arms, probably a baseball player from the looks of it. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it probably was attractive, just seeing his hair and body physique. If only I had the nerve to introduce myself to him.

After buying my food, I started walking towards the exit that would lead me to the field, deciding that would be the place I would go until later notice.

"Miley!" I heard a girlish voice yell from behind me. I turned around to see Christina, a girl on my soccer team waving me over to their table. I guess this will be okay for now. Just for now.

...

I think I've just met my favorite teacher. Mr. Lucas, the assistant varsity soccer coach, already knew my name, and was smiling that I was in his class. It was World History, and probably my new favorite subject. I was actually excited for this.

"Hey I'm Jenny, what's your name?" the girl with gorgeous long dirty blonde hair sitting behind me said.

"Miley," I stuck out my hand meeting hers midair.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm a transfer." I tried to smile at her, knowing that she was only being nice. It still bothered me though, how I was new and everybody could tell.

"That's cool, where did you come from?" she actually looked interested in my answer, which just like Marcus earlier surprised me.

"Public school," there was really no point in saying which school, since most of the people here didn't know about it, or even that at public school there were no uniforms. Highly uninformed people.

"That's cool. Play any sports?" she smiled, glancing slightly at Mr. Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm on the soccer team here, and I hope to try out for softball too," Hopefully she's athletic too, so our friendship will actually mean something. For the most part, I can't get along with people who don't play sports. They don't understand me, or what I'm about. Then again, very few people actually do.

"Oh sweet, I tried out for the soccer team, but I didn't make it," she slightly frowned, changing the subject. "I was going to try out for softball though, that should be fun!"

"Yeah, fun."

The bell rang, alerting me that I needed to take off in a sprint to get to my next class which was on the other side of the school on the third floor. Latin.

I bumped into a few tall guys along the way, making me smile at them. I could get used to this, I thought.

"Hey Miley!" Marcus yelled as I ran past him up the staircase. I smiled at him winking and continuing to run. I heard him laugh loudly as he descended the stairs, heading in the opposite direction as a I.

"Come on, I can make it, I can make it," I heard that encouraging yourself actually helps!

The bell rung just as I ran into the room. I sighed, taking a seat near the window on the far side of the class.

"Welcome, to Latin 1," the very tan nice looking teacher said from the front of the room.

I turned looking around the room. That's when I saw him. The guy from earlier in the lunchroom. And this time, I saw his face. He was absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of his for the next minute. He looked over at me, and we locked eyes. They were so pretty, and I didn't want to look away. We were having a moment, and any onlooker could tell that neither of us wanted it to end.

I smiled slightly, earning a smile from him as well as a turn of the head to the side. I quickly faced the teacher again, realizing that I had missed her entire opening speech, and had no idea what she was talking about. She was now passing out three sheets of paper, for which I had no idea what they were. I turned to look at the guy again, feeling something inside me telling me I should. When I looked over, he was already looking at me. Same eyes from before, except this time, he appeared to be in deep thought. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"What are you looking at?" the guy next to me asked, breaking my trance. He probably thought I was looking at him. I need to make a mental note to sit closer to the very attractive guy tomorrow, so nobody gets confused on whom I'm looking at. _Wait, what am I saying?_ I thought, thinking that I really am going crazy. These catholic people are killing me!

"What? I'm just looking at the clock," I slyly replied, hoping this guy would just drop it and look away.

"I'm Nate," well, I guess he wants to be friends then.

"Miley," I smiled, nodding at him.

"Are you a freshman?" that earned a scoff from me.

"No, are you?" he smirked back.

"Good one. So you're a sophomore?" I nodded, and he smiled.

"I'm a junior," he looked very proud of himself for whatever reason.

"Should I be scared or intimidated or something?" I laughed, shaking my head and beginning to fill out my information on one of the worksheets Miss Cunningham passed out.

"Well, technically yes."

"Huh, is that so. Well, I'm not. And besides, why are you in Latin one if you're a junior. Failed last year?" I smirked, scribbling down the rest of my info quickly so I could hand the teacher the sheet before she sat down at her desk.

"This is my first year taking it, and no I just took a different language for the first few years. I want some help for SAT's thank you very much, Miley."

"Good for you," I said. I glanced back over at the guy, seeing him still looking at me. I looked away smiling, feeling my whole body light up.

I lied when I said History was my favorite class. Latin, is by far the best.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought :) personally, i don't really like this chapter, but the next one or maybe the one after that, will be a lot better :) PLEASE comment. review. whatever it is. just, i really love knowing what you guys have to think and say, and it also makes me a much better writer if i know what you are thinking and how my writing makes you feel. Tell me your favorite part. Do you like Miley so far? Do you like Marcus? Nate? Who's your favorite person ? Do you want more girls? haha. I should update soonish. I was supposed to have a game today, but it got cancelled(yay!) and so i just had orch practice for 3 hours. JUST got home. I have a game tomorrow, but i will probably be talking to my friend from L.A. afterwards, so i will try to update then. If not, i will update on thursday. Tell me whether you want this to be updated on saturday, OR When Everything's Made to be Broken OR Wait For You. Please and thank you ;D**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	4. You Know You're Lookin' At A Winner

Science fiction was a bore. Oh whoops, I meant to say that _Theology _was boring. And after that, was English. I love English, and writing, but this class was really loud and not behaved. I figured I'd be doing a lot of personal reading during that class. She assigned we write an autobiography, and gave us all the information that needed to be in it. She said it would be for our guidance counselors, but she would also be reading it for a grade.

After school, my dad picked me up, immediately dropping me off at home. I informed him on where I would be going soon, and that I wouldn't be back until about eight.

As I began walking towards my old high school, I couldn't help but think of the guy from my Latin class. He was actually really attractive, and not really my type. But I couldn't help but look at him. He actually sort of reminded me of Sheldon Cooper, from the Big Bang Theory. He was tall, and had the same shape face. Apart from Sheldon not being very muscular, they looked pretty similar. And his smile… it made my body go numb. I just met him – don't even know his name yet! – but I'm already hooked on him. And the way he smiled as he tilted his head, staring intently into my eyes. Some people would find it creepy, I couldn't help but feel flattered. He must have liked me. Or seen something about me he liked, for him to look at me that long.

"Dylan!" I ran into the arms of my best friend, as he embraced me in his muscular grip.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his chest, wanting to cry. His scent so familiar, yet so far away and forgotten.

"I missed you too, Miles," I could feel his cheeks smiling onto the top of my head. We finally stepped away, looking over each other, as if examining. It was just something we always did to each other when we met up. We would see how we had changed, and what we loved that stayed the same.

"Ready for the game?" he was already in his uniform, and wearing all of his gear. They are playing a rivalry game today, so there also should be a lot of people showing up soon. Good thing I got here early, or else I probably wouldn't have even been able to meet up with him alone.

"Yeah. I wish you could stand on the sideline with me, since we don't really play all that much since it's high school football," we laughed. It's our joke, saying how unprofessional and different it is. For the most part, there's nothing similar about pro football. It goes much slower, the players are much worse, and the offense hardly ever does well.

"I can't believe your mom is letting you play football," I shook my head, wondering how she would actually allow him to play a sport where almost every person who plays, gets hurt.

"I know right? She's changed a whole lot. Letting me do more things now," he smiled, taking my hand and leading me towards the sidelines of the field.

"Time for you to warm-up?" he nodded almost glumly, kissing my hand and taking off for the field.

"I love you Miley Ray!" he shouted over to me, causing most of the people in the stands to look over at us. I kissed my hand on the spot where he just had.

"I love you too, Dylan," I whispered to myself.

...

"We are winning by 3, with only five minutes left in the game!" the announcer said over the speakers. I was still standing on the sideline, since Dylan convinced the coach that he needed me, as I was his good luck charm. Dylan had caught two touch down passes, and had even saved them from an almost interception, by hitting a guy so hard as he caught the ball, it came out and they recovered it.

"You think we got this?" he was out of breath, chugging Gatorade down his throat, while his arm draped lazily over my shoulder.

"I think this game is in the bag!" Giggling to myself, he smiled and continued to drink, attempting to lower his heart rate.

"So, thinking about homecoming?" I smiled at his question, wondering if he had found a girl to take yet.

"Yes, I have thought about homecoming. And I am going to go. I'm just waiting for someone to ask, or decide whether I want to go with my soccer team. Depends on whether we become better friends before the dance. I think it's October 16?" I replied, squinting, and trying to remember the exact date of the event.

"Our homecoming is on a different day, you know that right? It might be the week after yours," he looked me in the eyes, smirking.

"I won't allow you to ask me to Homecoming this year. You need to ask someone else. Please, do this for me. I was deprived of my homecoming last year, and I was happy that you went and had fun. I had the best night, hearing all the things your date did. I mean, that would never have happened if we went together, because I would be the one doing those things and making a story to tell! But I would already know it!" I smiled.

"Fine. But if I don't have a date by October 2nd, then you are going to come with me," he smiled evilly, sticking out his hand for a shake.

"Deal," and we sealed the deal.

"You played great sweetie!" Dylan's mom was driving me home, while Dylan changed out of his stinky uniform beside me in the back seat.

"Yeah, you played great son! They never would have even gotten a first down if it weren't for you. Or Riley, he kept running the ball for all those yards!"

Dylan rolled his eyes, waiting until I smiled before he replied.

"Thanks mom," she smiled happily in return before turning back to the dark road and beginning a conversation with her husband.

"Can I come to your homecoming? Since you won't allow yourself to mine?" he looked hopeful, making me feel guilty in my answer.

"If nobody asks me by October 2nd, then you may come with me yes," I smiled slightly as I felt the car come to a stop. I grabbed my bag and stepped outside, to only be greeted by Dylan's chest.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" I said to his parents, shutting the car door.

"I'll come visit again, don't worry. And if something is ever wrong, just come by here and we can talk okay?" I threw my arms over him, puling him closer to me. Sometimes it felt like I was the older sister for this guy, and he needed me more than I needed him. But, we needed each other equally, and I knew that.

"Bye Miles," he kissed my cheek before climbing back into his car, and drove away.

"I'm home!" I yelled, stepping into my house.

"I made burgers," my dad said, sitting at the kitchen table while eating and watching NCIS.

"Sweet," I grabbed a plate, giving myself a burger and sitting down at the table, watching TV with him.

...

The next day, didn't start off so well. So first off, Marcus wasn't there for whatever reason, so I had absolutely nobody to talk to during homeroom. Once again alone, and then later it took me forever to get my lunch, so I ended up having nowhere to sit since the soccer table was full. I ended up going to the _Chapel _and chilling there. You know how wrong that is to me? Spending my free time in a church, when I don't believe what they teach, and it looks like I'm constantly being tested of my patience on their beliefs.

The worst was Latin class. I heard his friend talking about a girl as they walked into the room. _Sarah_ was her name. I also found out that he's a junior. Which basically means, I have almost no shot with him. And once he finds out that I'm just a sophomore that he wouldn't bother. Something about that is supposedly unattractive.

I refused to look at him for the majority of the class, which only made me want to feel like crying. I still don't know his name, and I still can't get him out of my mind. I wish he would just talk to me, or at least acknowledge that he sees that I'm not looking at him with as much interest as before.

"What's wrong with you today?" Nate tapped my shoulder, waiting for me to answer. He was acting concerned, and I honestly didn't feel like dealing with it right now. Sure, he cared about me in some form, but I didn't feel like appreciating it.

"Just worried about the game today," I looked out the window, hoping the questions would stop.

"You play soccer?"

"Yeah, I do," I began the homework for the night; just wishing he would get the message. But of course he didn't, and all I saw was the look of confusion on my guy of interests friend, RJ. See, isn't it weird that I know his friends name as opposed to his. I must admit that it made me interested that that statement intrigued him. I just hoped it meant that my guy was interested and had talked about me. I think I'm just going to call him 'Live strong' until I find out his name. He's wearing the yellow band, so it seems easy to remember.

"Oh sweet, I'll come watch the game," Nate smiled turning back to the board to listen to our teacher continue on her lecture.

"Great," I mumbled.

...

"Are you ready? I hear they're hard," Liz said. She's on the team too, and was walking with me to the bleachers.

"Yeah, this should be fun. It's our first game!" I tried sounding excited as we stepped onto the track, heading towards our bench. The coaches were already there setting up the cones for warm-up. We were the only two players already there, and it felt kind of good. We were two of the most dedicated players on the team, so having this kind of reassurance of our superiority was kind of nice. I grabbed the warm-up playlist CD from Mr. Lucas, walking up the bleachers to the announcer box, where the music would be initially played. On my way back down, I noticed a group of guys. From the things that my friend Jenny has told me (she has two older siblings at the school, one sister and one brother) these guys were all juniors, apart from the two seniors who had girlfriends on the team. The thing that caught my eye wasn't that they were all looking at me curiously as I walked back down towards the field, but he was there. The guy from my Latin class. The guy that I've been obsessed over for the past week. He was there, with all of his friends, staring at me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't help myself. I was only thinking about not falling on my face, and how mesmerizing his eyes were.

"MILEY!" I heard a male voice scream from the left of me. I immediately turned to see Dylan standing there. I started to run down the bleachers, meeting him halfway. The junior boys from my school just continued looking as I walked over to my friend, passing them in the process. I couldn't help but look over at the guy before heading to Dylan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he pulled me into his warm embrace.

"I came to watch your first game, of course," I felt him smile through our hug. I felt kind of guilty about having this kind of encounter with him right in front of the guy I sort of have come to like. Dylan noticed as I looked towards the group of guys from my school, _again,_ and started blushing immensely.

"Since when did you start becoming a girl?" he asked, making me scoff. Clearly I would be offending by that kind of statement.

"I _am _a girl, Dylan," I rolled my eyes at him annoyed.

"Don't pretend that offended you. As in I know you're a girl, with all the female bits and pieces. Been there, done that. But you are not one of those annoying ones who do something every 2 seconds that reminds everyone that they are a girl," was his response.

"My bits and pieces, hmm," I considered that for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Just sit down and don't say anything for a while, okay?" I patted him on the head before heading back down to the field and meeting up with the other players on my team that were just now showing up and getting their gear on. Since Liz and I were two of the youngest players on the team, we were stuck with getting all the equipment out of the bags, and removing the pennies as well. It wasn't hard, it was just a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially today, since I knew who would be watching me. I don't know what I am more nervous for. Dylan yelling during the game and embarrassing me in some way, shape or form, _or_ that _he_ was watching; the guy whose name I still don't know.

…

"You know you looking' at a winner, winner, winner!" Sydney and I sang and laughed at each other, walking away after we just announced the starting line-up. I was starting as the center middy, and she at left wing full back. We continued walking back to the bench, grabbing some water as the coach began to talk about the key points for the game, and things we needed to be ready for.

"Go Kasey!" one of the junior guys yelled. It was directed towards another new sophomore girl, who was also on this team. She wasn't starting, but she was pretty good from what I saw in tryouts, and from the last few days at practice.

"Hey Mark, RJ, Nick, Danny, and Sam!" she yelled back, winking to whoever.

So I figured out his name. It's Nick. I'm still deciding on whether that's a good thing or not. All I know is, he wasn't too thrilled about Dylan's remark a minute later.

"I love you Miley, kick ass!" my biggest fan yelled from the bleachers, with a giant grin plastered on his face. I blew him an air kiss before going into our huddle as we started to take the field moments later.

_This is going to be a long first game._

_

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. LONG story. So i had a game every day this week, and then after my game on friday i had to go to a soccer tournament with my other team - it was 5 hours away; then i had to get up 4 hours later! EW. No sleep + Emily = Unhappy. And then i had games, and well there's more but its so boring so lets skip it ? ;) TELL me how your columbus day weekend is going! I don't have school tomorrow, so i will be writing more tomorrow, and hopefully posting something... thursday. I have games on tuesday & wednesday. OH, and guess what. My homecoming is this week! so excited.**

**Tell me what you thought. Your opinions matter to me! **

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	5. When it Rains

My Time – Chapter 4 – When it Rains

_Hurry up and save me. I just want to feel alive, and I do when I'm with you._

"YEAH MILEY RAY!" Dylan's rang out over the screams and claps of the crowd as I jogged back from just scoring my goal. It was a rocket to the upper nineties that I got off a freak kick about mid-field. I was surprised that coach even let me take the kick, instead of just letting one of his juniors or seniors take it. But he must have known that I could do it from the look in my eyes during warm-ups, during the long ball passing part.

The junior boys were yelling as well, chanting 'All we do is win, win, win, no matter what!' and jumping around. Nick, being one of them. I couldn't help but smile when I saw he looked happy. Just seeing him, made me smile for whatever reason. Now I know who I want to ask me to Homecoming, and I think anybody else who is looking at my face right now as the ref blows the whistle to call half time, would read my mind as well.

My team jogged over to the sideline, awaiting the coaches' lecture on what we did wrong. I got a pat on the back by Mr. Lucas, and that was about it as far as congratulations' went.

After our little meeting where he just talked about how the defense was playing too much kick-ball, and the midfield wasn't coming back enough to get the ball; I took a seat on the bench, closing my eyes from feeling wiped. With sweat dripping down my face, legs shaking from exhaustion, all I wanted was to go home. As much as I loved soccer, this was all too much for me. So much happened today. I found out his name, I realized that he was jealous, and I realized how attractive they thought I was.

"She's beautiful man, and probably the only girl out there without a shitload of make-up on her face," some guy said from the stands.

"Shh, Miley doesn't know me!" the other guy responded.

I blushed, feeling insecure and flattered at the same time. I probably looked bad since I was 'all natural' today. Plus, I was sweating like an obese man out there. I felt the sweat on my back go cold, as a hand slapped my shoulder lightly.

"You did amazing! Did you hear me in the stands?" he smiled, knowingly.

"Yes Dylan, I think the whole damn state heard you," I shook my head, drinking Gatorade water-fountain style.

"Ahh, I must say I was determined with this one, and I was very happy with my success," he grinned, clearly finding this hilarious in some way. "Now gimme a kiss, and then go back out there!"

"Uh, shouldn't you be the one giving _me _the kiss? Since I was the one who did well? Better than you did in your little football game yesterday actually," my famous smirk appeared on my face.

"What ever are you talking about? I did amazing in that game! Set school records! Don't even talk to me about playing well, it's my specialty," he stopped, seemingly thinking of what to say next. "And fine, since I love you, but seriously what is up with you and that damn smirk? It should be forever labeled at the Miley smirk," he grinned, placing a soft kiss on my hot cheek before taking off into the stands again.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sydney asked me, popping out of nowhere.

I felt a pair of eyes on me as I answered this carefully. "Best friend," I whispered, grinning to myself. If anyone else was so interested in the subject, they could ask me themselves.

The ref blew his whistle signaling we needed to head back onto the field.

"Cyrus! Take a break," coach yelled, making me confused.

"Kasey, take the field, center mid," I couldn't help but be jealous. That was the girl who sits behind Nick in Latin. The girl who just took my spot on the field. The girl who Nick just cheered for.

I almost cried. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I yelled internally at myself. I'm strong. No guy is going to hurt me, and there is definitely no guy worth crying over. I shouldn't care. I have plenty of people who like me. Like Dylan! _Like, Dylan…_

_All I have is Dylan, and even that's changing…_

…

"How was the game sweetie?" my dad was sitting at the table, looking through papers for work. He was a lawyer, and a fine one at that.

"Great. We won. I scored," I said in a monotone, walking to the fridge to pull out chocolate milk and pour myself a glass.

"Good," was all he said before making his way back to his work. "Mom is going to be home soon, and she will be making food when she gets home, so don't spoil your dinner now."

"Okay," I grumpily trudged up the stairs. Sure, I scored, but then I didn't get to play for the majority of the second half. What was that about? I didn't do anything wrong, and I actually had the game winning goal! So honestly, they should be keeping me in, of all people.

My bed was so soft and warm, just falling into it made me smile. After a day like this, all I could wish for was my bed. Thankfully, this would be a constant in my life. The one thing I could always count on being there. My bed.

…

"Ehhh," I groaned, hearing the loud voices of Cash Cash emanate from my iPod speaker. I sat up, laying my head against the headboard, searching for my headphones. Once found, I stuck each bud in my ear, illuminating my world with only my music. I reached for my toes, feeling my back pop loudly, and pain to come through my back in one swift motion.

"Why is it so hard to wake up this morning?" I scratched the back of my head, stepping into the bathroom remembering what happened three weeks from today. Instantly, I groaned seeing my hair. It was an absolute disaster, and I found no way that I could fix it, so I took it up in a messy bun. After completing the rest of my morning routine, I got together my soccer stuff since we would have practice that day after school.

Stepping down the stairs, I saw the rain pouring down onto the ground from the many windows in the living room of my home. "That's why," I mumbled. Whenever it rained, I couldn't help but remember everything, and be just absolutely exhausted about everything too.

"Ready to go?" I nodded.

"You're going to need to stay later today, since nobody can pick you up until about 6. So, I would like if you hung out in the library or gym until then." I nodded again, rummaging through my backpack to confirm I had my homework from the night before. Then, I went over to my soccer bag, checking that I had my practice clothes and other equipment. Check.

"Let's go," I grabbed both of my bags, slipping out the door while grabbing my shoes on the way.

"Why in such a hurry? Someone you want to see?" my mind went blank. _How do mothers always know? _I wondered.

"No, now can we just go please?" I groaned, opening up the garage and shoving my body into the car seat, setting one bag my the floor and dangling the other on my lap.

"Alright," my mom smiled at me, starting the car and backing out, then closing the garage all in one swift motion. After pulling out and driving off, I switched on the radio, hearing the famous Kiss FM Satellite radio come on.

"So tell me more about what happened at the game," she smiled, looking at me occasionally. She's asked me about the games a lot lately, since we've had one almost every day. She was probably still trying to catch up on last weeks games.

"Dylan came, and we won. That's about it," I tried to contain my grin. Those first two things made me happier than ever, but it was another thing that happened that made me happy. Of course, for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. I got some bad shit happen too, like when Kasey went in for me, and I didn't go back in for another twenty. That is pretty much the same thing that has been happening to me for the past few weeks. I start, and Kasey comes in for me after I do well. It seems like a stupid way to reward me.

"Oh, all right," she frowned, switching on her iPod to listen to John Mayer while we rode towards my school.

…

"Why is it such a long day already?" I mumbled to myself. Lately I've been doing that a lot. I've already done it a few times today, and its only fourth period!

"It's a Wednesday, what do you expect?" a voice snuck up behind me.

"Huh?" I turned to look at whom it was.

"Hi, you're the new girl right?" the person behind me was a tall guy, about five-eleven, green eyes and short jagged hair. His book bag looked like a freshman bag, completely packed with the under armor symbol on the front. He had a very cute round face, with a beautiful set of freckles spread across his cheeks.

"I'm Jason," he said, sticking out his hand as he kept pace with me.

"Miley," I smiled, sensing something about him. "Have I seen you before?"

"Nope, just been rolling around this time awhile. Probably so busy you haven't seen me up in here yet," I laughed, noticing the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled.

"That's smart, getting around is the best way to survive," I walked into the lunchroom, seeing that smoothie queen was at our school, and their was already a line forming. I decided against getting food and headed towards the line.

"Smoothie?" Jason followed me to the line, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. "My treat," he grinned.

"No, I just met you it's okay," I blushed, feeling pretty awkward. I looked around, hoping there would be a place for me to sit, but only to meet the eyes of Nick. He was standing in line getting food, just glancing over at me. He was with a friend of his who looked like he was on the wrestling team, and they had a very intense conversation going on by the looks on their faces.

"I'm going to buy you a smoothie," Jason said, making me turn towards him, refocusing my attention. After a while, I gave in and let Jason buy me a smoothie.

"Sit with me today," he grinned. I just met this guy less than five minutes ago and he's already bought me a smoothie, and asked me to sit with him.

"Okay," I followed after him, smoothie in hand. I could feel the stairs of a couple girls around me. I didn't know them, but I knew that they weren't happy to see me. Lately, I think I've been getting a reputation. People know who I am now, without ever confronting me. Hardly anyone ever directly talks with me nowadays, unless you are my partner or a person I met on the first day.

Jason's table was right next to Nick's – how weird? – and it was pretty full when we got there, so I was forced to sit right next to him. Meanwhile, he started introducing me to all of him teammates, as I casually looked away.

"And this is Henry," he stopped and pointed to a guy sitting near the end of the table. With a very tanned skin and hair very short and dark brown.

I nodded at him, remembering that I had theology with him. For the rest of lunch, Jason asked me questions about my life. We talked about past schools, sports, siblings and music. He went to a public school too, had a younger sister, and loved to play basketball. He wasn't as tall as Nick was, but he was definitely there when it came to muscle. He loved Eminem and absolutely adored the 80's hair bands.

"I like John Mayer and Eminem is my idol," I grinned, seeing his eyes raise.

"Why do all girls like John Mayer?"

"Well, he's hot, and he has a beautiful voice. What's not to like?"

"He's a big player?"

"I thought guys admired that about him," this earned a laugh from him.

"Yeah, well all just wish we were as skilled as him in that department," he shoved chips into his mouth.

"I've learned a secret of the male race! How cool."

"I'm a special boy," he smiled devilishly.

I lightly pushed him smiling back, shaking my head and taking a sip from my smoothie.

"What class do you have next?" he looked at me.

"I have Mr. Lucas," I said.

"Oh, he's supposed to be really hard, but super funny. He's like, my idol," I laughed, taking out my history textbook from my bag.

"He's really nice too, so I think you're already on your way there," he smiled, nodding in thanks.

"Anytime," I whispered looking away. This school has a lot of nice people. Too bad I don't meet them when I want, they come to me when they feel like it. I haven't seen Marcus in a while, since we don't have more than one class together, and he sits on the other side of the room. Same with people from soccer. I only have two classes where I know people from the team. In Latin, I have Kasey. I grimaced, remembering how she always takes my place. And how she sits behind Nick. Then, in gym, I have five girls from the team, all of them wanting to compete with me except for Sydney. She's just a really funny person, with a hilarious laugh that could drive anyone to tears of laughter.

The bell rings, making me get up and head towards the exit with Jason in tow. I didn't really notice when that someone was staring at me until Jason poked my side.

"What?" I giggled. I hate being ticklish.

"Ha-ha, you're ticklish!" well at least it made someone happy. "There's a guy looking at you," he nonchalantly pointed at Nick, who was indeed looking at me with curious eyes. Again, we did the thing where we locked eyes and then turned away.

"Well, it looks like you know him too," Jason grinned, sensing he had caught on to something.

"Just shut up," I walked towards my classroom, seeing that Mr. Lucas was already there. Before I could walk in, Jason grabbed my arm, pulling me back outside and up against a locker. My breath caught in my throat.

"Tell me later, please," his voice low, almost sexy, but very alluring. "It was great to meet you Miley," he grinned before taking off in the other direction.

I saw Nick looking at me strangely before I walked quickly into the class. Mr. Lucas smiled at me knowingly.

"Asked to homecoming yet?" I shook my head, knowing it wasn't going to actually happen.

"You will, and when it happens," he paused to watch Mike and his friend walk into the classroom. "I'll know," he smiled and I shook my head again, taking my seat. Mike is on the football team, and is this girl on the soccer team, Jamie's, boyfriend. He's pretty tall, and he walks like he play basketball. He has hair like Joe Jonas', and he loves to make people laugh. His smile is contagious, and my favorite part about him is his smile. He always talks to me about Jamie and since she's actually really nice too, I don't mind talking. I think his friend is new to the school though.

"Gotten asked yet?" Jenny walked in and took a seat behind me.

"Nope," she looked taken aback.

"Seriously?" I nodded, confused. She continued, "It looked like Jason was going to ask you at lunch," I smiled, trying to contain my laughter.

"No, he's just a friend. I met him today actually," she looked even more confused.

"Everybody said that you guys had been like that for the past week. He was at the soccer game yesterday too," she saw my expression and her confused one disappeared.

"I don't have a date to homecoming, I haven't been asked yet either," I looked away, hoping that it wasn't really a big deal. But in reality, it kind of was. If you were on a sports team, you normally were the first ones to be asked. I had a feeling I was lagging behind everyone else.

"Why does rain have to make a day seem so sad?" I whispered to myself.

I put my head on my desk, praying that soccer practice would be cancelled today.

* * *

**Okay, so lots of comments for the next update please! I probably won't updating until sunday. I have HOMECOMING this week ;D aren't you excited for me? haha. Tell me how you guys liked your first homecoming. Theme. Dress. Date. Dancing. Etc ;) haha, i'm so happy. This week has been pretty fun! Lots of soccer, and lots of spirit days. So, no uniform. YAY. Seriously, the uniform is getting kind of annoying to me, but i did pick the school so i shouldn't be complaining right? Right.**

**Tell me what you thought. Please.**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly. _**


	6. How Do I Breathe

"Wow, I can't believe practice got cancelled," Liz was frowning as we walked out of the girls locker room, bags in hand.

"Yeah, it wasn't even raining that hard," I sighed, relieved of the outcome of the rain. I'd been asking everyone to pray for me, that soccer would be cancelled today. I mean, I should have wanted to have it, because now I have nothing to do for three hours – but there was just something about today that made me feel like not trying hard.

"Well, my mom is here, so see you tomorrow!" she ran to her car, waving goodbye as she opened the car door. I turned away and headed towards the bleachers where it was currently empty and dripping with water. I started up the steps to the top, and once there I took my clothes for soccer out of my bag, and used them to wipe of the bleachers. I then laid down on them, staring up at the grey sky. The rain kept pouring down, and all I wanted to do was lay there for a while.

I slipped my iPod buds into my ears, sighing in content and propping my feet up on my bag.

"How do I breathe? Without you here by my side," I yawned, reciting the lyrics to the song.

I felt my eyes slowly close, as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

The cold breeze smacked against my already red face as I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. The setting seemed familiar, but so weird at the same time. There were only a few people around, as I stood by the ocean on the beach. A couple hundred yards away, laid the pier. It was nighttime, and the only light to guide me was the Farris wheels'. The sky was a dusky midnight blue, and only the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was what I could hear.

My thoughts were my only companion, as I stood alone. Always alone – that's how I knew I'd end up. You can always have dreams and wishes, but for the most part, they won't come true. Only the lucky ones get somewhere in life. The rest of us, are unfortunate human beings.

I knew somewhere within me, that I would never find a person who really understood me for me. Not since Dylan left my life; I couldn't stop the inevitable, he was eventually going to get tired of dragging me along with him, always talking about my own issues, hardly ever there to help with other peoples. I always believed that one could not help another person until they truly helped themselves.

"Are you alright?" a melodic voice said from deep within my mind. I'd bet anything on knowing that voice. It was of course the one guy who could break my heart into a million pieces in just one glance.

"Don't bother asking, you know you don't care. You never cared like I wanted you to," I choked back tears, wrapping my arms securely around my body as if trying to keep myself together.

"Miley, you don't look too good. What's happened? I've always cared," he smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong, and it didn't make sense that he'd forgotten.

"I'm done," I felt my legs slip out from my body. Next thing I know, I'm falling and cannot stop. My body was shaking miserably, and I couldn't stop it.

"AH!" I yelled, feeling my body soaked with water. I opened my eyes, only to meet the chocolate orbs I've been obsessed with for the past month.

"N-nick?" I almost cried. He was standing right in front of me, with his hand lightly on my head. Once he noticed me staring at it, he pulled away quickly. Loss of contact made my skin cold on the spot he just pulled his hand away from.

"Yeah, you were up here alone, I kind of didn't know if you were okay," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was definitely embarrassed for waking me up. Only God knows what I could have said while I was sleeping up here. The rain was still pouring down onto me, and my clothes just got heavier and thicker by the moment.

We didn't speak for another couple minutes, but surprisingly it wasn't awkward.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. I nodded my head slowly, shifting my body up. He was 6'6, and I felt like a five year old as he towered over me. He smiled at me, and I looked away.

"I'm fine," he nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't be out here, you could get sick," he looked out to the field that was still abandoned.

…

"So why did you come up here?" Nick was sitting beside me in the same position as he had been for the past ten minutes. His backpack was locked tightly between his ankles, and his head was leaning against the fence of the bleachers behind him. His eyes were closed, and his hands were neatly placed on his lap.

"Soccer was cancelled, I didn't have anywhere to go," I mumbled. He wasn't sitting very close to me, but he wasn't exactly far from my body either. If I moved my foot out just slightly, it would hit his. I always felt that the moment I would talk with him would be more special, and always in a better way of meeting. Instead, he came up to me while I looked like a wreck, with tears streaming down my face. As usual, I had candid timing.

"You could have stayed inside. You're stubborn you know, for staying out here. And I'm feeding into that by staying up here with you," he finally opened his eyes to glance my way, only to send shivers up my back.

"You cold?" he noticed my flinch.

"No, I'm okay really," he shook his head mumbling something that sounded like 'Stubborn girl,' before taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to me. I didn't make an attempt to put it on, so he took it back instead. Next, before I could realize what was going on, he lifted up my arms and placed the sweatshirt securely over my head and through my sleeves. I felt like a child again, getting dressed by their father. Except for this, the jacket smelled of axe, with a mixture of sweat and deodorant. I closed my eyes in content as I inhaled the smell, knowing that this was exactly the place I wanted to be.

"Thanks," I whispered, knowing that this was a big deal. Well, it was at least a big deal for me.

"Your welcome Miley," he looked away sighing. I felt my eyes swell and cheeks widen as he said my name. He actually knew _my name._

"Do you play any sports?" he watched me as I pulled my legs up to my chest, silently shoving my head towards my knees while pulling his hoodie tighter around my body.

"I was on the basketball team here for the past three years," he grinned looking behind him and seeing some girls. I clenched my fists, pulling my knees even closer to my chest.

"That's cool, are you good?" I tried to overplay the sarcasm in my voice, because of my slight annoyance. I knew that it wasn't right for me to try to suck up all his attention, but that didn't mean I didn't want that to happen.

He laughed at turned his head around to face me, I smiled knowing it worked. "Yeah, you could say that. I mean, my team _did _just win a national championship this past August, but that's no big deal for you, right? The big basketball star? People have been talking about you and your team," I could sense that he was playing with me, but I also heard the jealously in his tone. That was the thing I could feed on best, especially with a guy.

"Oh, why yes. You see, just the other day I was offered to take _you_ one-on-one during lunch, but I didn't quite feel it okay to embarrass you in front of all your friends. I mean, wouldn't that be humiliating? The star of the basketball team getting his ass handed to him by a girl? Especially one a year younger," I grinned, knowing that this would get to him. Dylan always told me, you have to be able to mess and play with a guy. You got to show him that you're comfortable in your skin, and able to joke about things. But when it comes time for him to take about himself, you pretty much need to praise him at least a little. Not too much that he gets overly cocky, but enough for him to see that you acknowledge his talents, and agree that he has skills.

"Really? Tomorrow, you and I are going to go at it, okay? During lunch, we're going to settle this, because I know that I can beat you," He smiled wistfully at me, hinting at some teeth. I smiled back, feeling good that we finally talked to each other. Feeling good that we _finally _did something other than stare for a while and look away. Feeling good that he wants to hang out with me, tomorrow. In front of all his friends. With _me._

* * *

**Homecoming, was GREAT. If you guys follow me on twitter, then you understand that whole deal :D BEST! Tonight was also my other schools homecoming, and i really hope one of my best friends and her new bf won homecoming king & queen:) As for other things, i should be updating on WEMTBB tomorrow, & if i suddenly become too busy, then i will tweet it and you should expect an update LATE on Monday night. Thanks sooo much for your patience, i know that i am a very busy person, and hopefully when my hs soccer season is over and hw load lightens up, it will get better. I'm glad i have loyal and understanding readers like you all :D I can't wait to read your reviews, and tell me what you think! What would you like to see happen? What do you think will happen for miley's homecoming. Will she go with Nick? Will they become best friends after this? What about dylan?**

**Please review / comment. If better for you, message me on twitter. OH, and i JUST got a tumblr account, so i'm still new to that. :)**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	7. Right Above It

"So John, do you have a homecoming date yet?" Mr. Lucas had been joking around with the class after we went over homework. He had asked pretty much everyone if they had a date to homecoming yet. For the most part, people said that they didn't have one yet, but the few that did had girlfriends or boyfriends already.

"Have you been asked yet?" I turned around to Jenny, who was sitting quietly doing her work.

"No, I don't think anyone is going to ask me actually," she smiled lightly. "I'm probably going to just go with a group of friends."

"Mr. Lucas, can I go to my locker?" John asked, as he began to stand up.

"Sure," Mr. Lucas said. He turned towards the clock seeing that we only had about five minutes of class left.

John walked into the classroom holding a single rose, and started walking towards my row. I didn't think it would be me, since we only had English class and this together, and we haven't really spoken much. I was proved right when he walked over to Jenny and pulled the rose from behind his back.

"Jenny, will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked, making Jenny blush ferociously.

"Yes! Aw, that's so sweet!" She took the rose from his out stretched hand and got up to hug him. Both of their faces were raspberry red when they pulled away. John went back to his desk, and turned to Mr. Lucas.

"I have a date now," he smiled, and Mr. Lucas laughed.

…

"I'm Nick. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!"

I couldn't contain my laughter as I listened to these two girls in front of me talking. They have been talking about Nick this entire time in between classes, and it sounds like he has rejected them quite a lot, based on the altitude of their disliking.

According to them, many girls liked Nicholas, and supposedly they all thought they saw signs of him liking them too. But he hasn't showed enough interest, because whenever they bring up homecoming or a date, he says no. It sounds like my signs are fake, and I've been imagining this. He doesn't like me, and it's been a waste of time. I tried to look away when I walked into the classroom, and I avoided all contact from him that class. At least, that would be my plan.

…

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Why does it concern you? Maybe I'm tired, ever thought of that?" I growled back.

"No, just you're always so perky and happy," I laughed. That was funny; probably because it's the farthest thing from true I've heard all day.

"See, I knew you couldn't stay mad! Oh, and you did great in the game yesterday!" Nate smiled, taking out his phone and opening the app to facebook.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone did very well on his or her tests, and I will be passing it back now. So, we will be going over it now. When I call you up, please grab a test along with your scantron," she picked up our tests and began to call out names.

"I probably did better than you," Nate smiled confidently.

"Nah, I'm a boss at Latin, I thought you learned that already?"

"Nick!" the teacher called, and Nick got up to go to the front.

"Miley!" She called next, just making me sigh. What a waste of thoughts to actually believe and hope for no moment of awkwardness.

We both walked up, and the whole time we were looking at each other. I could sense that even the teacher could feel the tension in the area as we both reached for a test. We went for one at the same time and ended up grabbing the same one. I pulled my hand back quickly, as did he. Mrs. Cunningham almost laughed, but she continued to call names while adding a "Hurry up you two," before continuing.

I let him grab one first, but it took him awhile since he was waiting for me to do so too. I finally grabbed one after he left and then almost ran back to my seat, facing the window. Luckily, Nate didn't say anything.

"What'd you get?" Sophia asked from behind me. I showed her my test, which read a 97%.

"Sweet!" She said, handing me hers, which was of course a 100%.

"You too," I smiled and grabbed my test back. Going against myself, I turned to look over at Nick. He had his head on the desk, and Kasey was poking his back. I felt my fists ball up. I've never gotten to freely touch him, and she can do whatever she wants. He even cheers for her at games! But why does he constantly look at me the way he does? And why is our encounters always so awkward and tension filled? And what about yesterday – did that mean nothing to him? And his promise… We didn't even speak during lunch today.

Nick looked back and answers Kasey's question; She looks unhappy by the answer, and Nick looked kind of angry that she asked. He turned back around and began to listen to our teacher.

"Can I see your test?" I handed Nate my test, and he typed something into his phone.

"Well, you did do better than me," he said.

"I'm the best. Get over it," I took my test back from his outstretched arm, and placed it in my folder. I sighed deeply, finally realizing what was happening to me. I was sad. I'm _never _sad. Nick had been my point of interest for a long time – almost a month, and it was really affecting me that he hasn't asked me to homecoming. Nobody has. If I was at my public school, I would have been asked already. Now, I have to take Dylan to homecoming.

"I can't believe that homecoming is next weekend!" I almost yelled. I meant to say it in my head, but it came out instead.

Nick's friend RJ looked over at me.

"This years theme is much lamer than last years," RJ said to me. I felt Nick's eyes burning a hole through mine, but I held back my gaze.

"Oh really, that sucks. I just hope we win the game, since the team is pretty bad this year," I looked down at my books so I wouldn't need to try to contain myself from staring at Nick's eyes. Those alluring brown beauties that I just could not get enough of. I knew I had a problem. Falling for an older guy has its issues. What if he's not actually a good guy? Like those girls had said, _he's a player._ That's what worries me, and is probably the only thing stopping me from not moving in on him like I normally would. I don't want to get hurt.

"Yeah," RJ agreed, and I watched him sneak a wink at Nick before turning back to his work.

….

Dylan was always successful in life because he wasn't afraid to ask. When something was off, he would approach whoever was to blame, and make sure it got fixed, or that they understand he was unhappy with the current situation.

Mike – Hayley's boyfriend, reminded me of Dylan in a way. He was very tall and muscular, and he was the type of person to stand up when there was an issue. They are both leaders, in a way. Hayley is on the soccer team with me, and well, she's really good. But anyway, Mike is just a really good boyfriend. We just drove to an away game about 45 minutes away from our school, and he came along.

"GO HAYLEY! Knock 'em out girl!" He yelled as we took the field. I felt myself smiling. See, with their relationship, you couldn't help but feel happy seeing them. They both were so happy with each other, and they acted as if nothing anyone said or did could change that.

It was about ten minutes into halftime, and Hayley was probably the only girl out there other than me who actually looked interested to play on our team. Most of them just were lackadaisical out there, jogging to ever ball. I didn't think that it would be homecoming, since that isn't very far away, but I honestly had no other excuse for their bullshit. And it really bothered me that the coaches would yell at the whole team for this. I hate getting blamed for something I didn't do, and especially when it also happens to my friends.

….

"That game sucked," I moaned as I walked beside Hayley and Sydney. Even though we won the game 3-0, I was still disappointed with how everyone played, and that the coaches were so bland about it.

"Yeah, it did. Everyone was half asleep out there! I swear, I had to cover Monica's ass like fifty times!" Sydney groaned as she swung her soccer bag quickly over her shoulder.

"I agree, something was definitely off today. It's probably homecoming," Hayley added as we walked closer towards Mike and his friends.

"Hey baby! You did amazing," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Hayley blushed while Sydney and I just laughed. We both knew that Hayley felt bad and insecure about him doing that, especially since we just played a game and she probably thought we looked like crap. I mean, I always look like crap after a game so I understand where she's coming from. It's clear though, that Mike loves her and doesn't care about stuff like that. He looks over it all, just to see her.

"Oh hey Drew," Hayley nudged the guy who was standing next to Mike silently.

"Guys, this is my brother, Drew," Mike pointed to his brother while introducing us. "Drew, this is Miley and Sydney."

"Hey," we all said at the same time.

"Awkward!" Sydney mumbled, being the usual awkward person.

"Well, it was great to meet you, and maybe we'll see you around. We got to get back to the buses though, so bye! Bye Mike, bye Hales," Sid and I waved before taking off towards the parking lot where our coaches were beside the bus waiting.

"Nice of you two to join us. May we leave now?" We nodded before quickly climbing on the bus. Mr. Lucas looked annoyed as he climbed into the driver seat.

"I really need a homecoming date," I mumbled.

"Ask Drew," Sydney grinned.

"Um, no thanks. I meant someone my own age," I pulled out my phone and texted Dylan hoping that he'd be there for me. Of course, he always is.

_D –_

_I need your help. I'm so confused. Boys have serious mental issues._

He replied right away of course.

"Gimme your headphones, I'll listen to your ipod for you," Sydney grinned.

"Yeah, whatever," I handed her my ipod just as my phone buzzed.

_Mi –_

_I'm a boy. Thanks girlfriend. So sweet. And aiight, what's it u need?_

_D – _

I like this guy, and he acts like he likes me bak! But I honestly cannot tell. He kind of hasa rep at the school s a player, so idk what to think bout it. I mean, he totally stares at me all the TIME!

_Mi –_

_Hmm.. seems like you've gota predicamen here girl. Um, well my best advice would be to talk to the guy. Find out what hes really about, don't take it second hand from some bitchy girls. Most guys get a rep without doing anything at all – like me, remember? In like 6__th__ grade all da gurlz thought I was some cocky asshole player, who only dated girls for abit then dumped em!_

_D –_

Um, hate to break it to ya, but YOU WERE!

_Mi – _

_My point, you need to talk to him._

_D – _

Thanks. That helped a bit.

_Mi – _

_Love you._

I paused before replying for the last time. Dylan was the one constant in my life, and I was glad he was always there. He was like a big brother to me, always there for advice and wisdom. But when it came to things he wasn't good at, I was glad he would come to me first. It wasn't just a one-sided thing. We both knew the same, just on different things. It was the same everywhere I go. The boys all take the extra time to turn their heads and look at me, while the girls took the time to stare me down and begin to form hatred. I never quite had the number of girlfriends I had hoped for, and I wasn't always excited about the constant guys looking at me like they do. I just wanted some friends, I wasn't looking for a relationship right now. But it seems that everyone else thinks I am. Except the one person who I'm actually interested in being involved with. Of course that would happen to me...

* * *

Okay.** So yeah, i probably slacked a little bit on the updating..but i was pleased to see the reviews! KEEP 'EM COMING! I WILL RESPOND. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO POSTED. ESPECIALLY NILEYFAN1, & ALL THE NEW PEOPLE WHO HAVE COMMENTED (Miamlove,nienlovesjonas,xxnileyfanxx). ILOVEYOU. thanks. :) anywho, i'm just really happy with how this story is going. i have tons of ideas for it, and you have NO IDEA how i could just write this forevverr. its so much fun, and i really relate well so i like knowing whats going to happen just as much as you guys do! ;D haha. **

**please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	8. Just Say Yes

_I'm over your lies, and I'm over your games. I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not okay._

From the moment I woke up this morning, I knew it was going to be a bad day. My boy issues had not gotten any better since I talked to Dylan – which had been three days ago. I still didn't have the nerve to go up to Nick and have a civil conversation with him.

"Thank God it's Thursday!" I typed into my phone to my brother. He quickly responded with a smiley face telling me that he would be playing in a tournament this weekend, so he was just as excited for the weekend as I was.

When I got to school this morning, the first thing I noticed was that it was how into this spirit day the other students were. I mean, I was wearing exactly what I was supposed to, but a ton of other people went way overboard. It was decade's day, and my class got the '80s. Personally, I think that we had the best decade since the clothes were so fashionable back then. Either us, or the seniors who had the '70s would be the craziest. But there were a couple of juniors – like those two girls who talked about Nick – who were totally crazy with their attire. Neon leggings, booty shorts, spandex, and the baggiest crazy looking shirt and headband you could imagine.

"Hey Mile!" Sydney ran up to me, smiling. She was of course wearing some leopard print spandex over soccer shorts, with a neon yellow shirt on.

"Nice clothes," we laughed and started heading towards my locker.

"You excited for this weekend? Homecoming is in two days," she did a little freak dance for about five seconds before continuing to walk again. I pulled out my blackberry and started blasting Déjà vu by 3OH!3, breaking out in dance myself.

"I think I've been here before, I think I've run into you! I know the things that you do, cause this is déjà vu – oh whoa-oh-oh!" So there was Syd and I freak dancing to our lockers at about seven thirty in the morning!

The day was starting to get better, until I saw Nick standing at his locker hearing the jams play from my phone, in which he was staring at us dance. I don't know what go into me, but I just danced harder. Doing all the moves – the dougie, two step, and even pulling out the ricky bobby.

"Cause this is Déjà vu!" Sydney yelled one last time before she fell to the ground in front of my locker, laughing to tears.

"I love you dude!" She said again as she continued to roll on the floor.

"My friends are such freaks," I mumbled as I smiled to myself, opening my locker.

After I placed my stuff in my backpack that I would need for my first couple periods, I looked over to Nick. He looked like he wanted to come talk to me, but he just stayed where he was, continuing to look in my direction. I watched as a girl from my homeroom – Leah, walked over to him. I felt my fists clench as I turned my attention away. I wasn't going to let some slut take away my day. Even though, I knew something would go wrong.

…

"Where do you want to sit?" I walked into the lunchroom with my backpack slung lazily over my back, money in hand. Becky was walking next to me, heading in the direction of the soccer table.

"Oh, you know. The usual spot," she looked at me considerately. She knew that there was something going on between some girls on the team, and there were lots of issues with who's going in what group for homecoming. As of right now, the soccer team has split into three groups. My group is probably the most fun, but seeing as other people aren't in it, they are upset. I knew that picking a group, would be a bad idea. Above all, when all three of the groups invited you, and specifically asked you to join. I felt guilty about choosing, but I just wanted to have fun, and I knew that the final group I chose would be the best for me.

"HEY!" I turned to see Brian, AKA tall black guy from my theology class, looking my way.

"What?" I asked, putting my backpack aside as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The soccer people around me were fighting, and I heard faintly their annoyance just a murmur in the background.

"My friend thinks you're pretty, and wants to go to homecoming with you," I felt myself blush as I put my head down. Normally, I didn't date guys my age.

"Who is he?" I replied, clearly at loss for real responses.

"It's Henry. He wants to ask you out," he grinned, spreading his legs out into a comfortable position.

I looked at the ground, dumfounded. I had no idea who Henry was, and how he knew me. It always stunned me when people would ask out someone on the first day of school. It's like, how do you know that you're going to want to be with this person? You don't even know them, and they don't even know you. You're not friends, so it's not like you know anything even relevant about them. It's almost stalker like, but it's definitely creepy.

"Um, who's that?" I stared at him with curious eyes as he lifted his hand and pointed to a guy sitting a couple seats down from him. It was a guy in my theology class too, but that's all I knew.

"Sorry, I don't quite know him," I tried my best to sound sad about it, but I really wasn't all that torn up. At my old school, this happened all the time. I mean, yeah, I'd feel bad if the guy genuinely liked me, but most of them just were in it for looks, or the attitude. (Apparently I give off a nonchalant aura) For the most part, that is.

"Aww, Miles lemme take care of this," Becky said.

"MILEY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" She shouted, causing lots of heads to turn in the cafeteria, and mine to immediately plummet towards the tables hard surface. I won't deny how embarrassed I was, or how mortified I bet he was. I could tell by the look on Henry's face that he genuinely liked me, and I just turned him down.

Sorry Henry, for not knowing you.

…

"Ugh I hate traffic!" Liz had been complaining about the bumper to bumper traffic for the past fifteen minutes. The car has barely moved, and we only have thirty minutes to get to the game in order to be there with time to warm-up. In the car, was Caroline driving, Liz, Sydney, Becky, and Ari. The rest of the team was on the bus, with no air conditioning. That's one of my favorite parts about going in a car to away games, is that it's in a car. And we can stop whenever we want, not just when the coach wants.

"How come, is it when Caroline always drives that there is a monster load of traffic?" Caroline shook her head.

"You are one loaded sophomore. You on meds or something?" Ari and I laughed. Ari is the starting goalie for the team, but only because they're main goalie got injured. Hopefully she stays that way though, because Ari is very good, and deserves playing time. But who would want to get moved down to JV? NOBODY!

…

"FINALLY." Liz jumped out of the car first, instantaneously running in circles and jumping around. Meantime, I slowly removed myself from the seat, and attempted to lift my body out of the car.

"A little help here?" I groaned, failing.

"Ha-ha," Sydney laughed as she stuck her arm out for me to grab onto.

"Very funny," I grumbled, grabbing all my stuff and walking towards the field.

"Thanks for helping with the other stuff Mile!" Ari called back, her hands full with stuff. I laughed to myself as I continued to walk towards the track, where the other teams cross-country team was running sprints. On my way there, I ran into another guy who looked like a buff junior.

"Great, more guys to follow me around," the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What'd you say?" Liz came up behind me.

"Nothing," I said. I felt my head turn back to the guy from just a second ago, hoping that he wouldn't come over to me.

Guess that was too much to hope for.

…

"Wow Miley you played great!"

"You define three fouls, and probably breaking a girls ankle, great?" I laughed inwardly. I was always a very physical player.

"Um, yes! Coach loves that kind of stuff."

"So do I, you were like a bull dog out there girl!" John high fived me as I took the Gatorade he had in his other hand.

"Thanks buddy!" he chuckled as I took a big gulp from his drink, almost downing the whole thing. John's friend nudged him, causing his "OH" and a laugh.

"Ladies, this is my friend Thomas," Thomas smiled brightly as us both, keeping his distance as he did so. He was probably my height, tanned Hispanic skin, and very luscious short black curly hair. The smirk he wore could make any girl become interested - as long as they hadn't seen it before.

"I'm Miley, and this is Liz," I shook his hand, watching as Liz did the same.

"Well, we should probably be heading back now?" Liz playfully hinted.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," my smile faltered as I saw John look intensely at a girl from the junior varsity team, Brooke. For some odd reason, the male race was just infatuated by that girl. I couldn't help but wonder _why._

"Nice to meet you Thomas," Liz said. I nodded in agreement, watching as he stuck out his phone.

"Very forward," I chuckled lightly as I took it, typing my number in, passing it to Liz so she could do the same.

"Bye Thomas," my eyes shined while I laughed and hugged the new friend.

We walked away from them with our body's shaking in laughter.

"That was one weird kid," Elizabeth said.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

**Things will be picking up _very _soon guys! Don't worry. Sorry it's been going a little bit slow, but i have soooo much i wanna say, but i can't seem to fit it all in! :D HUMF. Next chapter should be better, and i expect to be posting it by possibly tomorrow night if you guys review lots? for me? 3 i'll make sure to do it at a reasonable hour unlike i did just now! (its like 10 LOL) If i don't get to update tomorrow, then i will be updating sometime tuesday. I have the next couple chapters written, just got some editing to do loves hehe. muah. **

**I love you all for reviewing and reading my story! THANK YOU. You inspire me. :)**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	9. What Goes Around, Comes Around

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around, cause I know that you're living a lie. Well that's okay baby cause in time you will find, what goes around comes around..._

The room was dimly lighted, with a fair number of disoriented chairs around the place. I was the third to walk into the class, and hopefully that would change quickly. Ever since my science teacher started talking about reproduction on a daily basis, I became uncomfortable with sitting through his class for as long as I must, and having his creepiness around more than it needs to be.

As the people starting coming in, I took my seat in the back of the room next to my favorite Pilipino friend, Will. He played basketball for the school, and was probably three inches shorter than me; the nicest guy you will ever meet, with the most perverted and wacked up mind you could imagine. I loved the boy to death, and I just met him.

"How's it crackin babe?" Will took a seat next to me, rummaging through his things in search on a pencil.

"The answer is no. And well, I'm okay, just a tad bit sore from last night,"

"Yeah I heard it was pretty ruff up in your house the other night, damn!" he laughed making me shake my head with a smile. He knew how to brighten any day. Because today, I decided was going to be a good day to talk to Nick. Finally, I thought.

"Just shut up before I make you shut up," I hit him.

"Heh." He pulled out his phone, typing furiously.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just facebooking!" his phone sunk deeper into his lap, making my vision of it minimal.

"Who are you facebooking?" I leaned over, letting curiosity take the best of me.

…

"Okay class! Everyone has a card on their desk, and there is someone else in the room with your same number, just with the other symbol on it. For example, I could have club of seven's, and then Billy would have a card that was the seven of spades," she held up a card in example, as I made my way to my seat.

"Does everyone under-" the bell rung cutting her off mid-sentence, alerting us that class had officially started, and that RJ and Nick who had just rushed through the door were late.

"You two are late," the teacher shook her head as RJ headed to his seat. "Don't make it a habit. Nick, come sit over here because I have one of my Latin two's taking a test, and she's using your desk in the hallway," Nick nodded and took a seat next to RJ. I could feel the heat emanating off of his body; his eyes staring hard into my head could have left scars on the skin, he was so close. That's a big step up from across the room, and probably will make it easier for me to talk to him.

"What are the cards for?" RJ asked, making the teacher grimace and explain everything once again.

After she finished, she yelled "Get to it!" making everybody scramble and stand up. I stayed seated, looking around for anyone holding up the two of spades, since I had the two of clubs.

"Two of clubs!" Nick yelled, causing my heart to beat insanely too fast. He repeated himself, and looked around – anywhere but me it seemed, as I just further put my head down.

"Miley what do you have?" Jasmine was standing right in front of me, the slightly blimp, junior black girl and all, with her beautiful smile staring at me.

"Two of clubs," I smiled back as she grinned.

She turned to Nick and hit him on the head. "You're with Miley, she has the other two," and took a seat as she found her partner. Nick looked at me with curious eyes, finally deciding that this was really happening. The fate gods have spoken, it seemed like we both said in our heads.

"Uhh, I'll move over there," I felt his eyes follow me as I walked those few feet to the desk next to him.

"You will have all of class to complete the translation and fill out the worksheet! Get started now!" the teacher walked over to her desk, making a point of staring down each student in the room before looking at her computer.

"So uh, how are we going to do this?" his voice sounded soft, like an angel sighing. My eyes closed momentarily, _oh god I think I'm falling._

"Um, I'll do one line you do the next?" he nodded in agreement and I averted my gaze to out the window. How could this be happening to me? Why would God give me this chance? Did he _want_ to embarrass me?

"Okay, sounds good."

We both stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to do something, but nothing came of it. Jasmine looked over to me forcing me to say something.

"_Servi gustat vinum,_ the slave tasted the wine?" I answered like a question as his pen scribbled feriociously.

"_MILEY!_" my body shook at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" Oh no. This is _not _happening.

Nick looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting mine while a dejecting expression held his face. I turned to look at Nate, looking at me expectantly.

"I can't, I'm sorry," my rejection made his frown but quickly brush it off with a chuckle.

"That's okay, dance with me though okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure," my face burned with exasperation. How could it be so hard for Nick to ask me that – when Nate could do it practically in front of the class, and brush off dismissal, just like that.

"So, the next line is mine," Nick's voice was unchanged from our previous conversation. Jasmine looked dumfounded. I felt my head slowly collapse into my hands, accepting finally that this just wouldn't be happening in two days. He wasn't going to get the balls to finally confront me. For all I really know, he doesn't have any interest in me, it's just a fascade that he plays with every other damn girl at this school. My faith is shaking…

_Great_, Nick is passing notes with RJ now, probably discussing how stupid I am and how I just completely disregarded the guy who asked me to homecoming. Well, all I can do is be strong – just keep _pushing on_.

…

The bell rung, causing Nick to spring from his seat and head for the door. As he did so, a note fell out of his pocket, softly hitting the ground in front of me. I bent down to pick it up, looking around to make sure nobody else saw this – who needed the drama?

**I like her, I want to ask her, but did you hear that? – Remember the last game? She's got a boyfriend already, not good to get involved. Remember last time I went for the younger girl it didn't end as well as planned? I can't go through that again man…**

My mind was spinning, the words of Nick jumping around my head. I couldn't quite put my hand onto what he was getting at. What could he possibly mean when he said it didn't _end as well as planned_? For all I know, he was just using her to _get some_.

_He's not that kind of guy_, my body kept saying. _He's just playing games with you_, my mind would say. _But the little things he does to me, make it worth it all,_ my heart would say.

"Don't leave me hanging again," tears came cascading down my face; the walk to my religion class suddenly a less appealing one.

…

"Woah, who is that hunk!" I watched as Liz snuck a peak at the boys walking from the weight room. Nick, just so happened to be in it.

"That's Nick," I retorted instinctively. Nick looked over at us, probably hearing his name. As brown met blue, the electricity between us bolted from across the hallway. "He's a junior."

"Wait, Nick? Oh my gosh, that's Brooke's ex!" My head snapped around to face her, my heart dropping to my stomach. _Brooke?_ That girl was now currently going out with a sophomore as a junior girl, who was on the junior varsity team three years in a row. Yeah, she had an ankle issue, but she wasn't the most attractive of the bunch. She was black, with toned legs, and not the prettiest face; she had a nice figure, but that was it. I was outraged, inside and out.

"Um, you okay Miles?" Liz put her hand on my shoulder, wondering why I was so furious. Not that I blamed her, because I probably looked psycho.

"I'm good, just a little tired from practice yesterday. I got to go, see you tomorrow," my words were quick and subtle; but loud enough for her to understand something was clearly wrong. I took off in the opposite direction, feeling something in my gut telling me I needed to get out of here fast.

I clicked my number two on speed dial, waiting patiently for someone to pick up.

"D, please come get me, I'm at school," my voice quivered.

"Of course, I've got to talk to you about something too," his response only worried me further. After he hung up, I took a seat on the front steps of the school, watching the leaves fall from the trees.

"What happened back there, are you okay?" Nick stood behind me, out of breath with his hands on his hips, shirtless.

Just then, Dylan's car pulled into the lot, and I ran to it without turning back.

Once inside, I felt my head turn slightly to look after Nick, who stood alone, with a defeated look on his face.

"Take me home."

* * *

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love you guys who have been reviewing for me consistently, but i really am not getting all that much feedback on this. I don't know what you guys want to see happen, or what you think will happen...I need to know how you all feel about this story. Who's your favorite character? Why? What's your favorite Nick and Miley moment? Who is your favorite non-main character? WHY? If you could change one thing about Nick or Miley, what would it be? Do you like Dylan? How do you think Homecoming is going to turn out? **

**I don't know the answer to any of those questions, because all the people who put me on their story alert, or favorite story n such, don't review. I know you are reading this (or should be) but i honestly don't know what i should do. I want to keep writing, but I need to know whether you like it, and what you like about it. Please review, and possibly answer some of my questions. On another note, the homecoming chapter will be the next one. The end of this chapter (the _answers _to this at the end, will be given in the chapter after homecoming) will be explained. This chapter isn't all that long as usual, but that's because I didn't know whether I should post it now, or add more and make you guys wait. Or give those people who haven't commented on it yet, to do so. Don't get me wrong, I love all the people who add me to their favorite story list, alert list, and author list, but i would just really appreciate if you reviewed for me. Thank you again for those people who review every time! I truly LOVE YOU! :)**

**twitter (drpepperluvgurl) i do post updates onto when i will post this story, on there. as well as my tumblr.**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	10. Yeah!

Tonight was the day. The day I've been waiting for since I came to this school.

Homecoming.

My dress was a base color of black, with purple sparkled stripes down the design, with a black lace covering it. The sparkly purple lace shone every time someone would shine a light on it. It was also strapless, and stopped mid-thigh. It wasn't very tight, just up top – as you go down, it flowed loosely, hanging just right to show off my curves. Every one knows, you can't wear a skintight dress to a dance. Right?

My group consisted of seven people from the soccer team, and about four of them had dates. Me, not included. I decided not to bring Dylan along, for one because he had a baseball tournament, and two, because I didn't really want people to see him yet. He was mine, and I'd always felt safe with him around. Its not that I didn't trust him, it was that I didn't quite trust the people here yet. At public school, everyone knew that Dylan was mine. It was always in their best interest to back off. They all knew that if they even attempted anything, they would be set straight immediately, so it rarely happened. But here, nobody seemed to have relationships like that. At least, not from what I've seen here so far.

"Mmm, pasta is delish!" Heather said. She had ordered one of the biggest dishes on the menu, even though I repeatedly told her and everyone else that you shouldn't really eat before a party, because you will cramp.

"Miley, didn't you say nothing about that?" Jamie questioned, taking a sip from her water.

I shrugged, not caring if these people cramped up during the dance; I'd be out there having fun as they sit on the side watching me party.

"This night is going to be so wild! It's sophomore homecoming guys, the second one of our high school years!" Heather's girlish yells couldn't quite throw of my mood, but it definitely shook me a little bit. Although I didn't really connect with the people from this place yet, I had a feeling it would be a good party. One of the only days of the year where we weren't being watched with every move, and constantly being reminded of how the uniform needs to be in perfect order or else you'll be getting a detention.

After we ordered desert, I watched as some girls started holding their stomachs.

"MILEY RAY!"

I turned to find the yell of the familiar voice, only to scream in response.

"Demi!" I ran over to meet with the girl who got me through middle school, and my freshman year. We collided and wrapped our arms so tightly around each other; we both shook with happiness, as the hug continued to flourish.

"I missed you so much! I've been meaning to call and ask- oh you look gorgeous! Is it your homecoming too?" Demi's words sprung openly from her mouth, and I couldn't help but hug tighter realizing just how much I missed her. All my feelings of security came back when she held me, as her smiling face beamed at mine.

"Yeah, why is it yours too?" She nodded as we slowly let go of each other, what looked to be her date coming up to us.

"Dem, who's this?" I winked at Demi, watching her face turn red.

"Mile, this is my date Joe, and Joe this is my best friend Miley," Joe smiled brightly as he embraced me with a hug.

"It's great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you," I turned to Demi, almost in tears. My head was spinning. I was going to the wrong homecoming tonight, I should have been going with Demi to hers. My night at this new school seemed almost irrelevant to me now; my best friend just showed up, the girl I haven't seen since about three months ago. The girl who left the same school I did, because she was getting bullied and didn't have me there anymore to keep her strong. We used to complete each other, until I left that school to come help myself - I was so selfish, while she always kept me in her best interest. People turned cruel to her the moment I had to leave that school, taking my absence and her change of heart out on her. It wasn't her fault, but clearly nobody had the decency there to just drop it and stop bitching to her.

"You have no idea how great it is to meet you too Joe, I'm so happy to see you!" I hugged the boy who stole my best friends heart again, feeling nothing but love towards him. Demi mouthed a thank you as he took a step back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"So where's Dylan?" Demi's voice showed no sign of angst.

"Oh, I decided not to bring him. You know, new school, different kind of people-"

"You don't want to share him," she finished my sentence for me.

I gave a weak smile in response, knowing she was right, and just how awful that truly sounded.

"I understand Miles, after all that went down and stuff," Joe seemed to understand why her voice grew soft, as he wrapped his arm more securely around her waist, drawing her closer to his body.

"So how are you liking the new school? You the star soccer player there, as well as the top musician?" her smile grew, while my own went wild. Demi was always the type of girl who was amazing at everything, including winning the best style award. If I had to wear anybody else's clothes for the rest of my life, they would definitely be hers. Although she was more of a rocker and athletic girl mix, I knew there was something around her that made you want to just be feminine.

"Ahh, so you were like this before superstar?" Joe's smile brightened, causing Demi to blush.

My friends were suddenly behind me, staring expectantly. I gave no indication of introducing anyone, but then again – I didn't want to share Demi. Or Joe for that matter, he seems like a great guy.

"Okay, I need you to call me tomorrow morning, and we will get some starbucks and talk. I missed you so much!" Demi stepped away from Joe embracing me one last time, making sure to squeeze me extra tight.

"I missed you too Dem," I whispered, wishing I had more time with her. But tonight was my first homecoming with this new school, and I had to make an entrance that people would remember. Because hey - I can't be easily forgotten.

"Don't forget tomorrow!" Her laugh filled the room as her and Joe walked towards their own table.

"Who were they?" Heather seemed too interested in Joe.

"Someone you won't ever get to meet," I could have sworn I heard her growl.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this."

…

"_Now the party don't start til I walk in…" _The entire gym was covered with endless aqua streamers, the most beautiful lights flashing around the dance floor made everyone's attire accented with a sparkly glow. The floor was covered with a blue tarp, and hung high on the ceiling was hundreds of green and black balloons. On the stage with the DJ stood two guys wearing tuxes, with the famous cookie monster hat turned sideways. And every time the DJ changed the song to something with an even sicker beat, the crowd would yell "COOKIE!"

"This is awesome!" Becky shouted above the music.

"Dance with me?" Thomas came out of nowhere, taking Liz and I by the hand and leading us to the dance floor. The loud bass of New Boyz new single blasted through my veins, letting the blood pump freely. I could feel the beat, my hips swinging in sync.

"She make me wanna break my bank!" Liz and Thomas started the grind train, which spun around half the gym until one of the chaperones shone a flashlight on us, at which time we all burst out laughing. The jumping in a circle while jammin' continued for the next ten or so songs. They played all the good stuff; the things that just make you want to go crazy.

"I'm a little thirsty!" Olivia shouted over the noise. I nodded, taking her hand and dancing my way out of the mob of jumping sweaty teenagers.

"I swear, this party in hot!" We both giggled as we danced our way towards the door.

"Ooof!" I hit a very hard thing, looking up to find out it was a person. "Oh," I stopped mid stride, losing Olivia's hand making her turn around and look aimlessly.

"I'm sorry, Miley do you-" before Nick could continue speaking, I was pulled away by Jason.

"MILEY! Girl this party is pumpin, dance with me?" his smile was glowing, as his hair was messy and wet with sweat. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in his tux that seemingly fit him perfectly.

"Miles, let's go I'm thirsty!" Olivia came back out of nowhere, grabbing my hand. I shot Jason a sympathetic glance, mouthing "meet me later" before turning to search for Nick as Olivia dragged me along.

Nick's eyes met mine, as his mouth opened up wide. He wanted to tell me something. Or rather, _ask _me something.

_What could he possibly have wanted to ask me?_

"Stupid friends, I hate being popular."

"HAHA!" Olivia's voice boomed throughout the small room, almost scaring the women who were pouring drinks into cups for people to grab. "That is probably the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Yeah, I suppose it did sound pretty funny to someone else…

"Ha," I smiled, finally getting it. "But come on, there were two guys about to ask me to dance, but you just _had _to get something to drink, didn't you."

"Yes. I did," she grinned from ear to ear.

"_Such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe_!" My heard turned suddenly to see Heather throwing her hands all over her head, attempting to dance well. I almost spit my drink out all over the floor (wouldn't that have been a waste eh?) but contained.

"_How come every time you come around my London bridge wanna come down like, londy londy londy! Be goin' down like!_" She couldn't sing for her life either.

"Let's get out of here before I lose my hearing, if I still have any," Olivia giggled, chugging her coke down in one more swig. We walked back into the gym, to once again become surrounded by the voices of 3OH!3, making us scream in unison. Suddenly, I felt two arms grab me and pull me back into the circle of whipped teenagers.

"I THINK I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE, I THINK I'VE RUN INTO YOU, I KNOW THE THINGS THAT YOU DO, CAUSE THIS IS _DÉJÀ VU – OH, WOAH-OH-OH-OH."_ Sydney yelled at the top of her lungs, her hands on mine as we threw them randomly in the air jumping as high as we could.

"This is our jam!" Sydney yelled as the chorus picked up again, and the jumping circle picked up. As the song progressed, it seemed that people would jump higher every line. Our calves are definitely getting a workout tonight.

The circle began to have an opening, (which was uncommon since the majority of it was tightly packed together, with no room to move around) and out came a few juniors dancing their asses off. First, starting with jerking, and ending with the sprinkler. Among them, was Nick, who was also dancing like a freak? He literally looked like a _freak -_ he couldn't dance at all.

"Props for trying right?" I heard Olivia yell, obviously reading my mind as I watched Nick attempt to dance. He still wasn't quite getting it, and he was off by at least a quarter note when it came to the beat.

I felt my body inch closer to his, as his subconsciously moved towards mine as well. Lucky for me, my favorite dance song just came on.

"Peace up, a-town down!" Usher, Lil John, and Ludacris' sick beats filled the gym, putting me in my own world – of which consisted of one other person, Nick.

In my mind, all I could see was Nick. His arms wrapped around mine as we both swung easily to Usher. I felt him pull me closer to his body as I slid down his body, turning in his arms. As it reached the chorus again, he turned me back around, making me face him. I looked into his eyes, waiting for him to make the next move. He placed his hands on my hips, moving them back and forth, almost lifting me off the ground. I felt weightless being in his hold, zoning out completely when he touched me.

"Want a lady in the street, but a _**freak in the bed!**_" I yelled at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms into the air, starting everyone around me to jump up. Although Nick didn't quite have the moves, he knew what to do when I was in his arms. And that's exactly where I went for the next song as the music quickly changed pace to something simpler.

Chris Brown's soft melodic voice filled the gym, stopping everyone to stop and look at the people around them. I felt Jason and many other people's gazes focused on me, but only felt one hand on my back.

"Dance with me?" I nodded, allowing him to swing me into his embrace. His calloused hands pressed onto the sides of my body, as I placed mine around his neck swiftly. The music engulfed us into each other even more, making our connection with each other stronger. We were in sync with each other, only feeling the touch of one another. I didn't notice anything around me, as if we were the only ones.

"_When you talk to me, I swear the whole world stops. You're my sweetheart and I'm so glad that you are mine. You are one of a kind and you mean to me what I mean to you_…" He looked into my eyes, strain evident. As if he wanted to kiss me, but couldn't decide whether it would be a good thing or not. I rested my head on his chest, just flowing with his body and enjoying the moment I knew couldn't last much longer.

"_Together baby, there is nothing we won't do_." His grip on me suddenly got tighter, forcing me to look up and see what was going on.

"Miley?" Brooke's legs came into view right behind Nick. I couldn't help but let the disappointment sweep over me. Nick noticed, pulling me closer and bringing me further into his chest.

"Brooke, just cool off. Go back to your boyfriend," Nick's voice was harsh as he replied. I didn't want to get in between a fight of exes, especially since one of them plays soccer here, and could probably make my life miserable.

Brooke's face tightened as she took a step closer, removing me from Nick's embrace by the arm. I saw the look of pain in Brooke's eyes, feeling guilty. I had just crossed a boundary in her mind, and there was no way I could redeem myself as of now. Only thing I could do, was remove myself from the situation. I shook my head walking the other direction fast. I couldn't deal with drama on the night of my homecoming. Especially not after everything I've had to go through so far with these people.

Just before I left the gym, Jason's hand caught a hold of my wrist. Suddenly, I wasn't in the mood.

"Miley, I've been looking for you," Chris Brown's voice began to fade, switching into Katy Perry's fast love song.

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity! First time, every time when you're touching me,"_ Jason grinned at me. I smiled back, some how reading his mind as I followed him onto the dance floor.

We passed Nick who was still standing where I had left him, but now talking to another girl whom I could not recognize. Probably Kasey for all I care.

"_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat, spread my wings and make me fly. The taste of your honey is so sweet, when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat."_ Jason must have sensed my annoyance toward the tall boy just a few feet away from us, as he starting making me laugh at his skilled dance moves, while his arms hung loose around my waist.

That was the best time I've had in a while. Jason made me laugh until I cried. He reminded me what a good time was, and made sure I had one. To him, I am forever grateful; he saved my sophomore homecoming from turning into a total disaster.

_Want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed!_" he yelled as we walked out of the gym, giving me his jacket. I took it gladly, placing it over my shoulders.

"Thank you Jay, I had a great night," I smiled genuinely at him, knowing that it wouldn't have been this great unless he had come to save the day.

"Any time, I had fun too girl," he grinned, loosely putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned close into his body, just wishing the night wouldn't end.

"Miley, ready to go?" Liz came up to me, with the other girls we came with tagging along. We were supposed to all have a sleepover after the dance.

"Oh, right," I nodded, sort of telling them to wait for me elsewhere so I could say bye to Jason. They obeyed, shuffling quickly off to the side.

"I had a great night, thank you for saving it for me," I smiled, taking his jacket off my body, instantly getting hit with the cold again.

"Nah, you take it for now," he took his leather back and placed it once again, covering my pale skin.

"Thank you," I whispered softly. He nodded.

"I'll see you on Monday?" his glowing smile grew as he embraced me in a hug.

"Bye Mile," he walked towards his friends, as I turned on my heel doing the same. When I reached Olivia, I was nagged immediately on what had happened with Brooke. Apparently word travels fast, even at a dance.

"It was nothing, just a big misunderstanding," Nick's face popped into my head, making me shiver. "It won't happen again," I pulled Jason's leather jacket tighter around my body, walking to the big limo.

_If only he stood up for me_, I couldn't help but think as I watched Nick with Brooke out of the parking lot.

* * *

**xmileylovex: thank you for reviewing :) i know you are one of those who consistently review for me. Nick is slowly going to work up the nerve. he just has a messy past with younger girls thats stopping him... ;P**

**nileyfan1 : As always, you're my favorite for the non-stop reviews and questions! I LOVE YOU NILEY FAN! And the name, is genius. :)**

**jenizzleoffdachain: thank you for reviewing :) hope you liked this chapter. i should be updating again on sunday night!**

**RhondaAnn1: Thanks for the review! And yeah, he is pretty pissy isn't he? Well, it's just because he has a messy past with younger girls, and doesn't know if Miley is worth the risk yet. Hopefully you will better understand later on - i know it's hard to get where he is coming from since this is written from Miley's P.O.V.**

**xxnileyfanxx: NOW Nick is gonna be REALLY confuzzled :) haha thank you so much for your review! it means so much to me.**

**Ye-Olde-Queen-O'-Darkness : thank you :) you'll find out what nick wanted to say next chapter. ehh, maybe in a messy way though. just sayin. :D dylan does NOT have a girlfriend, and maybe you like rhetoric? i know i do, it's fun to mess around with on occasion, agreed? i'll be updating hopefully on sunday night! **

**THANK YOU. All I wanted was some feedback, because I wasn't getting hardly any. I wrote a nice long chapter for you. Over 3,000+ without the authors note. I just really needed to thank those people who listened, and actually like my story (which i didn't know since nobody was telling me!) As for the next update, I am hoping that it will happen on sunday night, but no promises since i have soccer tournament this whole weekend and am not sure when I will be getting back (the tournament is far far away!) and I don't know if I'll have internet... But i'm trying my hardest to get it out on sunday night. As a warning, it will be a very emotional, important chapter. You'll learn more about the depths of Miley's past and a few current relationships. **

**How did you like Homecoming? Was it okay? Did you like the Niley moment? Or was the Jason and Miley one better. What about Brooke, i wonder what HER deal is... ;) tell me what you thought please! 10+ reviews!**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	11. Wait For You

I flipped the piece of gum throughout the walls of my mouth. My restless eyes scanned the room as the "teacher" talked through the daily announcement. He had his glasses propped on his long nose and his caterpillar like mustache leaching under his bird beak. I rolled my eyes. My time could be better spent elsewhere. I glanced over at Thomas who had his backpack perched on his a lap and a phone in his hands.

My fingers flew across the blackberry keypad and I gave Thomas the nod. I took a peak at my biology teacher who was still engrossed in his speech. Thomas slightly opened his bag and grabbed his cell phone to see what was on the glowing screen.

**Why does this class make me want to die?**

He smiled, laughing silently. He turned to nod in agreement with me, allowing his fingers to glide across his keyboard in a reply.

**I'm with ya sister.**

"Who are you texting?" Will whispered, telling me that my phone was too obvious.

"Nobody," I simply replied.

Suddenly a girl walked into the class, handing my teacher a note. "Miley?" he said, turning to face me. I got up cautiously and walked towards him to get the note. His face looked sympathetic, and he nodded at me. I looked at the note, which told me I needed to go to the guidance office. Now.

"Take your things with you," I nodded slowly, walking back to my desk. The class chorused a couple 'oohh' noises, while others just stared at me confused.

I walked out of the classroom, deciding to take a detour to my locker. On the way there, I ran into Nick. He smiled at me, making me burn inside and out.

"Where you going?"

"Why are you late?" We both talked at the same time, not hearing what the other person said.

"Okay, where are you going?" he chuckled, taking the note from my outstretched hand. His face grew grim.

"What's wrong? Why did you just give me that look – it's the same look my teacher gave me…" my voice trailed as I wondered what could possibly be happening. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, but decided against looking at it.

"I really don't want to tell you something and it be wrong, but this kind of note where it says to come 'immediately' is not a very good note. It usually means," he paused before continuing. I had to nod and put my hand on his shoulder for him to continue. "It normally means someone died."

My face went blank, trying to imagine what or whom this note could be talking about. Nowadays, this note could be referring to anyone, since accidents are so common.

Nick quickly rephrased his response. "Or, this means someone is just hurt, doesn't always mean they are dead!" it didn't matter whether they were whatever they were, it just meant that I knew I'd be hurting.

"I gotta go," I started walking away from him, leaving him to stare after me in the empty hallway.

The rest of the walk to the guidance office was a silent, mournful one. I tried to think of who it could be, but no name came to mind. I just kept hoping it wasn't my dad, who had continuous diabetes and heart issues.

"Hello, Miley?" my guidance counselor met me at the door, her hand placed on the small of my back. She guided me into her office, signaling for me to sit down on the couch. It's funny how one second it's all fun and games, and the next someone is seriously hurt – possibly dead.

"Hi, why am I getting pulled out of class?" I was nervous, and probably shaking at this point as I waited for her answer. Though, I honestly didn't want to know.

"I have very grave news for you," she smiled weakly, holding her hand out for me to take it. I did. "You see, last night, a family friend, Jacob, was hit by a drunk driver on his way home. He just slipped out of his coma this morning, and couldn't make it. I'm terribly sorry, you brother told me how good of a friend he was to him, and you," she came closer to meet, fully embracing me in a hug. I was in shock, not knowing what to say. Jacob, the boy who knew me all too well, and my brothers best friend. The guy who would help him, and stand up for him no matter what. The guy who beat up my ex boyfriend because he was stalking me after we broke up. The same guy who was my shoulder to cry on when my grandpa died. Jacob, the first boy I thought I had been in love with.

"Would you like someone to come pick you up?" the counselor looked concern, picking the phone up in her hand. I shook my head no.

"I have a history test fifth period, that I cannot miss," I heard my voice crack slightly as I looked away.

"Okay, but you know you could always take it later. This is a really big and unfortunate thing, and you can take as much time off as you need to recover. This is a very traumatizing and serious thing," her hand rubbed my back lightly, trying to give me comfort.

The bell rung, signaling the start of third period. "Would you like to go back to class?" the teacher looked at me. I shook my head.

"Can I wait until lunch? Just, lay down or…" my voice trailed off and she took me in her arms once again. I began again. "Can I call my brother?"

"Yes of course sweetie," she hurried over to her phone, typing in the area code before handing it to me. I typed in his number that I knew by heart, allowing it to ring. He answered on the second one.

"Miles," he breathed out.

"Trace," I choked on my own words, wishing he were there to hold me up. That _Jacob _was here to hold me up.

"Are you alright baby girl?" his voice was a whisper, but all the more powerful.

"Why did they do this, why him?" the guidance counselor left the room, leaving me to wallow in my own sadness, and finally break to the point of tears.

"Sometimes it's God's plan to take them early, Miley, there's nothing we could have done, it's just a terrible accident," even though Trace was acting all mighty and tough, I could sense the sadness in his own voice. As much as he didn't want to say, Jacob was always a brother like figure, and much more than a best friend. We both loved him…

"I just, don't get why they had to take him now. He had so much going for him, so much to live for!" Again, my voice cracking as I tried to convince myself it was all a dream.

"Calm down Miles, I'll be coming up this weekend for his funeral, and we will talk some more then," I nodded, even though he wouldn't be able to see it, but he still knew I did as he continued on. "Stay strong for me please. I've got to go. I love you Miles."

"I love you too Trace, see you soon," I heard the dial tone. Shivers went down my spine as the tears spilled over my cheeks. I couldn't take this. It didn't seem fair for God to take the person I had loved most.

I sucked in a long breath, telling the teacher I was going to just lay down for a while. She nodded, giving me a note that she said would work as a pass for the rest of the day if I did want to indeed leave later on. I thanked her, laying down on the couch in her office and slowly shutting my eyes. I couldn't help but think of Jacob, the guy who was so perfect for me and my family in so many ways.

Not only was he the backbone to my brother and my life, but also got my parents to be more involved with each other. My parents don't show that much PDA or even hold hands. And just like many parents, they get stressed and angry sometimes. But every time my dad has to go out of town for business, he'll write a love letter to my mom before, and leave it on her dresser waiting for her to find it - all Jacob's idea.

When I was younger, he would take me to the park while I watched him and my brother play catch. Occasionally people would walk by and watch, because he was a twelve year old boy who could throw the ball from home plate to center field on his knees. And next to him, was my brother who could pitch the ball faster than other boy in the state his age, and even a few years older. The movement on his ball made people stop and stare, dazed and confused as to the location of the ball. If there was one thing I learned from Jacob, it was to do what others won't today, so you can do what they can't tomorrow.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love. We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever…" I hummed allowing my eyelids to close and engulf me into a painful sleep. Moments later, I was getting flashbacks of his life. The first time he stood up for me – the first time he was there for Trace, telling kids to back off. I couldn't help but remember the time they started a band, thinking that would get them girlfriends. Little did they know there was a facebook group talking about how hot they were, and who would date them. I even joined in (for Jacob's purpose really, and to support my bro) just for kicks.

I loved him – I always had, and I always will. People say time fixes everything, but I beg to differ. How can time heal wounds that have been cut so deep, your bones are scraped? Your heart has been damaged, almost cut open entirely and removed.

…

_4 months ago…_

"_Wait, so you got into the fancy amazing athletic boarding school in Florida?" Jacob was grinning from ear to ear, genuinely happy for Trace. _

"_Yeah, I did," Trace's eyes glazed over as he began to throw popcorn into his mouth._

"_Why aren't you smiling?" Jacob questioned, turning to look at me and wink playfully – causing my heart to jump._

"_Just, having a rough week. The music isn't coming, and I just can't get this song out of my head – yet I can't find the words and damnit life just sucks right now," Trace shook his head, placing his head into his hands._

_Jacob turned to look at him, slapping him on the back and cracking a joke originally made by Will Ferrell. He couldn't watch Trace suffer, so he had to do everything he could to make him better._

"_Okay, we're going to go paintballing, hit up the movies and see Badass or something, and then hit up the rec center and watch the girls basketball tryouts. Sound like a plan?" Trace raised his head at the words paintballing and go, smiling at his best friend._

_Trace didn't know that Jacob's grandma, the woman who practically raised him, had died that morning of a stroke. Jacob kept my brothers happiness first, one of the best qualities about him – he was truly selfless._

"_Come on girly, you're coming to," Jacob took a hold of my hand, pulling me off the couch and slinging me over his back, growling and heading to the door._

"_AH!" I yelled, laughing. "Put me down! Pwease!" he chuckled, slowly removing me from his back, and moving me to a bridal style position, until then lightly placing me on the ground. Trace stood grinning at his best friend smiling at me like I was the best thing that inhabited the universe – and to me, he truly was the best thing in my life._

"_You're my best friend too, is that weird?" I looked at Jacob, question lingering my eyes._

_His smile grew, and he placed a hand on my shoulder rubbing it slightly. "No, that's not weird at all Mi, I'm flattered thank you," he kissed my cheek, further allowing me to love everything about him._

I woke up to tears pouring down my face, getting my shirt nice and salt watered. I stood up, walking out of her office, wiping my face with the back of my palm, heading to my locker so I could leave this place.

Of course, I would run into someone along the way.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, hurriedly continuing to walk to my locker, not acknowledging the boy standing behind me.

"Miley," he whispered, making me stop.

"What," I almost groaned, wiping away more tears from my pink cheeks.

The bell rung, making me hide my face and continue walking away. I was suddenly stopped again, with a sweatshirt being placed over my head making me come to a halt.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Helping you out, I want to talk," his face showed nothing but sincerity – well, the parts that I could see of it anyway.

I pulled the sweatshirt all the way on, pulling the hood over my head and took a seat on the staircase, waiting for the bell to ring and the fourth period to start. Nick had my lunch, so neither of us would be late for anything if we just stayed here.

"Why are you helping me?" my voice quivered, the tears cascading down my plump cheeks, making my eyes even redder.

"Because I care about you, why don't you get that?" he replied, clearly frustrated – for whatever reason, it was unknown.

Many of my friends kept walking by, completely ignoring the intense situation-taking place on the stairs. Jason walked by with Marcus by his side, both looking startled and almost angry.

"Superstar," Marcus said, coming closer to me, seeing the bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks. "What did you do to her?" Marcus grumbled, suddenly becoming taller. That was until Nick stood up, then showing all his glory – but Marcus didn't skip a beat, as he stood strong not being intimidated.

"I didn't do anything, she came to me," Nick sounded mad as well.

"Okay, let's just take a step back guys," Jason came in between then, finally catching the attention of Nick.

"You," he mumbled, balling up his fists. Honestly, I figured it was his reaction from homecoming and how I left with Jay, but I couldn't read his mind.

"Marcus, Jay, I'll text you guys later okay?" they nodded, stalking off involuntarily since they didn't quite have the luxury of fourth lunch.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened during the guidance meeting?" Nick tried to take my hand in his, but I pulled away.

"It's not your problem," I mumbled, turning away from him.

"Miley, why won't you let me help you? I just want to help you," his voice slowly rose to almost shouting.

"Didn't seem like it last night," my lips were hardly moving as I said this.

"What?" he questioned, obviously confused.

"Never mind," I shook my head, getting up and heading for the cafeteria.

Nick slowly trailed behind me, carrying my backpack.

"Just go back to your friends, I'll go back to mine," I shuffled back to take my bag from him, turning my back to him again.

"Oh, you mean those friends who didn't stop to ask what was wrong with you? Yeah, cause they're the best for you right now," I turned around glaring at him.

We were stopped in the middle of the hallway, in front of the lunch room. "What's your problem? Why do you need to do something for me? Like I'm a charity or something? Just leave me alone," shaking my head, I stomped off in the other direction of the food and headed towards the bleachers.

….

"Dylan, please pick up," she left another voicemail for her supposed best friend.

I laid back against the seats behind me, just staring off into the sky. For all I know, I'll never find someone in this world like him again – no person that can be there for me on the same level. I still haven't found anyone who treated Trace nearly as well as that.

The sound of footsteps made me sigh, waiting to see who it would be – although I had a feeling.

"Miley, please," Nick sighed as he walked up the stairs to meet me, never averting his gazing.

"Fine, say what you need to say, then just go back to something you actually want to do," I wiped away more tears that began to come out again.

"There's not much I need to say, I just," he paused, rearranging the thoughts in his head. "I want to be here for you," he looked deeply into my eyes. All I could see was sincerity, and sympathy.

I collapsed into his arms, finally allowing myself to completely break down. Finally letting the news of Jacob's death consumes my whole body, heart, mind and soul.

His arms were securely wrapped around my frame, my entire body balled on top. I was on his lap, my head glued to his chest, staining his shirt with warm tears.

He stroked my messy hair, just allowing me to fully break down in his arms. No words were needed, and he didn't ask for an explanation. All he wanted, was to be there for me.

I could hear the bell ring from where we were currently seated, alerting us that our lunch period was over – and neither of us had eaten.

"Come with me, I'll take you out okay?" at first I was a little hesitant, seeing the look he had in his eyes. They were cautious, but so very alluring at the same time.

I nodded, taking his hand that was outstretched to me. I followed him into the parking lot, walking towards his car. He unlocked the door, opening it for me. I mumbled a thank you, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking me?" I turned to him, while he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Panera, it's your favorite right?" I nodded, confused as to how he knew that.

He saw the look on my face, answering my internal question. "I talked to Kasey," I looked away. It still didn't make me understand. All it did was make me mad, but it's irrelavent. I don't care.

"Okay," I responded, looking the other way.

He turned the radio on, the everything station. Taylor Swift's 'Fifteen' rung throughout the car.

"_On your very first date and he's got a car, now you feel like flying,_" Nick quickly switched the station feeling uncomfortable for whatever reason. All I knew, was it was about Brooke.

…

"I'll have a cinnamon bagel and a coke please," Nick was at the cashier ordering for us.

I wasn't hungry, but he made me get something anyways. After he sat down with the food, he slid the tray over to me at the table, taking a seat across from me.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I took a sip from my coke, not sure what to do.

"Talk about what, I really don't know why you took me here," I tried shaking him off, not sure I could trust him. A girl from across the room was staring right at Nick, showing cleavage and just waiting for him to turn over and check her out.

Surprising me, Nick's eyes stayed locked on mine. He took my hand, nodding for me to speak. "You can trust me," he said.

After a few moments, I finally spoke. "That girl is looking at you, you know that right? She's going to explode if you don't at least give her a nod."

"Yeah, but why would I focus on anything less than beautiful, when its right in front of me," Nick's eyes shined at he nonchalantly shook the girls looks away.

"Miley?" I heard the voice from the table behind me call out. There seated was Dylan, alone.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up, looking at him waiting for an explanation. And why he didn't tell me sooner, or that he wasn't there for me.

Nick sat staring at us, fuming.

"I could ask you the same question," he retorted, anger rising.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I stepped closer, noticing the looks of the people around me – I didn't want a public scene.

"Why did you answer when I first called?"

"Cause I was talking to Trace, wondering if he'd come back for the funeral," I couldn't help but get teary eyed.

Dylan noticed, taking a step closer to me, waiting for me to just collapse into his arms. Not this time.

Meanwhile, Nick sat there watching as Dylan led me on with his eyes – as I just waited for him tell me he was sorry and that he would be there for me.

"I don't know why you're so mad about this," I shook my head, not happy with his reply.

"What are you even talking about? He was my best friend!"

"No, he was Trace's best friend – he didn't like you, he just had to be nice to his best friend's sister!" The words slowly crumbled me, as I took as many steps away from Dylan as I could. "I'm the one that has always been there for you, and loved you unconditionally! And now you're running to this guy!" Dylan pointed at Nick, who was now standing behind me, helping me keep my balance.

"Don't bring him into this, it's between you and me," I put my hand on Nick's chest, disabling him from stepping in between Dylan and I. Nick's fist clenched beside him, his arm slightly touching mine, trying to contain himself from just pulling me away – the look on his face pained.

"How can I not bring him into this? I'm your freaking best friend Miley, yet you go off to him first? And then you go off telling everybody how upset over Jacob you are, when you did _not _have the relationship you say you had with him! You must be mistaking him with _me,_" Dylan's voice was harsh at the end, as he shook his head walking away from me. What ultimately felt like him walking out of my life, in the time where I needed that best friend.

"So much for being my best friend," I mumbled, sitting down in the booth, my eyes trickling with tears.

Nick looked shocked at my current state, taking a seat next to me, taking my hand and placing it in his. At this point, I didn't have enough energy to even attempt to stop him. If Dylan wasn't going to be there the way that Jacob was, I needed someone else like him. Not someone to replace him, but someone that could possibly help me heal the hole I've just made today, inside of my heart.

"Would you miss out on a night with the boys just to hold your girlfriend's hand?" I turned to him, breathing out my question that I knew would help answer this aching inquiry I had.

Nick looked almost uncomfortable to answer this, but he did none the less, with a smile on his face. "If its your hand I'd be holding, yeah. Any day," he held onto my hand tighter, showing me that he meant it. His eyes didn't lie – _couldn't _lie.

The day continued on, him not asking me one question about what happened that morning. He held me, said all the sweet things at the right times, and reassured me every hour that it would be okay. I would make it through this, coming out stronger, and with a new friend by my side.

* * *

**_Ever since you went away my heart has never beat the same, and all that I can do... is j_ust laugh_._ :) Soooo, I didn't quite have this finished on sunday night, so I couldn't post :( i know, i really wanted to post it since I got so many reviews! 10+ reviews on this one please, since I know you guys can do it and actually enjoy this story! I LOVE YOU ! Thank you so much for reading and telling me what you thought. Again, if you have any questions, please feel free to message me here, leave a review, or even message me on twitter (drpepperluvgurl) because i would be happy to answer! This chapter is 4k+ words alone without the authors note, and i really hope you guys have a lot to say. I bet you'll have more questions after this, and PLEASE ask. Thank you. You're truly an inspiration.**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	12. Us Against the World

I slammed the door to my neighbor's car, slipping my sweatshirt over my head and pulling it down. I walked to the entrance of the school, opening the door and pacing towards my locker with my head hung low. It's been two days since finding out about Jacob, calling Trace, and my fight with Dylan.

Last night I cried myself to sleep, not quite sure whether it was because of Jacob or Dylan's words. As much as I wanted to deny it, not everything Dylan said was a lie. He made a point, and it seemed careless of me to just go straight to Nick. I should have tried harder to get a hold of Dylan, let him know that he's truly the only one there for me.

_**Meet me at the gym during your lunch period. – Jason**_

The small italic letters read across my blackberry screen, the red light flashing to alert me of a text message.

"Hey Miley," Marcus said, his voice suddenly becoming closer. I looked up to see him standing right behind me. Flipping my hood back, I looked over at him.

"How did you know it was me?" I grinned, blinking a few times feeling the soreness kicking in.

"Your shoes," I looked at my feet. I was wearing my Sperry-topsider slippers, with my tights ripped right below the calf.

"Of course," I nodded, a silent thank you for him holding the door open for me.

"How was your night?" He began to turn the knob on his lock, placing his backpack onto the ground.

"It was alright," I lied, opening my own locker. People didn't need to bear my problems.

I felt a slight breeze as I put my backpack down, looking past Marcus to my right to see who made the wind.

Nick was looking directly at me, his eyes puffy as well, hinting at lust. I quickly turned around, not wanting to deal with his silly eye games right now.

"You okay?" Marcus asked, placing his arm around my shoulder, helping me shut my locker.

"Yeah," I looked at Nick again, shaking my head. "I'm good."

We walked into our homeroom together, saying hello to our teacher before taking our seats. I zipped open my backpack, searching for my headphones. My Dr. Dre beats were quickly placed over my ears, my ipod beginning to play the melodic tune of Eminem speaking about his problems.

…

If a day at school could be clearly defined as chaotic, this would have to be the one.

After homeroom, I walked with Marcus and Jason towards my first period. I told both of them what had happened, hearing all their sympathetic feelings towards me and how they wish they could help me. But they both knew that there was honestly nothing one could do for someone who had to deal with death firsthand, there's only being there for that person a hundred percent and helping them get through this safely. I'm not one of those girls you would read about in stories that ultimately turn to self harm to cure all of their problems. Hurting yourself doesn't get you anywhere but six feet under. I don't want to be there until I know I've lived my life to the fullest I could have, with no regrets – pure love has completely surrounded me my whole life.

The bell rung, I cursed it off stepping into Jason and eventually Marcus' embrace.

"I'm going to talk to you more at lunch today, okay?" Jason said, looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm there for you superstar," Marcus whispered before walking the opposite direction of Jason, late to his first class because of me. Both guys walked with their heads hung low, only making me feel more ashamed of myself. There was just something about me that made every one else around me, feel for me. They couldn't help but know how I felt, and go through it all with me. I made people like me without me even knowing it; these types of things only made me want to throw things at a wall.

I walked quickly towards the gym locker room, not wanting to have much of an interaction with anyone. The only one who understood me, was Sydney; the girl who read through it all, came up and gave me a hug whispering "I understand," in my ear before taking off in the other direction without another glance.

"We are going to be playing a soccer tournament today! This will be our unit for the next two weeks!" my gym teacher yelled out enthusiastically. I didn't want to hear this, because why would I want to try in gym?

I have always had a problem with gym being a requirement. It shouldn't be one for those students who participate in sports, who have practice or a game every single day. It should only be for those who need it – obese or possibly unhealthy in some other way type of people! Not me, who has been playing sports all day every day for the past eleven years of my life. (Yes, since I was four)

"Miss Teacher, I don't really feel too good today, may I please sit out?" I put on my pouting face, coughing with my eyes strained a little for show.

"Yes, but I really hope you're better for the rest of the tournament because you are a leader out here Miley," the teacher said. I shrugged, taking a seat on the bleachers. It's only been a day since hearing about the death of a person who I love – gym class is the least of my worries.

…

"Wait, so he just started ignoring her? And he didn't tell anybody why? SHUT UP!" Becky had been having a very stupid conversation sounding exactly like this for the past ten minutes with Heather. I notice that the girls have problems much less important and harsh that mine. Nobody came seem to understand me, so the only thing I can do is leave. Dylan isn't here for me to run to, and of course I can't go to Nick – according to this little game we play, he must come to me.

I picked up my backpack, motioning for Liz to follow me outside towards the basketball courts. She followed dutifully, keeping up with my quick steps.

"Freshman!" A random guy yelled as we stepped outside. Liz almost flipped them off, but instead she just scowled.

We headed off towards the side of the building where we normally would sit and watch the boys play.

"Liz!" A girl came rushing up to my friend, speaking very quickly. "I need to ask you about the homework that we had last night for English, I really didn't understand what the notebook assignment was and from what point of view we were supposed to-"

Liz cut her off, "Lemme see your notebook." The girl handed over her notebook, walking away slowly towards her backpack where it had her research and other necessary things for the assignment. Liz looked back at me; I nodded in approval telling her it was okay. I slowly looked around the court, seeing the daily pitiful attempt at boys basketball. My breath caught in my throat suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall.

"Um, excuse me?" Cody was standing in front of me, his arms on either side of my head, with his body dangerously close to mine. He was one of those guys on the varsity football team who thought they were hot shit because they played varsity and assumed they could get any girl they wanted to. Unlucky for him, the act was translucent since he was incredibility unattractive.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked, making me grimace in disgust once again. I looked around for Liz, or someone else to help me escape. Of course I was alone out there with a lot of older guys.

"Leave me alone, I thought me ignoring you for the past week was enough of a sign that I didn't want talk and wasn't interested," I growled, trying to step out of his grasp. Why must they always be violent?

"Yeah, I just thought you hadn't gotten much of a chance to get to know me yet, so here I am. Right in front of you, asking for you to get to know me. Nick got nothing me girl, he's just a player with no right mind on how to treat a girl," I looked away, seeing Nick standing just a couple feet away on the basketball court watching this. I begged him with my eyes to come and get me out of this lunatic's hold. He looked hesitant at first, but then dropped the basketball in his hands making his way to me.

"Hey, Cody just back off," Nick said, reaching out to get me out of Cody's grasp. Cody scoffed, taking a step towards Nick as he removed his hold on me. I gladly took a step away from the wall, watching a scene unfold right before me.

"What did you say? I do believe I was having a chat with Miley before you rudely interrupted us. She surely doesn't want to spend time with a guy like you, who clearly cannot treat a young girl right," Cody said, clearly hitting a nerve as Nick's fist balled up at his sides. He took a step closer to Cody about to take a swing at him. I stepped in, not going to allow him to get in trouble because of me. As much as I would have liked to listen on as Cody would explain why Nick is the way he is – so hesitant about the topic of young girls, Brooke as the prime example. She was only a year younger, but something happened when they went out for however long it was, and it scarred him.

"Don't even go there Jones," Nick growled from behind my arms holding him back.

"Shh," I whispered staring straight into Nick's eyes. He was zoned off in another world, taking a few moments to finally notice me.

"Yeah, but there's just that thing about being a fucking asshole to girls that makes you attractive eh?" Cody couldn't help himself. There was a fire in his eyes. Something else went down between them that neither of them would let on about.

Nick's face swelled with anger, he almost knocked me over as he reached for Cody's face. I yelled for help from RJ who was another one of the many people just watching from the sides.

"She doesn't go out with douchebags, so why would she waste her time with me if I was one?" Nick smirked, grabbing Cody and slamming him up against the building of the school.

Cody didn't seem scared or intimidated at all, just kept the grin on his face that he had since he walked over to me from the beginning. "She just doesn't know what you've done. I bet she'll run away the moment she hears what happens. Or what you're capable of, Nick Jonas."

Nick snapped, releasing his anger out in one punch to the face. Cody was knocked to the ground, lucky to still be conscious. RJ had now run over to Nick, pulling him away from the accident immediately and walking quickly inside so nothing else happened. I shook my head at Nick as he looked back at me before entering the building. His face was expressionless.

"Are you okay?" I leaned down on the ground, trying to help Cody stand up or stop the bleeding from his head in some way.

"Your boyfriend is a lunatic, you have no idea what he could have done to you if I didn't come help," his voice trembled with the pain from the hit.

I stroked my fingers lightly across the scar forming on his face, remembering everything Nick has done for me so far. "Yeah. He's just an awful guy. He saw me getting harassed by a stalker, came over to help me, and even got the dude to back off. I couldn't ask for any better help from a complete stranger who barely knows my name."

Cody went silent, not quite knowing how to reply to my sarcastic yet heart filled response.

…

"What happened!" Liz came rushing over to me, completely baffled at the site of me on the ground with my back against the wall with Cody looking asleep next to me – a bruise slowly forming on his face as the blood subsided.

"Cody came on to me, Nick stepped in, end of story."

"Wait, Nick? As in…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, Nick," I groaned, knowing what would be coming.

Brooke came rushing over to me, a distasteful look on her face. "What did you do to him! He's probably going to get expelled for that!" She yelled at me, coming closer so she could try to intimidate me – or get in my face. Neither of which worked. For one, I could kick her ass with ease, and two, Liz stepped in front pushing Brooke away from me.

"Excuse me Elizabeth, I don't think you want to be doing this," she shook her head. Liz being the good friend she was, nodded her head in response.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and there's not one thing that Miley did wrong. If Nick gets expelled, it's because he deserved it. And you're just going to have to deal with your ex – the guy you _love_, leaving the schoool and forgetting about you more than he already has."

"AH!" Brooke yelled, stomping off in the other direction.

"Mmm – ow," Cody groaned as he rolled over. "Loud noises, why loud?" He mumbled before completely passing out.

"Maybe we should call the nurse…" RJ appeared again, alone this time.

"I got this," I stood up, grabbing my bag and walking away from the thing I wanted to escape most. Drama.

The building seemed dimmer than when I exited it at the beginning of the period. The walls were painted the royal blue and silver, dutifully following the colors of our school; the floor was tiled with its specks of marble hidden within. The stairs being on of the only things out of match. As I walked up each step slowly, I couldn't help but notice the figure on the ground at the top of the staircase with his head in his hands. His skin was red, his back up against the lockers in the hallway as soft groans escaped his lips.

I attempted to walk by him without making him look up.

"Miley, I'm really sorry," he said. Nick's voice was broken up, his eyes sincerely apologetic.

"I'll talk with you later," I mumbled before turning on my heel into the nurses' office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The old lady asked. I turned around, noticing I wasn't alone in the room. In the corner was a guy who I had met on one of the second weeks of school. He looked completely stoned.

"Um, there's a junior boy outside who accidently fell down the stairs as he was running to catch the basketball. His face is all scraped up, and he might be unconscious. We didn't want to move him in case he had a concussion."

The nurse stood up immediately, calling someone on her speed dial to come watch the boy who was in her office. "Thank you dear," she smiled wryly at me before taking off out the door and down the stairs.

When I followed her, I saw Nick standing there with his hands above his head, his eyes searching for mine to meet his. When I finally did, he smiled before looking down.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked, letting curiosity get the best of me. "You've done that so many times, it drives me insane."

"Hey I'm no lady gaga but you can take a ride on my disco stick," his grin filled his whole face for a split second before I slapped his shoulder – my cheeks a full on red.

"That makes no sense you weirdo," he smiled taking me up in his arms.

"Love doesn't need to make sense," I allowed him to keep me in his body, my face lightening up with happiness and anxiety. I couldn't help but feel nervous around him – especially when he dropped the _love_ sentences.

We stayed in that position – his arms wrapped securely around my waist, my own lingering around his hips, our bodies so close we could appear to be doing the tango. My head was in the crook of his head beside his shoulder, while his lay on the side of my own. Any passerby could tell that this was more than brother sister relationship that we had led on. That moment, when everything feels perfect.

"Miley?" Jason said from behind me. Nick growled.

"You again..."

"I have a little thing to settle with you Nick," Jason returned just as harshly.

_Not again..._

_

* * *

_**Happy thanksgiving. Tell me what you're thankful for. Tell me what you love. **

**Sorry this took almost two weeks to be updated. My life is crazy right now. The next update with be coming within the next three days. Love you all. Please review.**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	13. Got Dynamite

So I've been a little bit lost lately. I can't tell whether people truly like me, or are just hanging with me for the image I supposedly have built. It's been driving me insane trying to interpret every move people make; every sentence someone speaks to me, I must digest and break down, find out exactly what they mean and if they truly mean what they say.

The hallways seem empty every morning as I pace back and forth in front of my homeroom. Normally, I would be texting Dylan about how my night sucked, or even about how the Catholic people would drive me crazier each day. He would be a total girl with his replies, cracking jokes and using those stupid smiley faces. Then, he'd give in and call me. I'd hear people asking who he is talking to on the other end, his smile always clearly heard when he would answer, "it's my girl" and tell them to get lost.

There was just something about this morning routine that made me miss him even more; Mostly, because it wasn't happening right now. It's not like I can make up for his absence by putting on a smile and dancing around with some girls from soccer – that act is getting old. Sometimes I wonder if anybody notices how much I fake around here. I wouldn't call myself a liar, but if hiding your true emotions is classified as lying, then _damn._ I'm a pro.

…

"Why didn't you talk with me yesterday?" I asked, Jason's figure approaching me in the hallway. He continued to walk towards his locker, sighing at my question that I was dying to know the answer to.

"It's complicated," he groaned.

"Complicated? You just come in while I was with him, then go on about how you need to talk to him? And you don't even tell me what you said? Or come to find me?" his expression stayed blank, while my own grew with anger.

"I mean, I know I left, but that still should have given you the notice that I wanted you to update me on what happened after my departure," I grumbled remembering back to the other day.

_Flashback…_

"_You need to talk with me? Make a damn appointment sophomore," Nick arrogantly said. I squinted at him, finding myself getting more pissed off at this boy with every word that comes out of his mouth. _

_"Are you for real right now?" Jason chuckled. "Yeah, cause you think you're so damn superior since you're a year older. In other words, you're going to die first, and I'm probably going to be more successful than you are since we're about the same age, but I have an extra year to get more brilliant. So, don't even try to pull any of that bullshit with me okay?" Jason took a step forward, internally motioning for me to get out of Nick's basic arm length. "And next, I have a little thing I got to speak with you about. Now, if you would please be so kind to stop playing games with Miley for five seconds, I'd love to talk with you Nick." _

"_Why does everyone keep saying you're playing games with me! I mean seriously! Why is this fucking necessary. Can't they get a damn life, or at least maybe you'd have the decency to tell me why they say this! Or stop?" I blew my top, not being able to watch from the sidelines. That's not my personality. I don't watch things get broken or dismantled in front of me. If anything happens, it's because I couldn't stop it. Not because I allowed it to go on without my consent._

"_Miley," Nick turned to face me, attempting to grab my hand but I swiftly pulled it back before he could._

"_NO! I'm being one hundred percent serious right now. I need you to be honest with me, and I don't appreciate people lying to me," my eyes filled with regret and sorrow. Nick's face grimaced, guilt finally reaching him. Jason on the other hand stood on the side, giving a knowing look and taking my hand while giving it tight squeeze of reassurance._

"_Miley, I truly don't have anything to tell you," I could see right through his lies. I had no use for him now, there was too much he'd get in the way of. He didn't give me enough help for him to actually become useful once he decided to be truthful with me later on._

"_Just take him, I don't want to see him," I side hugged Jason before taking off down the hallway, later to sit in front of my locker and think to myself._

_End of flashback…_

I honestly couldn't muster up any other words to speak to him; I was too pissed off at Nicholas at the moment.

"You know what, never mind. I don't even care. So I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye Jay," again, I walked away before he could get a word in.

"Miley!" a voice yelled. I groaned, thinking that I honestly couldn't get a moment of peace at this forsaken school.

"What," I turned around slowly not interested in any way.

"Um, not to be rude, but some guy just called me and asked to speak with you," Sydney said. I looked around me to make sure nobody else was there.

"Who was it?" I asked, suddenly having absorption to this topic.

"What I'd like to know is how every time I see you, you're either talking to a guy, or there's one with you. Or asking for you! How do you do it…" she shook her head, baffled. I laughed it off, taking the phone from her hands.

"Hello?" I said into the tiny machine.

"Miles," the voice breathed out. I knew that voice. I could recognize that voice from miles away. Not one thing could distract me when I heard that voice calling my name.

"Dylan," I muttered, not quite sure if I was still continuing to be pissed at him, or if my loss for him was too overwhelming I was giving in. Before I could decide, a teacher walked by, making me hang up on the one person who I knew could get me through any day. My one chance to make things right with him again, and I blow it by not allowing him to apologize in person, or even attempt to speak with him. I blow it by being the one who always waits. Because those who wait, might never get what they're waiting for.

The hallways seemed much glummer as I continued to my next class. I don't care where I'm going, or who I might run into along the way, but I'm dreading it already.

…

"These guys suck really badly," It's been about twenty minutes into lunch now, and I've been watching these junior and senior guys attempt to play basketball. I couldn't help but have a commentary. Having an older brother and practically always considering him as a best friend has its ways of making you become a sport-a-holic. I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah, mhm," the girl I was talking to didn't quite have an interest. She probably was only staying next to me because I was the only one she knew outside.

"Well, I'm going. See you," she then just took off, heading for a group of girls that I didn't know, and I doubt that she knew either.

"Gosh, they're lame. All these people are so fake, especially these basketball guys. And they call themselves athletes," I grinned, swinging my backpack straps around.

"Um, would you like to come out and show us something?" a guy who must have overheard me said. He was now looking at me expectantly, with the entire group of guys behind him just staring, waiting for me. I wish Nick were out here.

I looked around, waiting for any support from people standing around. Possible a person who knew me that could get me out of this dreadful situation. But honestly, I didn't have anything to lose. People already start shit about me, so if I did this all it would do is cause more to be spread.

As of now, I don't give a shit.

"Yeah, bring it," I dropped my backpack to the concrete and headed onto the black court.

The guys all grinned, seeing me coming over there with my uniform and all; the polo navy shirt, skirt, tights and Sperry's. They didn't know what was coming to them.

"Okay, who wants the sophomore girl?" some guys snickered in the background. The group of girls turned to look at what all the commotion was.

"We'll take her," one guy said. He was wearing the white polo shirt, which indicated he was a senior. I smiled lightly at him, only to receive what looked like a grimace.

That's okay; I'd show them all up.

"Give me the ball," I growled, taking the ball and immediately crossing over, in between my legs, stutter stepping and going behind the back before pulling up into a jump shot as I pushed off the guy in front of me, hearing the ball swish through the netting.

I smirked, pleased with how the first play resulted. Though, as the game progressed slowly, I could tell these guys weren't going to be easy on me physically because of my size and the fact I'm a girl. No, my skills are apparently too much for them to handle not trying to stop.

…

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Damn, wish we took her on our team."

"We got our asses whopped by a girl who doesn't even play basketball!"

The score was twenty five to six, my team being the twenty-five. I had drained two three's, and even nailed a couple foul shots. After my team was winning by at least eight, the other guys started fouling like crazy, getting annoyed.

"Hey, you did good girl, what's your name?" the senior guy who originally took me on his team asked me.

"Miley."

"Cool, I'm Brandon. Where'd you learn to play ball like that?"

"I have an older brother, whose 6'6, with the muscle index of a professional hockey player. When I wanted to practice for my basketball team, I had to go through him to get the basket. Now let me tell you, all those tears weren't worth it," I grinned.

"Amazing and funny too!" A guy came over, who I also recognized to be on my team. I felt the stares of all the other players as these two seniors interacted with me.

I blushed, feeling my muscles tighten. I looked around me, noticing the glares of the girls from before, and the gaze of astonishment by Nick and his peers.

"Thanks, I'm Miley," I stuck out my hand. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up half-choking me to death.

"You're my new best friend, sophy!"

"That's Eric," Brandon said. Eric continued to spin my around, until I began laughing.

"Hey best friend, do you think you could put me down? Oh, and go buy me a Gatorade, I'm parched," I fanned myself, feeling nothing but satisfaction.

Nick then appeared by the basket, a smile occupying his face directed at me, because I just schooled a bunch of seniors and juniors. But most of all, I just got two great guys as my buddies.

"Yeah girl anything for you! You're definitely going to be trying out for basketball here, right?" Eric smiled at me, putting his hands on his hips. It looked quite feminine if you ask me.

"Um, well I don't know if I can, I wouldn't quite have a ride to all the stuff," I looked away, remembering what was going on with my life right now. Everything slowly hit me in the face, and I felt the loneliness surround me again. Like its always been quoted, standing alone in a crowded room; exactly how I felt.

_I guess I made friends._

_

* * *

_**Sorry the updates have been on a weekly basis as opposed to the original like every three days update. Basketball takes over my LIFE, while soccer is there in the background to kick me in the butt. As well as music, standing on the sidelines just waiting to get at me. Everything about my life is on a tight rope so to speak. Oh, and my favorite teacher just got fired/sacked/left so i'm really upset about that as well.**

**Please tell me what you thought about this. If you guys have any questions that haven't been answered yet, then go ahead and ask. And if i don't answer them here, then i will on the next update. That update... I'm thinking that Wednesday or Thursday would be a good day. Thanks for being supportive of me! i love you to bits!**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	14. Something More

Today was the biggest day of my sophomore year. The rivalry football game. Us verses the Archbishop Carol bulldogs from across town. Cops would be there in mass numbers because of the known fights in the past. Every senior from both schools would be there. If they weren't, there excuse would be hospital worthy.

Most people get there a few hours early and get food beforehand. Lucky for me, I got invited by Jasmine and a bunch of basketball dudes to go to Panera before. Well, three hours before game time.

Of course (as always) I was the youngest of the group, a mere fifteen against these seventeen year olds. Yeah, I am kind of proud of myself. Most people spend their whole time in high school trying to figure themselves out, while trying to fit in. For me, the fitting in came naturally. Whether it was my personality or looks, people were just naturally attracted to me.

I ran out of my house wearing two thermal long sleeve shirts, a football jersey (Marcus' white one), black skinny jeans, and my brown ugg boots with a long black north face in hand. Jasmine opened up the car door from the inside, pulling me inside next to her. I nodded at the driver, who was a junior I didn't know. In the passenger seat was Nick, his eyes locked with mine for a split second before Jasmine pulled me into a deep conversation. I shook my head at him before turning my focus to the girl who invited me.

"Gosh, this must be fun for you. Like, you first rival game eh?" she smiled, her voice all giddy.

"UH, I've been to football games before. But yeah, this is my first for this school." Nick turned around to meet my eyes again.

"Hey," I said. He looked surprised that I said anything. But nonetheless, he returned the smile I held.

"Hey Miley, how was your Friday night?" he asked, his shoulders turning to face me as his whole body slid over.

"Uh," I can't tell him that I cried the whole night, staring at pictures of Dylan. "It was great." The things you could hide with a smile.

"Good," he offered before turning back around. This was going to be a long night apparently. And Jasmine could tell, her face lighting up as she propped her glasses back into place letting a giggle slide from her plump lips.

"Shut up," I hit her arm.

"Okay, so do you wanna order the food or grab the table?" the driver asked Jasmine. He asked this as if he already had the answer but was just waiting for her to say it.

"You're ordering," she said, grabbing my arm and climbing out of the car. Just as we walked into the Panera, RJ pulled up in a car with a few other people I didn't recognize except – wait, is that Kasey?

"Hey Kase!" yup. That's Kasey.

"Well, this should be fun," I mumbled walking after Jasmine.

"I think there's a table over here. We sat here last time," Jasmine said.

"Do you guys come here before every PVI game?" I wondered, watching all the boys walk in with Kasey and two other girls following. A total of six people, not including me. So, I was the seventh and odd man out.

"Yeah, we do," she laughed.

"Wait, does um…" I stopped, realizing I didn't know the guy who drove me here's name.

"Oh right! Greg doesn't know what to order!" she grinned as if this was the funniest thing in the world. "What do you want?" she asked, standing up next to the table.

"Uh, I'll just have a Caesar salad and a strawberry smoothie," I handed her ten dollars, watching her take off – leaving me alone.

Not for long. "Hey," Nick sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said, blushing as he put his arm nonchalantly over my shoulder. I felt my whole body go hot, his breath hitting my hair. I could have sworn I was sweating at this moment, but it quickly ended as Kasey came up and sat across from us, glaring with distaste. I slightly moved away from Nick, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. He looked annoyed, as if this was a usual.

"So Kase, you excited that the soccer season is almost over?" Nick asked, placing his hands on the table.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. I'll finally be able to go to the mall and on dates and stuff," her voice raised at the mention of dates, her eyes widening suggestively. Nick didn't look phased at all, his eyes never leaving the side of my face.

"That's so great Kasey! Who do you got your eyes on? The soccer team thinks its RJ. You two go great together," I smiled, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Nick glanced away from me to look at Kasey, only for her to stare back at him. The moment was too much for me to handle – especially since I was supposed to be getting her away from Nick, not pulling them together.

"Excuse me," I said, sliding out of the booth and walking up to the line to wait with Jasmine and Greg as they waited for our food to be made.

"Oh hey Miles! These are the guys," she motioned towards the group of people standing beside her waiting for their food as well.

"This is Greg, he drove us here," she nodded at Greg as he stepped over to me to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled meeting his beautiful green eyes, with a speck of brown in them around the edges. I could stare mesmerized all day. He smiled back, clearly assessing me as well.

"And this is Bella, Danielle, and James!" she smiled, pointing to each person, introducing them one by one. Out of all of them, the only one I could see myself friends with was Danielle and Greg. There was something intimidating about Bella, with her petite chocolate skin body, and her curly black hair just accented with a glare. James, looked pretty cute, I knew that he was a basketball guy from watching him play during lunch, but I had no idea he was this hot. He just looked like the player type of guy, so I didn't know whether to get involved. Now Greg, he was shy – but that smile was so contagious you just couldn't help but love the guy.

"What's taking so long?" Nick came up to the counter, noticing that I was staring at Greg as he looked at his shoes. He was just too cute for words. Nick didn't seem to think so.

"Hey Greg," Nick said. "I think Kasey is getting alone at the table, maybe you should go over there and keep her company. I'll wait for the food. You too Dani, Bella, and Jay, I got this."

Jasmine being Jasmine, started cracking up as the group suddenly walked over to the table except for Greg. "Nah, I'll just wait here for the food," he said, smiling at Nick like they had a secret joke.

Nick thought about this for a moment before just shrugging and walking towards the counter to lean on it, his gaze turning to me.

"So," he started. I looked at Greg once again, fully intrigued at him. For some reason, I kept thinking he could be Dylan's brother. They were just so similar in looks, and from first glance they could be similar on the psychological level as well. Suddenly, I felt warped in a time machine, my mind miles away.

_July of that year, two weeks before I left for Florida_

"_Nothing is going to change while you're gone Mile, I swear!" Dylan's eyes were full of regret. He knew that I wouldn't be seeing him for another month. He knew that we would be leaving each other on a very low note. The fight that just took place about feelings, clearly made us both know what could happen as I stepped on the plane that day._

_"It gets harder every day, cause I love you more than I did before and if you ask me I will stay," he groaned, his voice changing again. He was no longer the boy who was shy to show his emotions, he was now a man telling a girl that he loved her more than ever, and didn't want her to leave. Because he knew, that the moment I stepped onto the plane, I might not come back. Ever._

"Back to reality oop! There goes gravity yo!" Eminem's soft cries were heard on the radio in the Panera, the words speaking to me on more than one level as I was brought back to the situation at hand, my eyes hinting at tears. I mimicked Greg's earlier actions, staring at my shoes trying to avoid anything and everyone. I walked to the table taking a seat next to Dani, trying to think of a way to get Dylan out of my mind – trying to get the image of Greg as the twin of Dylan out of my thought process.

"So, Miley," Danielle started. I looked at her, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"How come I haven't seen you at school before?" I questioned, interrupting her. She had the reddest, almost orange, hair I have ever seen. It was so pretty, accenting her freckles perfectly. She smirked, reading the thoughts straight off of my face.

"Well, most people don't see me at school because I have a tendency to run from class to class. You see," she leaned in close, hinting at a secret. "I'm a bit of a dork," she grinned. And I never would have guessed by a first glance. She laughed as I giggled slightly with her, watching as Jasmine and Greg brought over the food, Nick trailing behind them. Jasmine took a seat next to me, Greg sitting across from me as the spot on my other side was already taken up, Nick sat at the end.

"Got the drinks," James showed up with at least four beverages in his hands. I took mine which looked like it was about to fall first quickly before he could attempt to set it down with the rest of the drinks.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Miley!" I groaned hearing the sound of my name. They were far too cheerful as they said it, and well… I don't do cheerful.

Jason popped up into my view, a group of people trailing behind him. Some of whom I recognized, others I did not. "You guys all here for the pre-game snack?" he asked, directly his question mainly at me. I nodded, watching as he leaned up against the booth on Jasmine's side. Nick sat rigid, keeping his gaze elsewhere.

I smiled, staring up at one of my new best friends. "Hey Jason!" he returned the smile willingly, leaning over Jasmine to pat my head. Jasmine of course, laughed at this, standing up to allow me to get out of the booth and hug him.

"Hey Miles," he said again. "Wanna stand in line while I order? I kinda want to talk to you," I looked to Jasmine asking for her approval. She nodded with a smile, so I said "okay," and followed him to the line.

"So, I see you're already in with the junior group. It's cool that they invited you, Greg is really nice," Jason looked back over at the table where my new friends sat. "He's been in my latin class for a two years now, really great guy." I nodded in agreement, leaning against the counter to assess them as well.

"Yeah, they are really great," I smiled.

"I see Nick is in that group too?" he tilted his head questioningly.

"Mhm, I know. He's bad news according to the gossip chain, but he deserves a chance to prove me wrong. Besides, he's kinda cute," I smirked shaking my head and blushing.

"What a girl," Jason laughed, taking the red buzzer that just went off out of his hand and placing it in the basket, taking his newly made food off of the counter.

Just then, a girl walked up to him. "Jason, Annabel left her phone at home and Gordon forgot a jacket. I'm gonna have to drive them back to their house and get the stuff, so we might just eat elsewhere. Want to come or just stay?" she gave me a death look.

"Uh, I'll just stay with Miley okay?" the girl nodded, slowly turning and walking to the door.

"Why did she give me a look like she wanted my guts?" I chuckled, clearing amused at how other girls acted when there was someone just talking to a guy they had some type of interest in.

"Yeah, that's Piper. She's a little intense," he said, just nodding as if it was no big deal.

"Um, well do you want to come sit at our table? I could ask them if you wanted to come. I'm sure Greg would be cool with it, and well Jasmine is open to anything."

"Okay, that sounds cool," Jason followed me as I walked to my group, all-laughing in unison as I came up with Jay.

"Hey Jaz, do you think Jason could hang with us for a while? And a ride to the game? His group kinda ditched him since they needed feminine hygiene products," jasmine laughed nodding her head.

"Sounds fine, just ask Greg if it's okay with him," I looked to the guy who reminded me so much of my best friend. He nodded, showing a smile before turning back to his food in silence.

"Thank you Greg," I said as sincerely as I could, making Jasmine scoot over so I could sit and there would be room for Jason as well. Nick, being right next to him now, took a deep breath, clearly unenthused.

"Well, this should be fun," Jason said, taking a big bite of his food.

I smiled, realization hitting me. I just invited Jason to hang out with these new friends of mine at the biggest football game of the year. And on the day where I had decided I was going to finally tell Nick that I was tired of his games for real this time, and he needed to make a move before it was too late. For all I know, I won't be here next year. Not at this school, or in this town.

…

"This is so exciting!" I nearly screamed, following Jasmine up onto the bleachers. The majority of the people on the bleachers were either seniors or juniors; all decked out in spirit wear. The visitor bleachers at PVI were very small, so only the real fans and upperclassmen could be up there. Hence, I was lucky to get a seat instead of having to stand on the sidelines next to the bleachers. Although, most people on the bleachers weren't going to be sitting for any of the game.

"I know right! These games are always the most intense and its just crazy when you see what goes down at the snack bar at halftime. I swear, all of the fans go over there yelling at each other. Good thing that we sent Jason over there instead of you, or else you'd probably be getting trampled right now," she grinned, turning her body so she fit perfectly in between the people beside her. She scooted over pushing people aside to make room for me, and I climbed up next to her. Then, I noticed just who was next to me.

"Hey Miles," he smiled.

"Hi Nick," I almost groaned. There was something about him I couldn't get over. And right now, I just didn't want to be addicted to his face – his eyes, or anything other damn part of him. I just wanted to enjoy the game in peace. No strings attached.

"Hey Sweets, I got the goods," Jason popped up, squeezing his way in between the people in front of me, turning to smile at me before handing me the coke.

"Thanks boo," I took the coke willingly, opening it with a click and taking a sip. I turned to Nick, grin across my face. "You were saying?"

"Uh yeah, I just wondered if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" he asked, his eyes gazing at the back of Jason's head.

"Um, I already have plans, I'm sorry," I looked into his eyes, waiting to get a reaction from him, but all he offered was a clinched fist.

"It's because my brother is in town for the week, and I really need to spend some time with him. Maybe next time? I'm free on Tuesday?" I tried again, hoping I'd get a better answer this time. This could be the first time that we would legit hang out, not because he was trying to take away my tears or clean up the mess I made by getting in over my head. No, this would be two friends getting to know each other, alone, and just having a good time.

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, finally showing me some emotion.

"Good," I stated, turning to look behind me – emotions pouring out as my face lit up with happiness. (I couldn't let him see that, now could i?")

Suddenly, Jason's phone started to ring as he rummaged through his pockets to take out the vibrating object. "Hello?"

Long pause.

"Oh yeah of course! See ya in a sec, mmk?" and he hung up. He turned back to me, hinting at a frown. "Hey Miles, I'll be right back. Gotta go pick up someone at the snack bar okay? Be back." And he took off down the bleachers, probably knocking over a few people on the way.

"Why do you like him?" Nick immediately asked me. My eyes shot back in confusion, my face getting wrinkled as his face held nothing but complete seriousness.

"Um, he's a really great guy," I answered, sounding more like a question than a real answer though.

"He likes you, and I just…" his voice dropped. "He flirts with you all the time, and well, people think you're dating and it just doesn't seem right-"

"You're jealous," I interrupted him, a smile hinting at the corners of my lips.

"No I'm not!" he sounded annoyed. More like in denial if you ask me.

I laughed outloud, enjoying this completely. "Yes you are Nicholas, don't deny the feelings you're hiding inside. You love me," I joked. His face went expressionless for a moment before it turned up into a smile.

"What's wrong with your face?" I joked, finally hitting the Nick that I had been trying to meet for the past couple of weeks. The one I saw the first time I looked in his eyes, and watched him play basketball with his friends.

He gave me a crooked smile, sticking his hand out to softly touch my cheek – slowly it slided down my face until it just stopped at my chin.

Someone coughed, bringing us both out of our little world we had just made. I looked up to see Jason standing there confused.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Nick asked him, motioning for Jason to step up to the spot where I currently stood. "Miley, you don't mind just standing in his spot for a second. Next to Greg?" his smiled turned devilish, but nonetheless I obliged, taking a step down.

They started talking immediately, in hushed tones so I couldn't hear them at all. I turned anxiously to Greg. He gave me a tentative smile, giving me a little side hug.

"So, your name is Miley right?" I nodded, trying to stop myself from attempting to hear Nick and Jason talking – most probably about me.

"That's a pretty name. Did your mom or dad name you?" he smiled, making me laugh the slightest at his odd question. He was being completely serious, and that's what made it so funny.

"Uh, I think it was my dad. When I was a little girl, my dad had just called me destiny hope. But, I was always smiling and a happy child," I paused, hoping that he would give a signal that he was interested or that he actually didn't mind hearing my long story. He just nodded, smiling at me with those beautiful lips that formed into the most mesmerizing expression I've ever laid my eyes on – his smile could save a life. "And well, they just kind of called me Smiley. That caught on pretty fast. Now, it's Miley for short."

"That's pretty awesome. I only got named Greg because some old guy who was supposedly really awesome in my family had that name and BAM! I was conceived." His smile shown brighter than any light in the stadium. He was a genuinely happy person, something I really could use in a friend right now since I didn't have much happiness left in my life at the moment. Not too many people calling me "Smiley" at the moment in time.

I laughed at his explanation. "Well, I'm glad that guy died so you could get the name Greg, because it suits you well," I grinned, laughing along with him as the crowd cheered loudly at a touchdown for my school's team.

"IRETON WINS! THE KNIGHTS WIN!" My face bloomed with happiness as I started jumping along with the rest of the crowd. Greg hugged me as we continued jumping and yelling at the top of our lungs – being _teenagers,_ and having the time of our lives.

I turned around, hoping that I could celebrate with Jasmine, Jason… or Nick.

Jason stepped down next to my row, his face grim. He made his way through the people that stood between us, his arm reaching out to me. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body – close enough to feel his heated face and the warmth of his chest.

"See you later Miles," he said, slowly pulling back from me. He looked me in the eyes, the grief look back. Then, he kissed my cheek leaving abruptly after.

I turned around to Nick, he wouldn't meet my gaze so I stepped up to my previous spot. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, we just settled something and he said he was going to leave," his face was blank, not giving off any hints of what could have happened.

"Why won't you ever tell open up to me?" I could feel my frozen cheeks being cascaded with warm salty water.

Yeah little did I know before, we would be something more.

* * *

**Life hit me in the face. Probably going to update another two times before winter break if over. MAYBE before christmas. if not, then merry christmas :) and if you're jewish, hope you had an amazing hanukah! and if you're muslim..happy winter break! HAH :) and HAPPPYY NEEWWW YYEAARRR! love you guys to bits. 15+ reviews for the next one please. gotta know if you like this or not.**

**Em._ Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	15. That Should Be Me

_Everybody's laughing in my mind. Rumors spreading bout this other guy..._

I spent the past week at home on my bed staring at the ceiling for hours. I haven't picked up my soccer ball, iPod – not even my cell phone or laptop. I haven't talked to anyone except my parents. And even to them it was either a nod or a mumble. In true honesty, I had shut myself away from the world and didn't have an intention of going back. Sometimes all I wanted to do was stay here and feel the comfort of my own blankets tangled between my legs or the familiar purple pillow that I would just hug onto to stop the pain attacking my chest. Because right now, these little things were what I called perfect; just being able to tolerate a day without wanting to just break myself into a million pieces. Everything from my old life – old school, everything from before a week ago, was perfect too but in a different way. I was happy. But that was all gone now. Every last bit.

You know why? Yup, you guessed it correctly. It was my best friend who I hadn't spoken to in a week. The guy who left his own birthday party that he spent weeks preparing for, just to come comfort me after my ex-boyfriend broke up with me over the phone. The same guy who spent all summer at my beach house with me (as apposed to playing football all summer) as I cried myself to sleep remembering my grandpa who died right before school got out. Yeah, the guy who would jump in front of a bus for me. Take a bullet for me! And how did I repay him? Well…

…

"Who is that guy?" a random girl in my lunch pointed out, awfully loud which caught my attention as well as the rest of the lunchrooms'. Nick's gaze some how found my own, his eyes dropping slightly as he stood up. I shook my head, signaling for him to stay put. As usual, he ignored me, getting up to come and accompany me outside.

"Let me handle this alone, please," I groaned. I wanted to make things better with Dylan, and having Nick there would not make it any easier for me. Not the slightest.

"Fine. But…" he contemplated for a moment, thinking of what he could do for me if I decided I didn't like the way the conversation was going. (How could I read that just from his expression? – No idea.)

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," he nodded in understanding, slowly turning and walking back into the lunchroom. I took a deep breath, ready to face the one person who I had been keeping in the dark for way too long.

"Dylan," I walked over to him, his face lit up as he heard my voice. He smiled lightly at me, meeting me halfway and hugging me like never before. It was urgent, tight, and full of lust.

"I missed you so much Miles you have absolutely no idea! I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I totally went home and bawled after our fight that day. Seeing you with him," he turned to look at the window where he was spotted earlier by students at my school – some of them still staring now. "I couldn't help but be jealous. I was always there for you, and well, I just felt like I wasn't needed anymore. I didn't like feeling that way."

"It's not like I liked feeling as if you didn't care for me or value my opinion either Dylan," I spoke softly, not wanting to be passive aggressive.

"I understand Miles, you just need to understand how I was feeling as well." His facial features showed that he honestly didn't sleep much for this past week, and he smelled like sweat and rust. I waited for him to continue his explanation as I continued analyzing his every move. He did the same, and we stood there just staring blankly at each other for another minute or so. With us, nothing was ever rushed – it could never be.

He sighed as if he was completely exhausted, finally giving up to the fight. "Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders. Everyone's leaning on me," he took a deep breath, calming himself slightly before continuing. "And I just finally cracked Miles, there was too much for me to handle."

"Me too Dylan, me too," I quickly walked into his arms as he welcomed me willingly. I knew that whatever was going on between us was over in that moment. We both accepted our faults, and that no matter what we would make it through everything else together – just because we're that lucky to have each other.

His smile grew as well as his muscles, his flexing showed me that he was ready to do the usual Dylan. He lifted me up into the air, spinning me around and yelling, "I missed you Miles!"

The autumn air suddenly filled with the soft cries of laughter escaping both of our mouths, the entire day seeming to get brighter by the second.

"So, will you go to the funeral with me?" I asked, finally able to catch my breath.

"Of course. I'm always going to be there for you, and I know he meant a lot to you Miley. You never forget your first love," he nodded in understanding. How he knew about my feelings for Jacob, I was unsure. Yet, it didn't really matter to me because all I knew was... I got my best friend back.

…

"Hold up, tell me the truth about that guy that you looked completely in love with today during lunch. What happened!" Sydney squealed as she took my hands, bouncing up and down rapidly on her seat.

"No big deal, we were just fighting and well," I stopped myself so I could actually think about what we did – or rather what we came over. I smiled to myself, feeling my whole body fully whole again. "We made up and know that we will always have each others backs."

"Aw! I wish I had a best guy friend. Is he gay? They're always the best of friends you have no idea, I mean they are just the best people in the world!" she exclaimed quite animatedly.

I just laughed at the thought of Dylan being gay. "He's not gay, probably the straightest dude I've ever met." I chuckled trying to imagine Dylan liking another guy in that way. With no such luck, I stood up from my table searching for Jason – hoping he could walk me to my next class seeing as the bell just rung for fifth period.

I stood at the front of the lunchroom for four minutes, hoping that he'd show up. When he didn't, I walked towards Mr. Lucas' class just praying that he wasn't pissed at me. Or that whatever Nick had said to him didn't hit him too hard. I know they don't have the best relationship with each other, but I didn't think that Nick would literally just tell Jason to stop hanging out with me. Let alone, believe that Jason would listen to him.

Probably the worst history class I had all year, but thankfully I knew I would be seeing Nick right after this ended. And that by itself, was enough to make me forget about my raw feelings and anger, allowing me to just sit and stare blankly at my teacher for an hour – just getting by.

…

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Cunningham I have roses for a miss Miley Cyrus," A girl appeared at the door as her hand dropped to her side. I stood up, walking over to the teacher who was reading the note.

She smiled at me asking, "Who is Dylan?" I felt my cheeks blush immensely as I walked back to my seat with the flowers.

I carefully took the note out of the bouquet, my fingers shaking slightly.

**I missed you. Thanks for forgiving me. You're the best girl friend I've ever had. I love you a million red m&m's miles.**

**-dylan **

"Why would Dylan send you red roses?" Nick's whisper came a little too arrogantly. His ignorance sent my smile away, replaced by a look of pure nothing.

"Um, he knows I hate pink ones?" I shrugged my shoulders, turning back to the front of the class, smelling the roses that my best friend sent me.

The rest of the class was awkward, and it didn't get any better as the day went on. People kept talking to me about Dylan and the roses. At the end of the day, everyone knew me as the girl who got roses sent to her. I hadn't seen Jason all day either, which did not make this day any easier for me. And, Marcus left school early for a football game. So basically I had no one there for me. Except, Nick. And he was no help as he stood by me with that sad look. Those eyes that killed me. His expression never changed, every time someone would come talk to me about the roses or my best friend's chivalrous actions, he would just stand on the sidelines. I could tell what was going on, I just didn't want to accept what he was basically saying to me.

The look on Nick's face clearly stated what he was thinking. _That should be me…_

…

"_Now, today is the last lady knights home game of the season! And the Ireton royalettes have prepared a small dance number to kick off the game!" _the announcer's voice boomed from the booth upstairs. I sat on the bench with my teammates as our coach began with his speech to us just as he did before every game. Though, most of us were watching the dance team behind them.

"So today is a really big day ladies," the coach bent down on his knees after taking a step closer as the music boomed in the background. "We have to win this in order to advance into the playoffs and have home field advantage for a least one more game."

"Yes coach," the team announced in unison. The stadium went black for a moment as the lights adjusted dramatically onto the field for dramatic effect.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" the announcer said as the other team headed onto the field taking the place of where the dance team just stood.

The crowd came to their feet, clapping and cheering as we took the field ourselves. "One, two, three, _KNIGHTS_!" we chanted, running onto the field and taking our positions just like we had done for the past month or so. I looked over at the stands from where I was on the field. It felt like worlds away. Us, and _them_.

"Okay guys," I walked onto the field joining the circle that the starters had formed at the top of our eighteen box. "This is _our_ time. Nobody else can change our fate, it's all us. We are the ones who will control the outcome of this game. You wanna win? Show these "studs" up here on this field, right now, and show everyone who the real champions of this league are, alright?" everyone nodded and put their hands in.

"Dominate on three," we all nodded, nervous smiles on our faces. "One, two, three, _dominate!"_ From the moment the refs blew the first whistle, I couldn't remember anything. I was in a trance, there was absolutely no thoughts going through my mind other than I needed to win, and this game was in my hands.

It was _my time._

…

"I can't believe it! We are like five minutes away from being the number one seed in the semi-finals for tomorrow!" Liz said, taking a large gulp from the water bottle that people were passing around.

"Shh!" and the bench went silent.

"Ladies," coach said, his voice cracking at the end. "You all know what I'm going to say. The passing could be better, and all we need to do is slow down. You are all rushing out there, and we just need to relax – but not too much that you let them forget who the champs are, all right? Now get back out there!" and we all took the field as the injured girl who was down on the field exited in her coaches arms swiftly.

_Come on Miley, this is your time to shine._ My mind was running wild as I scanned the stands, trying to find some reassurance in my own beliefs. I caught Nick's eyes, getting a nod from him as well as a smile. Then, I found Marcus' own eyes, getting a jersey pump and a yell. Then, I knew that whatever I was about to do, I'd be supported. And that people believed in me. Well, that's good enough for now.

"_Kick their preppy little asses Miles!" _I turned quickly to meet Dylan shouting and getting people to jump along with him, holding a sign with my name and jersey number on it. I blew him a kiss, running onto the field and getting into the zone.

Before I knew it, we were all huddled up as we were earlier in the game, except this time – we were screaming and almost in tears.

"We did it!"

"Knights! Knights! Knights!"

"We won!"

"Champs again!"

"_HELL YEAH_!"

At this moment, everything was perfect. I wouldn't want this any other way.

…

"Good game Miley," my coach said, picking up his bag and beginning to walk off the field, following all the other people before him.

"Thanks coach," I mumbled, continuing to remove all of my gear and throwing it into my bag. I wasn't quite ready to meet all the screaming fans yet, so I took my sweet time by the bench.

"Nice job Mile!" Sydney and Liz walked past me, patting my shoulder on the way and winking. "See ya Monday!"

"Bye guys," I laughed, standing up and beginning to meet the inevitable. (Yes, the crowd that was still waiting for the rest of the team to go through their tunnel.)

"Miles," he was standing right at the end of the bench, his hands dug deep in his pockets. A smile hinting at his lips.

"How did I do?" I grinned slightly, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You were brilliant," he said, running over to me and lifting me up over his head and spinning me in the air.

"Ah! Haha Nick come on – stop!" I giggled uncontrollably, his strong hands holding me up as he held the same proud look. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine, his hands cascading down the sides of my body as my feet lightly touch the earth again. Shock hits me dead in the face, my lips barely moving against his.

He pulled away shortly, smiling as he pulled a piece of hair that was escaping from my braid behind my ear.

"Oh hey Miley!" then came Dylan's voice from the distance. Nick took a step closer to me, pulling me close to his body.

"Tell me whats going on with you two," he whispered.

"Are you seriously jealous right now?" I countered, my breath trickling at his neck.

"No, I'm not jealous! I just don't understand," his face changed from slightly annoyed, to on the edge of furious. "I'm just mad that you would have the indecency to lead on me on like this, and then just leave everything we've worked for, or rather everything that I have tried achieving with you, in the dust." And with one swift motion, he was gone.

"You did not just do that!" Kasey then appeared in the spot that Nick just held, her hands on her hips as she emanated heat from her petite little furious face.

"Hey, relax dude," Dylan finally reached me, placing his strong arms around my shoulder protectively.

"Well hey, I wouldn't get involved with a heartbreaker if I were you, especially after the things that he's done to girls like you in the past, Miley," Kasey sneered. "It's in your best interest, to back off."

Dylan and I watched her stomp off as if this was her house, and someone just took a major dump on her lawn.

"What was that about?" Dylan asked, his eyes concerned as he lead me towards the crowd by the parking lot that still had not disbanded yet.

"Nothing," I grumbled. I just wish Kasey's words meant nothing to me. But they did, and that's what I hated most. Because people tell me the same things she just told me, every day that they see me with him. They all say the same thing. That he isn't right for a girl like me.

* * *

**Well hey hey hey chikas! :) i think i love this chapter. and the next one too. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME.. i need help with some things. Don't be a silent reader. i take anonymous reviews people! Anyways, i hope your new years was awesome (didn't party too hardy now did ya?) and your winter break was as amazing as mine, if not better! **

Review for me please. I love you to pieces.

Em. **Whisper hello, i miss you quite _terribly._**


	16. Chasing Cars

I'd been contemplating what I was about to do all morning. I kept thinking that maybe he wouldn't want to see me after what happened last night. Or rather, he didn't mean to do it so it wasn't something he would talk to me about. Nonetheless, I walked up to the front door of the large brick house, lifting my hand to knock on the door. I stood there for probably five minutes with my hand in a fist with my knuckles slightly touching the door. I knew this was the right thing to do, I had to confront him about it or else he would think that it meant nothing to me. When in reality, it meant _everything._

I took a deep breath, my confidence finally settling in, as I knocked hard on the door. No answer. Just as I was turning around to leave, the door flung open with a very exhausted looking Nick standing there.

"Oh um, did I wake you?" I was honestly at loss for words, not quite knowing what to say, and now questioning my plan even more.

"Miley?" was his response. His eyes were finally adjusting to the light from the sun, as he focused in on my face further – as if scanning for something.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," I said, hoping that he would try to make this less awkward for me, yet he wasn't quite helping so far.

"Nick, sweetie who's at the door?" just then, a women who looked to be in her late thirties came to the door, lightly placing her hand on Nick's shoulder and looking curiously at me.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I stuck out my hand, smiling at the woman who I knew to be Nick's mother. They had the same eyes, and luscious curly brown hair.

"Oh Miley! I'm Denise," she shook my hand and then hurriedly pushed Nick aside. "Oh please dear, do come inside." I nodded thankfully, stepping into the beautiful home. Right away I was hit with the scent of blueberry scones.

"Mrs. Jonas, whatever you're making in the kitchen smells delicious!" I looked brightly into her eyes, watching them light up at my compliment.

"Mom!" a little boy descended down the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt. "Can Tobey come over?" he went over to Denise and put on the cutest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"Yes Frankie, he can. But it will have to be after noon since we already have company over, and I'm expecting Kev and Dani over for brunch soon." The little boy known to be Frankie nodded before turning his attention to me.

"Hi," he said shyly. I smiled at him, bending down to get to his level.

"I'm Miley," I said, he returned my smile with a grin that looked identical to Nick's. Well, so Nick has a younger brother. How charming.

"I'm Frankie, Frankie Jonas."

"Uh yeah Frank, maybe you should go upstairs okay?" he nodded but not before winking at me.

"He's a charming one, I like him," I looked at Nick who was staring at me quite mortified.

"Miley, would you like to join us for brunch?" Denise asked. I looked at Nick trying to find a sign of doubt, and turned back to his mom not finding one.

"Yes, that would be lovely thank you," she nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I turned to look at Nick. "So why didn't you tell me you had a brother? You hear me talking about mine all the time!" he shrugged.

"Well I actually have three brothers," he sort of looked away for a moment. "So you came here to talk? About what?"

This caught me off guard, but I still stood my ground. "I wanted to talk about the kiss," I looked straight into his eyes.

"Hey," he noticed my smile faltering as he stood in silence. He came over to me, taking my arm and leading us outside to his backyard – which just so happened to have a pool.

We just sat down at the table poolside, waiting for the other person to say something.

"Okay," he started off, finally letting me breathe. "I don't really know what came over me at the game Miley, I'm sorry I did that. I was just so…" he stopped and shook his head.

"Angry? JEALOUS? In love?" I whispered out the last one for fear of embarrassment.

"Yeah, all of those," he mumbled out. "Honestly, it meant a lot to me Miles, and I probably shouldn't have done it when I did but-" I cut him off with my lips racing to find his. He finally let go and moved his in sync with mine, his hands finding their way to my waist instantly.

"Miley! Nick! Food's ready!" Denise's shouts broke us apart. He held a cheeky smile on his face as he stood up and stuck out his hand for me to take.

"Thanks Nick," I smiled as we walked inside hand in hand.

"Hey Nick, come help sweetie!" he walked over to his mom as I took a seat on the stool at the bar counter.

Mrs. Jonas turned around and shook her head, grabbing his face and rubbing it. "What's this on your face?" she says.

"Mom!" Nick grumbles, jerking away. "Get off!"

"What is that?" she touches his face again.

"Nothing!" Nick slaps his mom's hand away. "God!"

"Aren't you using the Clearasil I got you?"

"Mom jeez!" Nick blushes, quickly ducking down to try and hide it.

I just laugh at their little encounter, remembering back to when my mom would do things like this to my brother back when he was seeing a girl. Well, at least she did it for the one and only girl he ever went out with or had feelings for.

"You know Miley, Nick hardly ever brings girls home," Denise says, turning to me and giving a little smile as she put things on plates.

"Um, well-" I tried to explain that he didn't invite me but Nick interrupted.

"Yeah mom, well this one is special." He smiled at me, placing his arm around his mother's shoulder.

"Knock knock!" a voice from the living room said.

"Frank, who did you let in the house?" Denise asked, placing her apron down on the counter.

"Hey mom!" a tall, curly haired man said. Next to him stood a very tall, beautiful woman with the same color brown hair, and the tannest most defined figure I've seen in a woman her age. She had the perfect complexion, and a smile that was infectious.

"Oh I missed you so much Kev! And Dani! It's so great to see you!" Denise flung herself around these two gorgeous people who I presumed to be a married couple, and Kevin being the brother to Nick.

"Good to see you man," said Kevin.

"Oh, Danielle, Kevin, this is my friend Miley. Miles, this is my brother and my sister in law." Nick introduced us, both of them sticking out a hand for me to shake in which I gladly returned.

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" I say, my lips in an eternal smile for the day.

"Well, brunch is ready, so let's eat! Frank, come out here!" Denise brought food to the table, motioning for me to come over and sit, as the others did the same. I sat beside Nick, finding comfort with him in this new territory.

"This looks so good, thanks for having me Mrs. Jonas," I said, watching her face light up and Nick smiled at me, silently thanking me.

"Oh dear it's no problem! You're welcome, and you are also welcome to come any time you would like!"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jonas," I said before digging into this wonderful home cooked meal in which I haven't had in so long.

…

"So, how was it Miley?" Denise stood up, taking empty plates and cups into her hands.

"It was delicious Denise, I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages," I smiled, standing up to help her with cleaning up.

"Oh no dear, the boys will help me with this," she waved me off quickly, and I took my seat once again allowing Kevin and Nick to clean up. Frankie ran out of the room and up the stairs, probably to play some video games.

"Miley, is there something going on with Nicholas and you?" Danielle's sweet voice questioned, her body turning towards me in her seat.

"Um, not that I know of?" I tried not to sound disappointed or even as if I agreed.

"Miley," she smiled lightly. "When you're with someone and he really wants to be with you in this way where it's like you're the only girl in the world for him, then it's obvious and everyone feels it." She took a deep breath, glancing at the kitchen where Nick was speaking with Kevin as they both helped their mother clean up.

"Even people watching you walking down the street feel it," her eyes were lost in thought. "You radiate this kind of happiness that's infectious, like sunshine. It's like you light up the whole world just from your own euphoric glow."

"What does this have to do with my relationship with Nick? This is all very lyrical and beautiful, but I don't understand, Danielle," my voice softened as I listened to the very beautiful and intelligent woman sitting before me.

"Sweetheart, Nick looks at you in this way." And with those words, my heart almost stopped.

"W-what?" I questioned, knowing I didn't hear her right.

"I've seen this look, and Miley…" she paused, sighing deeply. "Although he's had problems in the past, he's a very genuine guy who was raised a gentleman. Kevin is the same way," her eyes lite up with love, her cheeks growing crimson.

"Thank you Danielle," I felt salty water slowly sliding down my face, my mind explosively happy yet wondering aimlessly with questions.

"He won't make the same mistake with you that he made in the past, Miley," she smiled. "As he said to Denise, you're different."

"I don't mean to pry, but what exactly did he do?"

"You know about Brooke, right?" she said, her voice growing low as her tone of volume went down as well.

"Miley," Nick said bluntly. He looked… _Sad._

His lips were pink, his voice switching from monotone to doubting and afraid. "We should probably talk."

* * *

**This is kind of where this picks up again! I will begin the next chapter right where i left off on this one :) soo, be excited! Maybe you'll finally find out what Nick did. And why he won't be with MILEY already! **

**Please gimme some reviews for the next one :) i gotta have feedback. don't be silent readers forever!**

**Em. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	17. Before the Worst

He took my hand and led me up the stairs to his room. I waited as he opened the door, leading me inside and showing me to his bed without a word. He walked over to his desk, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"You have to promise me you'll listen with an open mind, and that I warned you," he said.

"Warned me? I don't believe you did. And since when did yours and Brooke's relationship take dominance over our own? Why would you hold this back for so long?" I waited for him to answer my millions of questions, but I knew that honestly – I didn't want to hear what he would say. That Brooke's always going to come first in his life, and that's why he wouldn't allow himself to be close to me. I shook my head, suddenly not wanting to be there anymore. I started to get up off his bed, only to be met immediately by his toned usher cologne smelling body.

"Please Miley, I care about you," he whispered.

"If you cared about me, why would you wait so long to tell me something that is just so important in your life?" I blinked back my tears away, my face going expressionless.

"You have to understand, I didn't even know you when I first went out with this girl. Honestly," he sighed, his muscles tenses up against his will. "I didn't really know her either."

"Why are you telling me this Nick," I groaned, trying to maneuver around him to the door.

"God, Miley why are you so damn annoying?"

"Thanks Nick, that just makes me want to stay longer," sarcasm just dripping from my voice, my hands on my hips. "Now if you would please excuse me."

"STOP!" he yelled. I was too taken aback to even move an inch.

"Fine, go ahead," I whispered, taking a seat on his bed.

"Thank you," he mumbled, sitting beside me and laying back.

"Well, I might as well start from where it all went wrong," he said, his voice now sounding miles and miles away.

I laid back beside him, trying to get comfortable. I knew this would be a long story, full of things that I didn't really want to hear – full of things I knew he regretted so much he waited until now to tell me.

"Brooke and I had only been together for a few months, but we were having serious problems. She was just really pushy and so bipolar, I never knew to do.

"I would wait for her every day after her classes, but sometimes she would walk right past me. Eventually I asked her what her deal was, and she said that she knew I was cheating on her with her best friend, Katherine." He took a long tired sigh, rolling his eyes and scratching his head.

"This was not true at all. For one, I'm not attracted to blondes. And two, I'm not an asshole, I would never hook up with a girls best friend.

"She couldn't believe me after that, but nonetheless we stayed together.

"About a month before we broke up, she was taking me to this party with her brothers friends from college, which meant lots of beer and shit going down. Of course, Brooke being unhappy with herself and our relationship got drunk the moment we walked in. I tried taking her home, but all she wanted to do was stay. This was probably where I went wrong.

"I should have taken her home, but I didn't. We went into the hot tub, and just made out. It wasn't long, but she passed out after that. I took her home, and for the next three days I didn't hear from her at all.

"I called some of her friends and even stopped by her house, but they all said she was really sick.

"When I got to school on Monday, she pulled me aside during my lunch period and then proceeded to yell at me. As I recall, she told me that I was the worst boyfriend in the world because I didn't stay the night with her after we were together at that party, and that I did something so wrong to her that I could never be forgiven.

"Of course, I assumed it was her thinking I hooked up with Katherine. Boy, was I wrong."

I had a feeling where this was going, and sadly, I didn't really want to know what happened next. I sat up slowly, feeling him tense up as he did the same.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands grazing my cheek softly.

"I don't want to cause problems for you and Brooke," I groaned.

"You're not causing problems. The only problem is her Miles, I just wanted to tell you why everyone acts the way they do when they see us together."

"Alright," I nodded slowly. "Go on."

"So for a week, she would complain to me every day about how I did her wrong. I was getting sick and tired of it, so I finally broke up with her on that Friday. She was livid!

"It only took her a few hours before she was standing at my front door, in tears and baggy clothes telling me that I got her pregnant."

My breath caught in my throat, suddenly my body going numb. I wasn't expecting Nick to be a man whore…. Just a guy with a really bad girl selection in the past. But this…

"No! Miley, you don't understand. I'm a virgin! I have a purity ring, my whole family does!" he said, taking my hand and pulling it to his warm chest.

"That doesn't change anything, you broke a promise to god!"

"No, please! I didn't do anything with her. She said we did more at that party, and then she told me she got an abortion! That I made her do it! I didn't!" his words sounded slurred together, as if he wasn't speaking at all. It was just a blur to me.

"You have to believe me," he finally said clearly.

"I don't know who to believe."

"Me, believe me!" it felt like I was being sucked into a black hole of nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I just couldn't look at him.

"Please look at me Miley," he said. "I need you to forgive me for not telling you sooner, but I didn't do anything wrong. Everyone at school believed and still takes to heart what Brooke said; that I was just the guy who hit her, and dumped her. They all thought it was because she was younger, and didn't fit my 'needs'."

Your needs? Yeah, because you don't have those right. Nothing wrong? "You didn't do anything wrong? Really Nicholas!" I shouted, my veins exploding out of my temples. I couldn't help but be frustrated that he somehow found a way to partially pin this on me. I don't know how, but he did.

He reached for my arm but I jerked it away quickly.

"Let me talk," I said.

He nodded, his arms falling to his sides lifeless.

"You have to know where I'm coming from here Nick," I started. "You throw all this onto me just as we're getting to know each other. I'm surprised we even got this far in the process because you hardly ever open up, and people are always telling me how bad of a guy you are."

"That's it! People talk shit in high school Miley, but we both know the truth! They don't matter, only we do." His voice changed, no longer frustrated, but now tired and truly upset.

"I care about you, but I just don't know if I can do this. Both of us just got so caught in the moment yesterday, maybe it was good you left me," I whispered.

"Maybe?" he breathed out, his hands finding their way to my cheeks. "Miley, I don't know what's going on with me, but when you look into my eyes something just goes off. There's something special about you, and I feel like I lose it just trying to think of something that's not stupid to say.

"You make me speechless, and there's nothing that I can do about the past but I do know that I want you to be in my future. Let me try."

I contemplated his argument, looking for the slightest of flaws yet not finding one. I needed to have someone constant in my life. The only thing that has been there is soccer, and soon that's going to be over too. Then there's Dylan – a.k.a. the guy I haven't spoken to for a week or so until a day ago. Losing the rock in your life makes you realize what else you need as well as what you must do.

"Okay, let's try this."

"Try this?" he said, clueless for a moment. I giggled, his face softening at the sudden mood change.

"Us," I said, my arms finding their way around his neck.

"You don't wanna know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he grinned, his lips capturing mine once more.

…

"Yeah okay, I'll call you right before I leave," I said into the phone pressed against my ear. "Yup, see ya D." I hung up on my best friend, gliding my blackberry into my jean pocket.

"So can you stay for dinner?" Nick asked, his arm snaking around my waist.

"Yeah, just for a while. I got soccer in the morning, you know." He nodded understandingly.

"My little superstar," he brought his hand up to his chest mockingly.

I hit him as I played along with his teasing for a while longer.

"Miley! Nick!" Mrs. Jonas called out from the kitchen. It seems like she has been in there all day. Denise and Kevin left earlier in the afternoon, but luckily I got to thank Danielle before they left. She opened my eyes to what could happen in my life – something that didn't involve soccer or myself.

Nick and I both walked into the dining room, Frankie hurdling down the stairs with a companion by his side too.

"Miley," Frankie winked at me. "This is my friend Tobey."

I got down on my knees to be at his level. Tobey had slick black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He would be one fine looking man when he grew up. "Hey there Tobey."

He smiled shyly at me, which only made me love him more. It was something... something my brother would do.

I took a seat next to Tobey with Nick sitting across from me, watching as the dinner unfolded quickly in front of my eyes. I wondered how Denise could live like this, being the only girl in the house. My mother was hardly around for work, but she at least had me when she was home. And I only have one brother, not four. I kept thinking that maybe she wanted a girl, and that's exactly what she got when Kevin married Danielle. A well-rounded, highly intelligent woman who knows how to be sophisticated as well as bright.

"Come with me," Nick whispered into my ear, his hand clasping mine as he led me to his back yard. There was a blanket on that ground that he neatly unfolded and spread out for us to lay on. He took a squishy pillow from one of the pool chairs and placed it on the blanket for me. I climbed down as he sat next to me. He offered me the pillow, but I declined, placing my head onto his cologne-scented chest instead.

"You know, I used to come out here every night over the summer, wishing that there was something else out there watching the same star, and being the girl of my dreams."

I briefly looked at him, sensing the story getting more personal.

"My dad would come out with a telescope every full moon and show my brothers and I the moon, and all of the constellations. It became a ritual in our family. And, it was always very important to our mom. That's how my parents met, they bumped into each other on the beach on a dark summer night. The only light that guided them home was each other, and the moon."

"So what happened with your father? Why isn't he here? I haven't met him yet." I asked, my head snuggling closer up on the crook of his neck. Curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh," he stiffened under me. "My dad is in the marines."

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" I quickly shot up, my hands stroking his arm comfortingly.

"Sorry?" he chuckled softly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. He just loves his country, and he feels its his duty to protect it."

"He sounds like a strong man," I said, my eyes getting moist.

"He is, I hope you can meet him some day. He'd love you," Nick took my hand and stroked it against his cheek. It was warm and a nice feeling on my cold skin.

"You know, I never would have thought you would give me the time of day. You just seemed so different, such a higher class than any girl I've met before. Everyone at that school can tell that there's just something about you."

I blushed, his words striking me hard. Not because of the things he said, but how he honestly said it as if it were true.

"Thank you," I pecked his lips softly, my head resting on top of his chest once more. I could lay there listening to his heart beat all night, the way it was so calming and exciting at the same time.

"Thank you Miley."

Finally, he gave me a chance. And I accepted.

* * *

**I told you. Right from where it left off. I updated as soon as I could. Midterms are killing me. I think I need a little break. And i'm getting surgery on friday so I won't be able to write much this week. Hopefully I'll have some time on sunday and I will write for you then :) Thanks guys for being patient, it means a whole lot to me!**

**Don't be silent readers, it would make my day if you reviewed. Just leave a little something!**

**_Em. _**_Whisper hello, i miss you quite_**_ terribly._**


	18. Campus

I had the craziest dream last night. It consisted of Dylan, walking on train tracks with me in the middle of New Jersey. _Strange_, isn't it?

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray!" Dylan's voice chimed, his head swooping into the picture as he lifted off the blankets that were keeping me warm on my bed.

"How did you get in?" I groaned, attempting to pull the covers back over my body.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away!" He sang the last part quite beautifully, taking my hand out from underneath my ass, and holding it gingerly to his cheek.

"Thanks bud, great to see you too," I moaned, waiting for him to take off so I could hit the snooze button. "What time is it anyways?" I shook from side to side on my bed, hoping to get a glimpse at the clock. I failed miserably.

"It's six thirty," he said with ease.

"And you're at my house, at six thirty in the morning. On a Wednesday? Yes Dylan, this is the most normal thing that I've ever come across."

"So you're not happy to see me?" his smile faded slightly. I knew he was bluffing, but why not play along?

"Aw, sweetie I didn't mean it like that. It was more as if I was saying, 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT SIX THIRTY?' in a calmer way," I shouted.

"Yeah, I liked the first response better. You on the rag babe, I can tell you're a little frisky," I choked.

"What did you say!" He smiled, pulling the blankets completely off of me and taking a seat next to me on the bed. He slipped off his shoes, and climbed in next to me. My heat was instantly regained as his arms slowly made there was around my waist, entangling me to him.

"I said I missed you," he mumbled into my hair. All my muscles relaxed, the ultimate feeling of security coming once again.

"I missed you too," I mumbled back. "Did you get my voicemail?" I had called him yesterday originally asking for a ride from Nick's house, but he cancelled on me so I ended up calling Jasmine. I still left him a voicemail telling him what happened at the Jonas' house.

"Oh right, with the boy," he rolled his eyes. He used his arms to lift himself up, propping up on his elbows to look me in the eyes.

"Dylan, give him a chance, he's a nice guy," I tried, but I knew that with Dylan it would take a lot more convincing. And of course, it's not like I sounded too convinced myself. You can't really explain something when you don't truly believe it or understand it fully yourself. Which would be my problem with Nick. I don't really know what we are, but I do know that something is supposed to be good. I mean, I didn't really see him much on Monday or Tuesday, but I know I'm going to see him today. I just…have a feeling.

"Are you giving me a ride to school?" I asked, my voice strained from my lack of sleep last night.

He forgot about the conversation were having prior to my question, his lips forming into a smile. "Of course Mi," he kissed my nose softly.

"Lemme get ready then," I laughed, shaking my head and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

"Meet you downstairs!" Dylan yelled, walking out my door and shutting it.

…

"Wait, so when do I get to go to one of your dates with this lover boy?" Dylan turned the radio down slightly, finally wanting to address me about this new found relationship with Nick.

"Um, what did I say to you about going on dates with me? It's very awkward okay?" I smirked, giving him my famous Miley look.

"Serious, I gotta go. I am your bro, I got to protect my girl!" i shook my head, patting his shoulder slightly.

"Dylan, we haven't even planned a date yet. I don't even know if we're even together."

"Well, fine. But when he finally thinks that he can handle you, gimme a call and we'll get together," he winked. The car stopped, he leaned over me to open my door.

"Thank you kind sir," I said with a fake English accent. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before shutting the door behind me.

"Call me!" he lifted his hand up to his ear in a telephone style with a joking smile on his face.

I nodded to him mouthing 'oh yeah' before turning on my heel as he drove away.

"And who was that?" Nick popped up out of nowhere, his arm wrapping around my waist securely the moment I stepped into the building.

"Take a guess." We began walking to my locker, his arm locked around me the whole way there.

"Hmm," he put his fingers up to his chin contemplating who it could be. Then, I remembered exactly who else's locker was in this hallway. And no, I'm not talking about Nick.

"Shit," I mumbled as the final door closed behind us in the history hallway, where my locker was.

"What's wrong?" he turned to me, concern on his face.

"Um, Brooke is what is wrong. She's right there!" I nodded my head in her direction, attempting to remove myself from Nick's embrace. I liked him and all, but I don't need a bitch ruining my rep just because of a guy. A guy who I don't even know likes me that much.

"Come on Miley, I thought we weren't going to make this about her. It's about us, just forget about Brooke." He tried placing his arm around me again. I shrugged it off before he could succeed.

"Yeah I know what we said, it's just a little bit difficult for me Nicholas in case you haven't noticed. I'm not like you where I can just ignore the girls' glares. She was my friend." Okay, now that was a lie, but she wasn't really an enemy. And what did I go do? Steal her boyfriend?

What is wrong with high school? Honestly, the drama comes with this shit.

Nick took me back in his arms, not letting go this time. "Please try for me. Please."

I looked him in the eyes, watching as he begged – or attempted at begging me. "Fine." And I only agreed out of pity.

…

"Shit!" I groaned. This day was not going well, and icing on the cake just had to be that I left my history homework on my bed. People had been giving me shit all day because of Nick putting his arm around me. Guys would look at me differently; girls gave me a glare or a look of hate. I got so many that I don't think I could tell the difference between the hate and jealously ones by fifth period.

"Miley, do you have your homework?" my favorite teacher at this school asked, his lips shaping into a fine line.

"No," I said taking a deep sigh. "I left it at home."

"Just this once okay." He walked away from me with a sympathetic smile, as he continued to collect the homework from the other students.

The day didn't seem like it could get better, and honestly it's not like I wanted it to either. I was just waiting to go home really.

"Tyrannies ruled over the ancient world for the majority of the five hundreds into the early thousand B.C. time. As you all know the Roman Empire was the strongest and most powerful empire in the ancient world, and that is what brings us into our next topic."

Great. So now we'll be discussing just exactly what happened to Jesus Christ and how the Romans were misguided, but eventually they found their ways by converting to cathocism. Honestly, I could not escape the topic at this school. I do suppose its my own fault, I mean I did choose to come here.

Private school education was much better for many reasons. One, the teachers for the most part actually cared about you and what they were doing. At public school, hardly anyone gave a shit. Both teachers, and students. But the moment you walk in private school, the attitude and environment that is set up for you is different. That's what completely attracted me when I visited for the first time.

The classes are much smaller as well, meaning that when the teacher is talking you can hear them. And that if you have a question, it won't be as scary to ask it in front of say ten other people as opposed to the twenty sum peers you would have to face at public school.

The biggest thing for making me come here though, would be the sports.

Man did I love sports. I could run before I was twelve months old, and you could see me throwing a baseball on target at eighteen months. My dad always had a thing for having his little girl be the biggest athlete. My brother was always more artistic, it just spoke to him. If you could hear him play the guitar, you would instantly be taken away on a journey leaving you just speechless in his midst.

But then, one day he decided to pick up a baseball and throw it back to me. The movement he put on the ball was astounding; nobody in the state or even in the country could put the movement he did on a baseball, nor throw it as hard as he did at twelve years old. It only took him two years before he got scouted to a fancy school for pro athletes still in high school. And hopefully, I would go there someday too.

The sounds of rustling papers and shuffling feet woke me from my thoughts, my dreams. Every step I took my body felt heavy, as if the looks of others were weighing me down somehow. I was mentally exhausted of attempting to ignore the looks, but it only made me physically tired.

"Whoa there tiger," Marcus said. His hand found its way to my back, lifting me along up the three flights of stairs I needed to blow by to get to my Latin class.

I sighed, giving my friend a smile. "Hey."

"How has your day been? Sorry I wasn't in homeroom, had to go talk to my coach."

"It's okay," I said, nodding as we walked up the last few steps together. "For football?"

"No, for basketball actually."

"Oh right, that's coming up soon." He laughed and opened the door for me to walk through.

"What class do you have now?"

"Latin. What about you?" the hallway felt claustrophobic, suddenly getting smaller as I neared my classroom.

"Spanish."

"Sweet." My class already had everyone in it as I got to the door, seeing as normally I barely beat the bell.

"Oh, you have Latin with _him," _Marcus said, his voice jumping around as his face showed mixed emotions.

I nodded at him, attempting to make him to speak quietly since people in my class were looking over at us standing in the doorway, probably hearing Marcus' comment.

"I gotta go."

He gave me a side hug and took off across the hall to his Spanish class. I looked at Jasmine, hoping that if I just focused on her that I could ignore the others looks coming my way.

"Hey." Nick popped up from my left, his smile big with his arms outstretched.

"Sup." I continued walking to my seat, leaving him hanging. He showed confusion and slight hurt as he returned to his seat in the back, nowhere near me.

"What was that about?" Jasmine asked, her arm touching mine with her eyes boring into my face.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I questioned, trying to avoid it. She was friends with Brooke too, which would be a detail that I forgot about before I took my regular seat. I grabbed my backpack off my back, placing it on the floor between my feet and taking my notebook out. I slid a pen out from the waistband of my skirt and placed it onto the notebook on my desk. I turned around in my seat, looking Nick straight in the eyes. He smiled genuinely at me, his pink plump lips accenting his tan muscular skin nicely. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Miley?" Jasmine asked once more, trying to regain my attention.

The bell rung.

"Yes," I mumbled. Saved by the bell.

"Stop the talking!" the teacher said. She walked to the front of the room, a stack of worksheets in her hand.

The class looked up and waited for her to explain what we would be doing today.

"First, lets pray." She was one of those teachers who only prayed on days where she was honestly in a bad mood or just wasn't getting through to her students. I wonder what happened.

After prayer, she explained that we would be practicing important life skills today. Everyone was to get a partner (preferably of the opposite sex) to be his or her spouse for the next few days as we worked on another project. I looked around meeting the eyes of almost every male in the room before shuddering and turning back to my teacher.

"Hey Nick," I heard Kasey whisper not so subtly.

He ignored her and kept his focus on the teacher. I smiled to myself, knowing that he wouldn't have done that to me.

"Okay, everyone get into your groups. After you pick, please tell me who your partner is and then I will give you all the rules and worksheets. You will be doing everything on this project, in Latin."

The class groaned, rolling our eyes making her shush us all once again. "You will also have to translate the directions." I could have sworn she was smiling evily.

"So if you don't translate correctly, you surely won't do the project correctly. Get to it!" she yelled. Chaos began, pretty much everyone stood up at once to go look for a partner.

Kasey made her way to Nick. I just sat and watched as she approached him with a confident smirk on her face. From the corner of my eye I saw Nate walk over to me. I ignored that just watching intently at Kasey and Nick.

"Hey Nick, want to be my partner?" she asked, her hips locking in a position where they were sticking out at his face.

"Uh, no thanks. I kind of already made plans." She scrunched up her face with confusion as he stood up, towering over her.

"With who?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Miley." He looked at me, our eyes locking. We smiled simultaneously, both meeting in the middle. Kasey gave me a glare before walking over to someone else – well, Nick's best friend RJ to be exact.

"And you say that girls are mean," Nick grumbled as Kasey did that. I hit him.

"Don't associate her with me!" I said.

He laughed. "Well I don't care about her. As long as I have got a beautiful wife, I'm alright."

"How corny."

"But, you love it."

"Alright! I've given you ten minutes to find a partner and get associated with each other. I will be handing out the packets now, so please be quiet as I take down names."

Nick and I waited patiently as she walked around the room taking down names. When she finally got to us she smiled at me. I blushed, knowing exactly why she was calling me out like this.

"You two working together?" we smiled at each other.

"Good." She smiled at us both, handing us the packets and walking back to the front of the room.

"Oh I never got to tell you congrats on winning the state cup for soccer, I didn't get your text until late." He smiled at me, pulling me into his chest for a hug.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing.

"I wish I could have seen you out there," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"Me too," I said. Our legs intertwined under the desk.

"Get a room!" RJ shouted, making the room turn and look at us. We both put our heads down trying to ignore the deep red coming out on our cheeks. I removed myself from him.

"This is going to be a great year," he said taking my hand.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Great."

* * *

**Ahh! Sorry for lack of update! These storms had made it crazy. My power kept going out when I was ready to update, and honestly I couldn't upload it until now even though I've been done for a while! Here it is. Don't be silent readers...you've had about two weeks to update, yet i only got about 4 reviews on the last chapter. That's not really a lot, or even a little... I used to get almost 15. Please, i need to know if you guys still like this. **

_Em_**. Whisper hello, i miss you quite _terribly._**


	19. Talkin 2 Myself

My first year at this school and the soccer season was at a close. Only thing left to do was… wait for the annual soccer cup. So basically I had a two-month break from school soccer to focus on other things. Which mean that I had to get a life.

I walked down the hall skipping with a beat, rounding the corner into the cafeteria. I bumped into a hard chest on the way.

"Hey slow down champ!" his arm took mine and he swung me into his hip in a bone crushing side hug.

"Nick." I groaned, my face stuffed into his rib cage. "Cannot breathe."

He chuckled at my pain noises. "Sorry, want some of my bagel? It's cinnamon swirl!"

"Mm, from Panera?" I questioned.

"Why yes of course!" he grinned, handing over his bagel.

"Sure," I said, grabbing it from his hands and taking a big bite.

"Maybe I should have gotten two." He mumbled. Then he smiled at me and guided me out of the cafeteria.

"So how was your night?" he continued, his hand placed chastely on my back.

"Oh, you know, it was pretty good. I had nobody to talk to though cause everyone was watching that jersey shore episode. I don't see what the big hit is about it." He laughed and I continued. "I tried watching it, but I just felt my brain melting to goo."

"I agree. What's the big deal of people watching other people get stupid?" I grinned and took his hand in mine.

"You know, I bet we're the only people in this school who don't watch that stupid show."

He whispered in my ear, "Even the teachers?"

"Yes, even the teachers." An onlooker would think we looked like a couple at the flower store picking out flowers for our wedding.

"Hey Nick, hey Miley," a girl who I did not know said as she made her way down the hallway towards us.

"Hey Danielle," Nick said, giving her a nod. I just smiled politely since I had no idea who she was. She continued to walk past us and out the door to the next hall.

Nick turned to me, a smirk on his face. "You really don't remember who that is?" he was having fun with this.

I scoffed. "What are you talking about? Why would I remember her? I don't really know her."

Suddenly it hit me. The beautiful long straight hair, the perfect make-up every time she put it on. Danielle. At the PVI game, she was nice to me unlike the girls apart from Jasmine.

"Wow, how could I forget Danielle."

He laughed at me, letting me go for a moment as he opened up his locker. "I know, you guys hit it off so well at the PVI game."

"True, but you know that I have an awful memory when it comes to social events."

He turned to me. "No, I did not know that."

I shrugging, pecking him on the cheek and walking away.

"Where you going?" He called out.

I turned slightly giving a smirk. "See you later Nick."

…

The day went as usual: slow, boring, and uneventful. During homeroom the PA announced that there would be an interest meeting for basketball soon seeing as tryouts were just around the corner. I wasn't a big basketball fan, but I did play competitively for four years. I really only wanted to try out so I could be on another team, and to help occupy/stay in shape seeing as soccer was over for school.

Nobody quite understood my reasoning on this, but at least Nick was supportive of me playing basketball. And of course, those few guys that I schooled during lunch that one-day. Eric and Brandon were their names I believe.

I haven't really talked to them since a week or two ago since we don't really see each other and they all have this thing that they do every weekend to prepare for basketball and hockey season (not that I really cared or wanted to go to that).

I walked over to my lunch table, the babbling of a random girl filling my ears as I sat down. I turned to watch her speak. "I'm so excited this is insane! I mean, I've been waiting all year for this and now its so close and I just can't stop flipping out! I need to make this team; I want to make this team so bad, and I can almost taste it!"

It was Cristina from the soccer team. She was always a favorite of the coach, but only in practice. Which of course, didn't make any sense to me.

There she was, begging and begging God to help her make the basketball team. Apparently she tried out last year, and they told her that she was too small. That didn't stop her from thinking she would make it this year though.

Not that she grew either.

"Hey." Nick kissed my cheek and took the empty seat beside me. A couple 'aws' rang from the people around my table.

"Hello there Nicholas," I said, turning my body so my legs were in between his.

"I missed you," he whispered. He leaned in again, about to kiss me.

"NO PDA!" a random lady yelled.

We split apart fast.

"That's high school for you," he mumbled, taking my hand under the table. He turned to me. "You hungry?"

"Uh kind of, maybe just for some fruit." He gave me a look.

"Oh please, soccer is over. Its time to pig out!" I smiled at him, knowing that he was only repeating what I had said last night when we were text messaging.

"Unoriginal."

"Conceited."

"Lunatic."

"Cute."

"Sweet."

"Delicious."

"_Hot._"

Sydney and Olivia punched me in the back. "Would you two shut up? I'm trying to eat here," Olivia said.

I smiled cheekily at Nick, knowing that he'd do the same. It was one of those moments where you knew that it would make everyone at the table get up.

The bustling of chairs sounded, the table getting cleared as Nick laughed along with me.

"Want to go outside and have lunch?" I nodded, picking up my backpack and following him through the cafeteria.

"Here," he said, placing his stuff down on the ground against the wall. "I'll go get us some food." With that he left.

I sighed, sliding down the wall and plopping to the ground. I looked around, the basketball court empty, as the air was cold; my hands were pretty close to numb. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket down to cover my fingertips, the warmth making me smile.

"Hey," someone whispered. I looked up and saw Jason.

I quickly stood up, half angry half excited. So I hit him. "Did you not have the decency to tell me what has been going on in your life?" I half yelled at him.

He chuckled lightly, his smile not meeting his eyes at all. "Well, it's a long story. But I really want to tell you that this is my last day here."

I just stared at him for a second. No comprehensible words forming in my mind, the only thing I could think to do was reach out and hug him – but even that didn't seem good enough.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand." He offered, his shoulders shrugging slightly. I sprung forward, clinging to his body and pressing my face tightly to his chest.

"Why Jay? And why wait until today to tell me?" I mumbled into his shirt-, the tears surely coming any moment now.

"My mom got cancer, and well, my dad can't support all of us so we're going to live with my aunt for a while. At least until my older brother get's to college and everything."

I didn't remove myself from his hold, savoring the time I had left with him.

"Miley, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, even if I can't physically be here with you." I smiled at this, his hand stroking my hair as we still stood attached.

"I really don't want you to leave Jason. These few weeks we've been friends, really meant the world to me. I don't know if I'll find anyone here who relates to me as much as you do, and I'm scared." We pulled away finally, our arms still outstretched and gracing each others'. His lips were curved into this cute crooked smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll text you every day! And a phone call at least once a month. Then, we'll have to skype all the time too!" I grumbled out the things that I told my brother when he left. He of course, only did the text messaging part.

"Of course I will Mi!" he said half-heartedly.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm Jason!" I said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Um, so are you like leaving the state tomorrow?"

He kissed my cheek, his lips lingering a little too long. "Yeah. But I'll call you when I get there."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and forgive me for being rude, but I heard about you and the Nick Jonas," he said, sarcasm just dripping from his voice.

I knew this one was coming. "Come on Jay, we should spend our last moments together talking about you, not my social life!"

"It's your love life, thus meaning it pertains to you, and I am involved with everything you do! Henceforth, we're still talking about you in an indirect way!"

"Stupid honors geek," I said, his face tightening in fake disgust.

"You're hilarious Miles," he said, chuckling at me. "God," he took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"B-F-F-F-E?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" he wondered, but you could just tell he was containing his smile.

"It means, best friends for freaking ever!" he gave me a quizzical look.

"Oh who cares, get it in here!" and he pulled me in for another hug.

Someone coughed behind us.

We didn't move.

Then he spoke…

"Hello there Nick," Jason said, of course being the bigger man after what happened during that PVI game.

"Hey Jason, how have you been?" liar. He didn't care. At least, I don't think he did.

"Great, and yourself?"

"Awesome."

It was silent for a second, but Jason then took me completely out of his arms to head back inside. "Well, this was fun, and Miley I'll call you. Bye Nick."

Nick turned to me as my friend who would just add to the list of people leaving me went inside. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Seriously Nick? I can't have a conversation with a friend without you needing to know what happened?"

He gave me a look. "Miley, you know that's not what I meant. You guys just both looked sad, okay?" he took a step toward me, the food in his hands making a scent of deliciousness.

And now I was hungry. Or, I just wanted to move on from the subject.

"So, what's for lunch?"

…

"Thank you all for attending, and I hope that you will be at tryouts."

People started shuffling towards the door, the fifteen minutes of boring that was called a basketball meeting ending finally.

"I'm so excited!"

"I seriously cannot wait for this, I mean I've been running a lot to get ready for tryouts!"

"Wow, this is so professional!"

I almost felt bad. I mean, I had a feeling that I would make the team even though I haven't played basketball in a while, and that all these people who wanted to make it so much wouldn't – while there I would be, a person who didn't really care either way would make the team.

"Hey you were pretty quiet at the meeting." Olivia came up behind me. She felt the same about basketball – it was only worth our time so we could stay in shape over the winter break.

"I know, I didn't feel like commenting on anything."

"Rough day?" we walked down the hallway, our backpacks sluggishly on our backs as our feet dragged across the floor. We were both lazy together, which was something I loved of the girl who did practically everything that I did.

She understood me, well, better than most people here did. She got that I put up this front like I don't care because I'm tired of being pushed around or hurt. So I don't let people know how I'm feeling anymore, it's not worth it.

"You could say that," I mumbled.

Nick then came up and Olivia said bye.

"Want to go out to eat? My treat. I was a jerk during lunch today, and I'm sorry." He offered, his eyes meeting mine.

A door slammed in the background, making us both look up. It was Brooke, stumbling in with a lot of stuff in her hands and her eyes glazed over. Nick kept his gaze on her a lot longer than I did, making me mad. Everyone kept telling me about what he did.

I didn't want to believe it.

Sadly, it was just too obvious. It's like everything that I say to defend him goes unheard. Nobody will listen, because they don't believe me when I say that he's not like that. It's like I'm talking to myself.

"Sure," I said, making his head jerk back to me. "I'd love to eat. But they better have good milkshakes."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! It's been almost two weeks since i've updated. I accidentally wrote the chapter that would be AFTER this one, and then i forgot that i still hadn't written this one! So i'm truly sorry, and the next update will come out on MONDAY. I promise. No exceptions. And if i lie (WHICH I WON'T) then you all have permission to yell at me. **

**Please review. I haven't gotten any reviews recently. I know i've been really busy and the updates aren't as regular, but that will change now that Midterms are all over and the transition into semester two for school is settling in. And the spring sports season doesn't start for another week or so. (When that does, we might have a problem)**

**So this is almost over, but not really. It will be over in a sense that this story is done, but I have a sequel. This story will end at the middle of the year for Miley's sophomore year. You know, right after midterms and all of that good stuff. And the sequel will pick up right after that. :) excited? i am. Review please. PLEASE.**

_Emily**. Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly.**_


	20. Your Love is a Lie

There I was. Standing alone outside the gym looking like a lost puppy. I ignored all the stares, because it wasn't relevant. My mind could only process the fact that he wasn't there for me. And I knew that it had something to do with _her._ It always had something to do with her.

I whipped out my phone scrolling down my contact list in search of the name. I clicked call and waited patiently for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone, making the response muffled.

"Hey Greg, do you know where Nick is? I need to have a friendly conversation with him."

"Uh." His voice grew louder, and he paused. "He's actually here with me in the history hallway."

"Thanks!" and I hung up before he could reply. I removed my bag from off the floor and began my walk to the hallway where I just had a feeling that he was with her too.

As soon as I opened the door to the hallway, Nick's eyes had been on mine. Brooke was beside him, her hips swung to the side with her long black straightened hair messy over her shoulder and across her chest.

"Hey Nick," I said, cheerfully. I was going to sugar coat this.

"Miley, hey. Sorry I couldn't meet you there I got caught up with my class," he said, as if I wanted this stupid explanation.

"That's totally okay Nick, I just wanted to talk to you. Will you walk with me?" he nodded and picked up his stuff, fist bumping Greg before he made his way over to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I started walking, clearing my thoughts and thinking of how to play this.

"Well I just think it's time we stop this." I didn't look at him as I said this, but I kept walking. I opened to door to the school and headed into the parking lot near the soccer fields.

"What?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him.

"We both know this isn't going to work. I am probably leaving next year for Florida, and you're going to be off to college soon enough." He stared at me blankly.

"Is this about Brooke? Please don't tell me this is about her." He shook his head, his fists tightening at his sides.

"No, but she contributed to me realizing this."

"You know why I let her tell people what she did? Because I'm a good guy! And I didn't want to hurt her reputation, I hate seeing people all sad and know that it's my fault. So, what does she go and do? She stabs me in the back, telling the whole damn world that I'm a jackass and that nobody should trust me. After a while, I started believing it myself."

"You're not a jackass Nick, it's just you're going through a lot right now and I can't really deal with your problems on top of all of mine."

"So I am a burden." His face contorted with frustration.

"No Nick, I just don't think we are for each other. You need someone more stable."

"You won't even give me a chance to be with you, or even let me decide whether I want to be with you. You're making this decision for me."

"Relationships are a two way thing, both people have to be fully committed."

"Yet you won't give me a chance to speak during this talk."

"It's not like this would last forever anyways," I said, sighing loudly.

"Are those really the only options? Nothing or forever?" he lowered his voice. "God Miley. Is that what you really believe?"

Maybe, I thought. Maybe it is.

"Look," I told him, "Honesty is good. I'm most likely not going to be here next year and you'll be gone by the time I get back. Besides I talked to Greg about this before and he said you were probably leaving sooner for this thing with your band."

"Greg is an idiot!" he said. "He probably also told you that I slept with Brooke and that we're still together now."

I shrugged. "You can do what you want with her, honestly I don't care Nick."

"Dammit Miley!" he sighed loudly. "What are you afraid of?" he asked coming closer. "Is it that bad that you might actually like me?"

"I'm not afraid," I said. "That's not it. It's just simpler this way."

"So you're saying that we should just decide now that this almost two months of chase and a month of dating doesn't mean anything? Just use each other and then when you go or I go it's over, see you later?"

It sounded so bad when he said it that way. "I have worked hard to get to where I am in my life, and I don't need extra baggage along the way to success. I don't need distractions Nick."

"This doesn't have to be a burden," he said. "Why do you want to make it one?"

"Because I know how things end, Nick." I lowered my voice. "I've seen what commitment leads to, and it isn't pretty. Going in is the easy part. It's the endings that suck."

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to you Nick, you. This is how it has to be, I'm sorry." I shook my head, ready to walk away and leave this alone.

For a minute neither of us said anything. After so many years of only thinking these things, saying them out loud felt so strange, as if now they were officially real. My cold, hard heart was exposed. All my rules and guidelines out in the open for the world to see just how my mind worked.

"I know why you're saying this," he finally said. "But you're missing out. You know, when it works, love is pretty amazing. It's not overrated. There's a reason for all those songs."

I looked down. "Those songs don't mean anything, they're just songs."

He took my hands in his stepping closer to me. "Please."

I gently removed myself from him, taking a step back and closing up again. All the walls I've built coming out again.

I felt it then. That strange feeling that meant the worst part of breaking up was over, and now there were only a few pleasantries to exchange before you were done for good.

"It could have worked out for us."

"Maybe," I replied. I couldn't even imagine believing in love the way he did.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I took in everything about him that I'd grown to like: the smell of him, his muscular build, and the smoothness of his skin against mine. So much in so little time.

"I'll see you around," he said, pulling back from me. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He squeezed my hand one last time, then let it drop and started across the parking lot back to the school.

I picked up my phone and called the one person who I knew could make this better.

I burst into tears, my body shaking as I plopped down on the curb. "D-d-em?"

"Oh sweetie I'll be right there!" she ended the call. Leaving me in silence, the thing that can't seem to leave me alone.

…

"So what happened?" we were pulled into the driveway of her house, a tub of chocolate ice cream in my hand as she stuck out tissues for me.

"I really liked him Dem, and I let him get to close. He wasn't ever going to be a stable person in my life, I should have seen that from the first moment I spoke to him."

She touched my shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. "Sweetie, you didn't know. Maybe he just needs a chance. Maybe he was right, you didn't let him try and show you how you two could be."

"So you're on his side?" I questioned, the tears momentarily stopping.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed, her lips perusing together. She sighed. "All I'm saying is that he deserves a second chance, especially when you barely gave him a first one."

I looked at her carefully, digesting the words I knew in my heart to be true. Everything Demi said was true, and that was one thing that I loved about her. She was brutally honest, but in the most genuine and sincere way. She's beautiful, but she'll never admit to it herself; her character makes any guy stop and stare, and she never ceases to surprise me with how she holds herself together after the rough past she's had. Her parents got divorced when she was young, and her brother died from a overdose of alcohol at a party when he was only seventeen. She's the strongest person I know. She's the best shoulder to cry on, and whenever things are bad in her family she puts on a small and gets through it all until she's alone again. She makes mistakes like the rest of us, sure, but she's humble enough to admit it.

"You are right. You're always right." I turned to look at her, taking my spoon out of the ice cream carton and placing it in a napkin on the dash board.

"Dem, how do you do this? How can you go through with all of these things, and deal with all of my shit on a daily basis? How?" I honestly wish I could live inside her brain for one day; if I could know what she was thinking when she talked to me or interacted with anybody else, I would be in heaven. The way she handles things, it's so mature and she just has this confidence with everything she does. She's truly my big sister.

She smiled at me, her lips curving into a modest smile. "Oh Miles, you know I'm not that strong. And you also know you're not that difficult," she said laughing, her arms finding their way around my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug. "I love you, and you help me just as much with my problems as I do for yours. That's what we are, best friends. The one girl who will always be there as the shoulder to cry on."

"You know, if you went to Ireton, I would just be in heaven." I looked hopefully at her, knowing this was asking a lot.

I continued. "I mean, I know Joe goes to school with you now and I really don't want to take you away from him I just miss you, that's all." Her eyes faltered at the mention of Joe.

"About him Miles, I really want to talk to you about that." My eyes widened.

"Oh, no." my voice broke in between words. "He. Did. NOT." My anger could be heard from miles away, I was sure of it.

She nodded slightly, not giving much emotion to the subject. "I'm not certain, but I have a hunch. There's this blonde girl at school who has loved him for just the longest time, and apparently they have classes together too!"

She thought he was cheating on her. That is the one thing, Demi cant stand in a guy. Lying.

"But Joe doesn't seem like that kind of guy Dem, have you talked to him about this?" I asked, now handing her the tub of ice cream and allowing her to sulk with me.

"No I haven't, which makes me crazy!" she considered her words, organizing her thoughts in her head while taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "There's just something that I feel for Joe, something I haven't felt before that makes me afraid to tell him how I'm feeling. I mean, what if I'm right. I would never be able to live it down, or even see his face every day at school."

"Sweetie, maybe you should take your own advice. Talk to him, I mean you can't take him out of the equation without giving him the chance to get in it."

She gave me this quirky smile. "And you tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about? You should tell me again how to give a guy a chance to explain."

She turned it on me.

"You shut him out before giving him a chance. Now, do you like him? Or was all that obsessing just a waste of time."

She was right; I needed to talk to him…

* * *

**As promised! It's monday. Happy worst day of the week! Well, I actually hate tuesdays more, but I guess this monday is a little bit okay. It's like...presidents day? Whatever that means haha :) **

**Review please, it would just make this day a whoooolleee lot better for me.**

_Emily**. Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly.**_


	21. Full Circle

**Don't be a silent reader people :) **

_who do you think you are? runnin' round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul; so don't come back for me, don't come back at all._

It was just one of those days where I couldn't think of doing anything. There was nothing that could motivate me to participate, or pay attention. I still couldn't grasp the concept that the soccer season was over and I wouldn't be able to play until I went down to Florida for training during the winter break. I couldn't imagine what I would do in between that time.

Then there was Nicholas, would was the best at sending mixed signals, I didn't know how to deal with him right now. Honestly, I didn't think I needed to deal with him. This is my life, and my time to shine. If all he's going to do is drag me down, then he's not worth it. I already talked to Dylan about this, and we both agreed.

He should find someone more suited to his lifestyle.

"Edgar Allen Poe watched his mother bleed from the mouth as she died from consumption, as he and his two siblings lay in bed beside her. Hemingway committed suicide with the same gun his father had used to kill himself. Lord Byron's father had an incestuous relationship with his own sister, and his mother's relatives were a toxic mix of the depressed and suicidal. When you look at the families of the crazy geniuses, you start to understand where their pain comes from. You start to get their need to paint it away, write it away, compose it away."

I was in English class, my last period of the day and finally hearing something that would be at least remotely interesting.

"I want you all to write about something that you do to deal with your own stress, and relate to one of these people. I will not be sharing these with the class, I will just grade you on your ability to capture the feeling and emotion as well as the true problem you all would be dealing with. You may begin." The teacher nodded once, heading to her desk and beginning to write something down.

I raised my hand, grabbing my teacher's attention. "Yes Miley?"

"How long can it be?" I asked, my mind filling with millions of ideas.

"As long as you would like," she said smiling, turning back to her work. This class has always been one of my favorites. She would give us writing assignments, and I'd be the first one done, with five times to minimum requirement of writing.

…

My walk to the gym was a long tiring one. I knew that he wouldn't be there, yet I still got upset when he didn't come. Somewhere inside of me, I was hoping he'd show up anyway, despite what he said yesterday. Or rather, what he didn't say yesterday.

The locker room smelled the same as usual, the stench killing my organs and nose. I quickly got in and out in just a few minutes. The gym seemed a lot brighter than usual, the things that irked me just stood out more.

I stood up for a moment, deciding to get water from the cafeteria first. My pace slowed as I walked through, looking at all the other people in there. It wasn't quiet, but I knew that most of the things these people were talking about would turn to silence in just moments. In high school, there are just so many things that are irrelevant, yet we all talk about it because we don't like feeling lonely. And being here, we think that these other people will like to talk about everything happy going on in their life. You believe that maybe, just maybe, it would make our lives – those people without the perfect family, feel a little bit better. Or at least give us some hope of what could be.

I put my four quarters into the machine, my fingers glazing over the options before hitting one and waiting for it to vend. I turned around, getting one last look at these people surrounding me. I wondered what went on behind the closed doors of these people's houses. A mother that drank too much, a father that hit. Parents that fought, or tried unsuccessfully to hide an affair, or who couldn't leave the house out of fear.

Maybe we all had our secrets.

I grabbed my water, turning on my heel and making my way back into the gym.

"Hey Miles," Hayley said, her lips popping at the s.

"Hey girl, whats cracka-lacking?" we fist bumped, our cold hands a nice contrast on each other.

"Nothing. Had a rotten day at school, but now that we're at practice I'm hoping it will all get better. You feel me?" she asked, her hands struggling to open up her gym bag and pull out her basketball shoes. She finally plopped down on the court beside me, removing her things and putting them on.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," I said softly, remembering how my day went. Pretty much the worst.

Nick didn't even bother speaking to me, and he didn't have the balls to at least tell me why. He just went back to those stupid old games where he would look at me all day, in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I swear, with him it's like taking one step forward and then three steps back. There was always something that would be going through his mind that stopped him from doing what he really wanted. On Saturday, something probably kept his mind from thinking too much. He finally let go, and allowed me to see his feelings. But now… I don't know where we stand. At all.

…

The practice went slow, but it was what I needed. Every had one of those days where all you wanted to do was sweat all the pain away, and then just go home and sleep? Yeah, well this was one of those days. I didn't want to do anything. Food didn't look appealing, and neither did my homework.

I walked out of the gym, being stopped by a rock as I tried turning the corner. "Oof!" I cried as I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry I-" the one who caused me to stop said, his voice serenading me. "I didn't see you."

"That part is obvious." I looked up at him. He was covered in sweat, shirt baggy and drenched as well. Yet, he still smelled like a winter breeze, his skin having just the right glisten to it.

"Ooh, a little feisty. Well, I wouldn't expect things to be any different coming from what I hear about you." He smirked, his innocence disappearing with his earlier apologetic expression.

"And do I know you?" my head turned to the side; his lips turned upright as he stuck his hand towards me.

"Ryan."

"Miley. But you already know that."

"How could I not know this? You're all over the school. Star soccer player, the new basketball star, oh, and a closest poet on top of that." I frowned, how did he know about my writing?

"Marcus told me." He said, as if reading my mind. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me Miley." I nodded, beginning to step around him.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, his body slouched against the wall as his bag dropped an inch closer to the floor.

"Um, I think my ride will be here soon," I said, not wanting to actually get a ride from him. He didn't seem… well, something was definitely off about him.

"Come on, it's the least I can do for running into you when you clearly had a bad day," I looked at him stunned, not knowing I could be read so easily. "Don't worry, that can be our little secret too."

I was swooned with charm, my mind going everywhere. Was this wrong? Being friends with a guy who already knew so much about me? Wait, that sounded stupid.

I shook my head, trying to get the stupid thoughts out of my mind. "Alright, if you insist."

"Good, you seem interesting." He nodded, motioning for me to follow him outside. "Oh, its pretty windy," he stopped, waiting for me. "You might want to put your coat on."

"Right, thanks."

"Just looking out for my soon-to-be best friend." His smile could have melted my heart.

We started walking out the door; I followed him into the parking lot as he maneuvered around the cars to get to his vehicle. "I see you're pretty confident."

Ryan scoffed, "Well it's hard to know what to say when I'm around a superstar. I can't be too lame, or else you'll think you're wasting your time." he clicked on his keys opening his Chevy truck.

"But I can't be too cocky because then you'll think I'm a douche bag." He opened the car door for me, using his arm to motion for me to climb in. His leather seats tenderly welcomed me with more cold.

He walked quickly to the trunk, pulling the cover open for a moment and throwing his basketball bag inside. "I think I'm pretty close to in between, right?" Next he was sitting beside me, turning the key and starting the engine.

"Wow, looks like you spent long hours at home talking to the mirror." I smiled to myself, knowing that that was what happened when Dylan first saw me. He told me he spent days in his room thinking of ways to approach me. But in the end, I approached him. And he was silent until I almost turned around; I smiled shamelessly, knowing that I probably looked lost in memories as I did so.

"Damn, and I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He put his right hand on the back of my shoulder rest, turning his head as he looked behind him beginning to back up. "Did I do well?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." His lips curved into a smile, his eyes locking with mine momentarily before turning back to driving; we pulled out of the school parking lot, following a blue BMW in front of us.

"But my name is not Cat, my name is Ryan." He had a quirky sense of humor; something that I loved in a guy, more or less a person.

"No comment on that one, _Ry_." I dragged out the nickname as if saying it in disgust. He chuckled, his arms reaching for the radio.

"What kind of music do you like? Lady Gaga? She's my jam." I smiled, nodding as he cleared his throat.

"Can't read my poker face!"

"Oh dear lord."

"You love it."

"Sure. Sure. Now, its good cats have nine lives."

"But my name is Ryan."

We both looked at each other momentarily before bursting out laughing. Our conversation turned from the edge of jokingly stupid, to getting to know each other deeply. He could read me like a book. He knew what to say to every memory I shared; he knew what to respond to every problem I told him I was having. The radio was just a hum in the background; this being the first time I could be in a car where I didn't feel the need for the only thing to hear is the radio.

Up until this. "Are you with Nick?" he glanced at me, knowing that this was hitting territory that he probably shouldn't be hitting.

"Um."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Purely curious."

"Turn here, and then it's the second left a while down." He listened, following my directions precisely. I sighed, my voice coming out strained. "No, it's fine I just don't really know where we stand right now. He asked me out, and then things were pretty good for a couple of days. But then, he just stopped."

"Stopped what exactly?" he kept driving,

"Stopped everything. Stopped talking to me. Stopped trying to catch my attention. Stopped talking to his friends about me. Stopped calling me. Stopped liking me…" I mumbled the end silently. "Sorry to be bugging you with all my problems Ryan, it's just you seem like a really great guy and I'm glad you came and talked to me."

He smiled, patting my shoulder lightly as he took his hand off the wheel for a moment. He turned onto my street, sighing aloud.

"I do believe that we ran into each other, and it was you who initiated the conversation."

I grinned, feeling the car coming to a stop as I pointed to my house. He pulled into the driveway, stopping the car at a full in front of my garage.

"Thanks for the ride Ryan." I opened my door, watching him as I did so.

"Can I have your number? You know, in case we should carpool again." He slyly asked.

"Sure, whatever your game plan says." He chuckled, taking my phone from my outstretched hand. "I'll text you." He said, giving me my phone back.

"Thanks again, I really needed your ear today."

"And it's all yours when want. Bye Miley." I shut the door and walked towards my garage. He started backing out of my driveway, waving when he got to the top and went back onto the street.

What a nice guy.

…

I walked down the hallways, the people around me seeming to disappear from my view. Other students would give me the same look that I got yesterday; Nick's eyes would meet mine for a second before they would quickly move to anywhere but me.

I reached my locker, turning the purple lock slowly. I don't even know what I want from in here. I stopped turning my lock and walked into my homeroom.

"Hey." Jenny was sitting down in my seat with her boyfriend John sitting in hers. I gave her a nod, taking the seat in the back of the room instead, my iPod filling my ears quickly.

And that ended my social life for the day. Who knew that by not responding to one person in homeroom that you would be setting yourself up for no communication to anyone for the rest of the day?

Not me.

The bell rung alerting me for first period all too soon. I stepped into the hallway deciding that it didn't matter if I kept my headphones on for another moment, and I took off down the hall towards the gym.

"Miley." I heard the murmur of my name through my music, but decided against turning to see whom it was.

But it came again. And another time. Finally, my phone buzzed in my pocket – but I kept on going.

I walked into the gym, the air conditioning hitting me flat in the face, my uniform solely not enough to keep me warm any longer. I took out my textbooks from my backpack, placing them in a secure circle around me as I waited for the class to begin.

People started filing in, the bleachers filling up pretty quickly. The guys class was on the other side of the gym, most of them looking over at us. Even though they were a senior boys gym class.

"Listen up ladies! The copier broke this morning, and since the classroom for health is getting renovated, I can't just grab my other copies from there so today we will just be working on social skills. Don't be too loud!" the teacher of my first period announced, making me sulk even more. The one class where I knew that I wouldn't need any interaction with anyone today, but now I would just look awkward if I sat alone. Which was what I intended to do.

"Hey Miley," Sydney said, her uniform showing off just how thin she really was.

"Hey," I sighed, my composure getting worse by the second. This was why I didn't need to get a relationship with a guy. They're too complicated and needing – but the moment that they feel insecure themselves, they back out. Losing everything that you once had with them.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" she asked, taking a seat on the out skirts of my circle of textbooks.

"I just have a lot of work to do," I said, my voice flat. She didn't get the hint of course, or she was being a good friend and decided to ignore my obvious lie.

"Well Miles, I know you're upset about Nick, but I honestly think that you should just let him go. He was a big distraction, and I really think that you should focus on basketball until its time to worry about the bigger stuff- soccer."

I nodded, knowing what she said to be true. This was truly the reason why I felt that I needed to have him gone from my life. He hasn't done much to benefit me – other than give me the chills and smiles, so I don't think that my reason for stopping our relationship was very out of the blue. Was it?

"You're right," I said. "I'm not going to let him talk to me like that, or even get into my head. All that matters is sports. Sports are life."

She nodded, a smile on her face. She stood up and walked away to her other friends.

I looked down at my books, alone now. "Sports aren't life. They're just something you do. Too bad I don't have anything else to live for."

I looked around at my peers, the smiles on their faces, so free and unknowing. They didn't have to feel the constant pressure of being the best at everything; school, softball, basketball and especially soccer, were always going to be a competition where I have to prove I'm the best, and that I can show up anybody who challenges me.

They don't have to feel how I feel everyday.

…

I looked around, the basketball court outside empty as ever since the cold air lingered around with the wind hitting the wall.

I finally responded to his text, realizing that it wasn't some irrelevant thing that I should delete. He needed me, no matter how much he didn't really know me. But he said it – he needed girl help, and I seemed to be a good person to go to.

Not that this made any sense to me since I can't even keep a relationship myself.

Nonetheless, I replied and said I'd meet him outside. "Hey."

He walked towards me, backpack in hand and sweatshirt on. "Hey," I said.

He took a seat next to me. It was silent for a second, our breaths the only thing to be heard.

"There are too many problems to think that you can fix me." I looked at him, waiting for a response. I didn't get one so I continued. "I've been reaching, from the depths of my soul – hear me pleading? I'm a child; I need to believe in something that could help me in some way. But time after time, I get nothing. I guess the fact that I'm still alive is a good sign, but I'm sorry! That's just not enough for me anymore. I need guidance! I feel like I do everything wrong these days, but nobody helps me! They just tell me it's wrong, and don't tell me why. It's not the fact that they stop me that I'm irked about; it's the fact that they won't tell me why they stopped me."

His lips were caught between his teeth, his face contorted in question. I could tell that he wasn't expecting me to be as open to this as he was seeing. This conversation was initially supposed to be for him to vent his issues to me.

I continued on since he probably wasn't ready to talk about how he was feeling, since he probably just realized that I had problems just of the same capacity and level that he did.

Most of us do.

"I don't think people understand how I'm feeling here, and no matter how many people say they've been through the same thing, I'm never going to believe it."

Finally, he responded. "Miley, I really want to talk to you. But I don't think I can let you have the burden of my problems on top of yours, especially because I _just _met you. I already care about you, and I don't want to have this relationship – if we have one already, get terminated before it's completely begun."

I waited for him to start talking again, hoping that he would say something. I didn't like being the only one who talked during heart to heart conversations – then it wouldn't really help anyone.

"What I need," his voice changed, his eyes just hinting at the past and heartbreak. "What I need, is a pretty woman next to me, to share the dreams that I believe. Someone who truly understands, how to treat a man. That's what I need, and that is what I've been waiting for the good things to happen to me.

"But Ryan, you have to go out and get that. No woman like that would just come to you. She's going to be a beautiful and sophisticated girl who you have to work to get. Unless of course she falls for your charm as quickly as most do."

He smiled at, wrapping his arms around my shoulders giving me a tight squeeze for a second.

"Thanks for ditching theology to come talk to me," he said, letting go of me.

I smiled. "Hey, it was my pleasure. You know I'm not too good at all that science fiction stuff any ways."

He chuckled. "No Miley, I don't remember you telling me that one."

"So, now that this is all settled, can we possibly go get something to eat?" I wondered, starving even though I had lunch just a hour or two ago.

"Yeah of course." He laughed as we walked away together.

I was hoping that maybe I found someone here who understood the constant pressures that I do. Maybe I have.

Or maybe, it's all in my mind like it was with Nick. Guess we'll have to find out then, huh.

**

* * *

Hey. So I gave you just a little look into how Miley's mind is working at the moment. So.. now that Jason is out of the picture, we can't have Miley completely alone at her school & I don't think that the story is quite ready for…. **** But anyways, Ryan is going to be very important. He will be a great friend, and someone who has tons of problems that he needs help getting through. Don't be a silent reader.**

**Trust me, Nick isn't giving up just yet. **

_Emily_**. **_**Whisper hello, i miss you quite **__**terribly**_**.**


	22. I Just Wanna Run

This was the time of day when I wished I were able to sleep.

High school.

Or was purgatory the right word? If there was any way to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.

I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside my head.

The voices of my classmates could drive me up the wall – _literally_. It took so little to work them all up, and being here with them made me feel so much older than I actually am. A fifteen-year-old girl stuck living in a nineteen year olds mind.

The whole class broke out in laughter; Daniel tripped on a textbook on the ground, flying into a desk and then sliding off of it into the teachers' desk, a water bottle falling off from the teachers' desk and hitting his square in the chest.

Becky hit my shoulder. "Miley?"

"Uh yeah," I mumbled.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It was just a joke, kind of stupid."

"I know. It was funny."

Her mouth twisted down.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts I must be annoying you."

"Not at all," I assured her. "On the contrary, I'm the one who is being rude -abominably rude. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, I just didn't want you to miss out on this, you've been kind of out of it lately." She switched from the seat behind me to the one in front of me, her bag sliding across the floor with her.

"I know, I've just been really caught up and busy."

I smiled slightly. She turned around to face the front as Daniel was sent to the bathroom to go clean up as class continued. I'd never had a more interesting biology class, not that that class has ever been interesting.

I walked out of second period with no intention of taking my usual route to my third period. Want to know why? Yup, you guessed it. Nick walked that way everyday – and yes, we would walk together.

The staircase mimicked me as I walked past it; I decided against my instincts to take the usual way, I shouldn't be letting another person affect how I live my life and make my decisions.

I was hurt. I was jealous and I didn't really know why I said the things that I said to Nick, when I knew that half of those things I said I didn't mean. He's allowed to have friends, and I know that Brooke was just there with him because she knew that I would be mad about it.

Still, I wasn't known for being one to face my fears or confront them when the time came. So I kept walking the way I normally wouldn't to my math class. My eyes caught hold of the new people in the hallways, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get his face out of my mind. All day every day, he was what I thought about. I just want to be over it. Of course, the world is not a place where we get things that we deserve (or think we deserve) but places where things just come to us, no warning – no nothing.

"Miley."

Nick stood in front of me, his face inches from mine. His hand had my wrist in his warm grip, his biceps flexing under his uniform shirt. I couldn't help but stare. Yeah, that's all I could think about when he talked to me at the moment.

"Please." His eyes were sad, his features soft as his grip on my wrist loosened. "Forgive me."

"Not here," I mumbled. I pulled my arm away from him and kept walking. I turned around (mentally slapping myself at the moment) for a second, and of course our eyes met. Time stopped for us, the people surrounding our scene just a blur in comparison to him.

"Stop it." I muttered under my breath. I turned and kept walking away. I want to take Demi's advice but there is just something that I know he did – and the fact that he's not telling me makes me not want to even see his face.

Honestly though, all I want is his face. I want to hold it in my hands. I want to run my fingers through his curly brown hair while he rubs my back and tells me how beautiful he thinks I am.

Some fantasy I'm living in, right.

…

I didn't even glance over at Nick's table when I walked into the lunchroom fourth period, my eyes strictly stuck on the chicken wings packaged in my lunch bag in my hand.

Olivia came up behind me, taking her arm and looping it through mine. "Let's go outside, okay?"

I nodded and let her guide me away. I grabbed a packet of ketchup before slipping out the door of the cafeteria.

The doors to outside lay right in front of us, the sight we saw suddenly stopping our movements.

She turned and looked at me. "Do you still want to go outside?"

It was raining. Raining does mother nature no justice in this situation though, the water fell from the sky at the speed of a mustang on an empty highway. It fell fast and in mass quantity

I still don't understand why I did this.

"Let's eat right here, then go outside, I have an idea."

She agreed. We ate quickly. Next thing you know, we're both outside, getting drenched with the hail like storm we were experiencing first hand.

"What's the plan?" she yelled. The rain made it almost impossible to hear her. That didn't stop me from yelling my idea out to her, a smile appearing on her face immediately.

"_YES_!" She said, taking the basketball off the ground and running towards the hoop with it in hand.

When I was twelve, I really liked this guy from a soccer camp I went to. Then, when I went to sit next to him in the lunch room one day, a girl came up from behind him and kissed the crap out of him. I needed a way to vent my feelings since I wasn't really friends with other people there, and I didn't really want them knowing that I liked that guy.

I went outside that day, soccer ball in hand, and walked down the an empty soccer field. It was raining, which was the perfect way to hide my deafening screams of anger. I kicked the shit out of the ball, letting it hit the net as I screamed of how mad I was, and how stupid that I felt for ever liking a guy like him.

And you know what, it made me feel so much better.

"So there's this guy, you know the one in our homeroom," she started, dribbling the ball and letting it smack the pavement really hard. A basketball works too. "He hates gay people. Can you believe that? I am so in love with him, and I can't like him when he's a jackass like that! My best friend is gay, how inconsiderate could he be to go and say all that shit about 'fags' when he knows that someone I love is gay!"

Her yelling didn't faze me at all as I ran to pick up the ball she threw at the hoop with so much force I could have sworn I saw the hoop shake.

"Tell me more!" I yelled, throwing the ball at the hoop myself. It smacked the rim hard, bouncing back and rolling through a puddle and landing in front of her. She picked it up and started bouncing it hard again, water splashing everywhere.

The rain continued to pound down, matting my hair down against my neck and face.

"Then he asks me why I'm giving him glares and ignoring him. I mean, is he that _stupid_? I hate him! Yet, I can't stop liking him." At this point she sounded infuriated, the basketball taking the pain in as she threw it and it hit the pole so hard she had to duck as it came flying back at her. She looked at me and we both laughed.

"You want to know what's been happening with me?" I yelled, running and splashing water as I went to get the ball. "I am _livid_ with a guy in my Latin class. You want to know why?"

I pounded the ball against the wet pavement; water now fully soaking my shoes and socks. "He has the nerve to _lie_ to my face, then act like nothing is wrong!"

I took the ball and threw it with two hands at the hoop. It hit the backboard. "He thinks he can just play me? Newsflash guy! You're a jackass who likes to lead people on and then leave them to wallow in sadness because he's done with them." The ball rolled almost dead back to me, the puddles it had to get past growing with each word I yelled into the pouring rain.

"What a dirt bag!" Olivia screamed, taking the ball from the ground and dribbling it so hard it deflated a little.

"I know! And you know how he reacts when I tell him that I'm done with his games?" I yelled, turning to face her, my face red and drained.

"No what?" she threw the ball at the hoop and it hit the rim with a thump.

"He said that he didn't know what I was talking about, and that he's a good guy! HA!" I screamed. I let my body absorb the water gushing down, my head flicking up to look at the grey sky. "HA!" I laughed once again.

My body almost broke down then, a surge running through my veins. I could have collapsed from anger, or maybe it was exhaustion, but I was officially weary.

"What a jerk!" Olivia yelled again, her thin arms finally heaving the ball at the hoop one last time.

"I know," I whispered. I was done. But I knew that I wasn't really.

I was conflicted. It didn't take a doctor or even a scientist – or even a genius to see this!

The bell rung, making us look at each other. We both ran over to the side of the building where our backpacks lay, possibly the only thing still dry that was outside; we picked them up and headed for the door.

"That was fun," Olivia said in a normal tone, now that we were finally able to hear each other without yelling. I reached for the door handle.

Olivia stepped through the door, both of us making puddles as we walked through. Beside the doors there was a group of junior boys. Guess who had their head hung low in the group, a blank and lost expression on his face? You guessed it.

Olivia looked at me as we kept walking, ignoring their presence even though the majority of them turned to give us a look.

Once out of their earshot Olivia spoke up. "Do you think he heard that?"

I looked at the ground in front of me watching as I made puddles in my path. I took a deep breath and stopped walking. Olivia stopped beside me, shifting and adjusting her shirt so it didn't stick to her skin as much.

"Doesn't matter if he heard it. If he doesn't act upon it, Olivia. I could have sworn my freaking love to him, and it wouldn't be relevant unless he actually gave two cents about me to talk with me about how he really feels instead of bullshitting me."

She put a hand on my shoulder, her eyes wandered around my face to search for emotions that she wanted to see which she clearly wasn't seeing.

"I'm done."

She nodded, accepting my answer – for now.

"Well, was it worth it?" I asked her, motioning for us to keep walking to class.

"You mean screaming and throwing things while yelling so loudly your voice cracks as we declare how angry we are at the world?"

I smiled at her nodding. "Then yeah," she said smiling back. "It was definitely worth it."

"Yeah, for me too."

Too bad I can't get him out of my head. Why? His name was somehow stained to my skin in sharpie ink; his face permanently indented into my vision. He was the _purpose_ for the pain, and he was the reason I was fighting every instinct in my body – _fighting_ back to make sure nothing I did ruined my chances at success or allowing myself to get distracted by getting **hurt**.

The last thing I need is another something in my world letting me down. I've had enough let downs to last a lifetime.

* * *

**Hey guys! I couldn't update on Monday cause i've been having softball all week and some pretty crazy windy weather (no power!) which has stopped me from posting and such.**

**I hope you guys still like this story and will review. it should be over soon, & then i can get busy stopping with writing (if nobody likes it) or writing the sequel (if you guys like it and review) which either would be cool, though i do enjoy writing :)**

**Okay. So that was my little speellll. **

**Q: How do you vent your anger when you just can't take it anymore?**

_Emily**. Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly.**_


	23. Are We There Yet?

They say the home is where the heart is – I guess I haven't found my home.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

The staccato drops of water were annoyingly loud in the buzzing chatter of the classroom. I tried to ignore them and was rewards for my endeavors by a particularly large cold drop plopping on my neck, stinging like a mosquito bite.

"Settle down class! I understand that all of you are very excited for the pep rally but we still have thirty minutes left of class time!" the teacher look distressed, her hair frizzy probably because of the humidity and sweat could be seen dripping off her forehead, the stress of teenagers probably too overwhelming.

It was the last period of the day for me, my nerves taking over my body. We had a really important basketball game today and the whole team would be featured in the winter sports pep rally we had in less than an hour.

Nick had been occupying my thoughts all, the image of him never escaping my sight. It seemed that everywhere I turned I would come face to face with him; if I didn't know any better I would think he was following me. But what guy would follow around a girl who keeps rejecting him? I know I wouldn't deal with that, she wouldn't be worth my time.

But its Nick I'm talking about – he's _amazing._ Sometimes I sit in class writing poems about him in my notebook, just wondering if he feels for me like I wish he did. I know that I broke it off and of course I know that it might have worked if I didn't stop it before it became something. Though, there's still that little voice in my head telling me that no matter how hard I try I won't get it right. There's always going to be that part of me that will mess up and go against what I know I should do. I'm the type of person to shut someone out before I give them chance.

I wish I could run away sometimes because I know everything I do is affecting the people around me. My best intentions are always … well, the way things play out.

If I could go back, I would tell Nick that I truly wish he met me ten years later when I was already successful, no doubts in my mind that he would stop me from living my dreams. I really think we could have been in love. Maybe it was just that whenever he touched my face with his tender hand I would close my eyes and feel the warmth of his body, my own shaking under his touch from want.

I want him to know I care.

Because in the end, that's what people look for. _Did he care? __**Does she even think about me?**__ Did he ever think we would last, or was I just a joke? __**Does she believe in me?**_Well, that is the golden question. Or questions rather. Too bad I'm too damaged to answer that.

Apparently putting everyone before you isn't the best way to go about high school.

I turned my focus to the board where my teacher had an expo marker in hand but not a single mark on the board. She was still busy yelling at students to be quiet. Again, these people don't care as much as I do.

Why is it that I always feel stronger about things than my peers do? And why don't these people understand why I feel that way?

Nick understood that.

…

"The Lady Knights basketball team!" coach Wooten announced on the microphone, the crowd going wild. I was the second to last person in the line as we entered the gym at a fast pace. My body felt a pull as we passed the junior section, Nick standing front and center in the second row of people.

He smiled at me, nodding. I returned a quick smile, his eyes showing just how hurt he was.

_I just wanna fix it somehow. _

"Geez you should get a room," Sydney whispered into my ear. I shook my head lightly pushing her away as the cheers began to die down.

"Hey watch it," I said. I glared at her, making sure she backed down. I didn't want to get into it at the pep rally where we would be on the court for a majority of the time where everyone in the school could see us. Especially Nick.

"Our Varsity Boys basketball team! Go Knights!" the announcer said, continuing to announce all the other winter sports teams – although there wasn't that many.

I sat down next to the rest of my team watching all the people cheering as the other teams walked in. The gym seemed so empty… yet it was crowded with the whole school. Though all I wanted to do was go home and curl up on my bed.

I scanned the bleachers looking for the only person who could make me want to stay her, or at least make me feel good about being here and doing what I'm doing.

He was looking straight at me, his eyes sparkling and his skin glowing with the lights hitting him perfectly. I couldn't find the will power to look away.

This happened for the next twenty minutes – or at least that was how long it felt like.

"Please." Nick touched my back, speaking to me in a low, soft voice.

"Not here Nick." I tried to pull away from him, but again I couldn't find it in me to do it. We just stood there in practically the middle of the gym with our eyes locked on one another's.

"I miss you," he said. His brown eyes made me forget where I was and what I was doing. "You're killing me Miles."

"I know," I whispered, putting my head down.

He groaned. "I need you to tell me that you miss me too, and that you feel the pull between us I just can't explain what it is." Pause. "I need to hear your voice every day or else it seems worthless. Honestly, you're my best friend."

"Cause if it takes a little bit longer, don't you lose faith, I'll make you stronger. I won't run away." His voice got softer, almost inaudible. "I won't leave you."

I kept staring at him as Ryan pulled me away from Nick, taking me to an unknown destination. Nick didn't break our gaze, his eyes staying locked on just me while his hands stayed at his sides – no longer on _my_ shoulder. No longer making me excited or _safe_.

….

"Ah!" The yell of my teammate filled the musty room.

"Oh no, I think she broke something!" Sydney yelled.

"No, it's just a sprain. If it was broken, she'd be withering and yelling more."

Everyone turned to look at me. I shrugged and walked over to the sidelines picking up my water bottle. I took a big chug, gulping it down quickly as my eyes closed.

All of my team was surrounding Hayley who was on the ground holding her ankle with tears streaming down her face.

"Not right before our big game," she was mumbling to herself.

"Come on, lets get you to the trainer," my coach said, lifting her up bridal style and rushing out of the gym. "Keep warming up!" he yelled as the door slammed behind him.

"I can't believe that happened," Sydney said. Everyone nodded in agreement, still shocked from the display.

"Well," Cara, our manager, said. "Maybe we should stop focusing on the stupid game and be more concerned about the pep rally we just had. Did you see the way Brandon maneuvered in those stands? Shirtless? Woo!"

"Hey, he's my friend okay. I don't appreciate talking about him in such vulgar terms their Cara." She just looked at me. There I go again, making other people think I'm crazy and a party pooper. You know what? At my old school, I was the life of the party and everyone wanted to be around me because I was so _funny_!

Why are people around here so much different? "Never mind, I was just messing. He looked like Ryan Reynolds out there didn't he." They all nodded and turned away diving into a conversation of how hot the senior class is this year.

People get faker in middle school, making them lose themselves in high school. I knew that when people turned on me in junior high that I would get the last laugh in high school when they realized I was right. I've always been right.

Maybe that's where I first went wrong.

The trainer ran back into the room with our coach by his side. Coach was pissed.

"What happened? I leave you girls alone to warm up for just five minutes and someone breaks something?" coach fumed.

Everyone stayed quiet hoping that nobody would rat anyone out about what happened. This was going to be a long night.

And our game hadn't even started yet.

* * *

_Question: Have you ever felt like nobody understands you?_

**It's been almost a month. I'm truly sorry. It's the start of the last quarter of the year and I have so many projects n such to do. But I doubt you guys wanna hear excuses. So I am going to have 26 chapters in this story and then it will be over. I have the last chapters outlined and in the writing stage, and this story will be finished before June. Because if its not then...well nevermind. Ha. Okay, so tell me what you thought and what you think will happen. If I get a lot of positive feedback on the next few chapters then i could write a sequel which would come in the Fall of 2011. Be excited!**

Emily**. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly. _**


	24. That's What You Get

We lost our game. It was something like a twenty point difference; the coach was pretty pissed at us. The bus ride back to school was not a pleasant one and all we wanted was to just go home.

Except for me.

I wanted – _needed_, to talk to Nick. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep without telling him that I was wrong and it was my fault that he was hurting. I was feeling helpless because I knew that I wasn't supposed to do this kind of thing.

Become attached to a guy in high school. Especially when you had hopes and dreams for yourself to be great, and well, it's not in the cards to have a boyfriend while doing so. It's just not realistic.

I walked into the school, being hit by the sound of the buzzer immediately as I made my way towards the ticket stand. I flashed my jersey and the guy let me in, for free. Ryan waved at me from the stands and I started my way over to him.

"Hey," he greeted me.

I smiled slightly saying "hey" back before turning to the game which was apparently very close by the nervous looks on the varsity boys faces'.

"How'd your game go?" Ryan asked, yelling above the cheering and buzzer.

"We lost!" I shouted, not looking at him when I spoke. Yeah, I was still pretty mad that we lost. Probably because the coach blamed me for it.

He called it "not staying focused," and of course telling me that I let my team down by not playing my best. Doesn't that just make a perfect end to my great week? Yeah, I thought so too.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You'll get them next time, in the playoffs." I nodded as we both turned our attention back to the game. The clock read that there was only a few seconds until halftime.

I scanned the crowd in search of Nick hoping that maybe he would still be here. With no such luck, I decided I would go down at talk to Greg who I spotted in the front row at halftime to try and see where Nick was.

…

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked as I began to make my way down the bleachers, get stuck in between two people as the bleachers were shoulder to shoulder on each side with people everywhere.

"Going to find Nick!" I yelled as he let go of my arm and allowed me to head towards the floor.

"Hey!"

"How did the game go?"

"Aw you looked really cool in the pep rally today Miles!"

People kept interrupting me on the way down, unsettling my stomach a little and almost convincing me to get out of what I was about to do. I took a deep breath and started to run after Greg, bumping into the mob of people around me on the way.

When I finally reached Greg he was intently speaking with someone that I could not recognize, yet the look on Greg's face said it all. He was shocked.

"Well I doubt Brooke would tell the truth about what happened," his tone annoyed. I quickly hid behind next to the wall so I could still hear what was going on just around the corner.

"I just don't believe it, why would he get so pissed. I mean, why _now_?" the other person said.

"Nick was pissed. He literally came up to her after the pep rally, pulling her aside, and he told her that he was done taking all her bullshit and letting her have this control over him. He said he was done, he sounded really serious Kelsey."

So the mysterious person was Kelsey. "I just-" she stuttered for a second. "-just doesn't sound like him. He never goes off. And what did Brooke possibly do to him that would make him so pissed? It was _her_ that was hurt the most at the end of that relationship."

I snorted hearing how stupid she sounded. She didn't even know. I bet half the school didn't know the truth. But _I _did, and _I_ wasn't going to let people keep talking bad about him. I turned the corner and came face to face with this _Kelsey._

"Listen up here Ketchup, Kels? Whatever. Nick is a great guy and I don't think that you talking shit about him will make him take back what he said to Brooke or what _actually_ went down in their relationship. It was _her_ pulling all the bullshit."

She looked taken aback by my venomous tone. "Um – excuse me? Do I know you?" she gestured with her hand speaking to me like a fly. Bitch.

"Yeah, I'm kind of your worst nightmare. And it started the second you said shit about Nick." I took a step forward, making myself bigger to get on her level – she had on _heels._ At a basketball game!

She came at me but Greg stepped in before it got anywhere.

"Miles, let's go," he mumbled, his eyes locking mine. I jumped at her making her flinch before smirking and turning to walk away.

I had to find Nick.

…

I walk away from the school, my face a nice shade of red. Nick stood up to Brooke. I mean, I don't know for sure if it was because of me but I had a good feeling…_it was._That made me really giddy and I couldn't even think when I turned the corner and took a seat on the curb pulling my phone out of my pocket.

One new message from Demi.

**Where are you.**

_At school – come get me? _I replied quickly.

**Be there in ten. **Was her instant response.

I shut my phone and took a deep breath. Maybe she would know what to make of this newly found information. I looked around me to see just a few freshman huddled near the door laughing at some stupid joke that probably wasn't funny, they just wanted to seem cool by laughing as a group. To my left there was Ryan, appearing out of nowhere and making his way towards me.

"Hey," I said, shivering a little as it suddenly got colder.

"I saw you leave when I was in line for hot dogs," he said, holding up the hot dogs in his hand. He stuck one out towards me. "Want it?"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

I took a bite while he said "No problem," and did the same.

So we sat there in silence while I waited for my ride, the only sound to be heard was our chewing.

Finally, he spoke up.

"I heard what happened with Nick. What are you going to do?" he licked his lips as he finished the last bit of his hot dog, ketchup reminisce on the corners of his mouth.

"You did?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I was kind of there when it happened actually. It was right after you left, when I pulled you away from him?" I looked at him. I was kind of grateful at the time that he did that, but now I'm kind of mad. I wish I could have seen Nick call her out.

Maybe because then I would know for sure that it was because of me.

"So, what else did he say? Did he talk about me?"

"You're avoiding my question Miles, what are you going to do about him?" he said, ignoring my own question.

I sighed. "I don't know Ryan, I just don't know."

"Well, you better make up your mind before it's too late."

I looked at him, wanting to ask him a million questions. That statement lingered with me as Demi honked the horn pulling me away from my school and Ryan. What did he mean by that?

_Before it's too late…_

"Hey," Demi greeted me, pulling out of the lot just as I closed my car door.

"Guess what Nick did."

She smiled tentatively. "What did he do?"

I couldn't help but blush once again, believing that he did it for me: Because he loved me. Or something like that…

"He told Brooke, his ex girlfriend, off. He went on about how she no longer has this control over him anymore and she should just move on because he's done letting her screw him over. He basically told her to eff-off, and that he doesn't want anything to do with her. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

Demi turned the car radio down, her lips pressed firmly together.

I sighed. "Go on, say it."

She looked over. "You sure?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Told you so!" she exclaimed, a grin appearing on her face.

"Wait so what does this mean?" I turned in my seat to face her completely, my knee propped up against the armrest.

"He likes you, like he really _likes_ you Miles. I really think you need to stop thinking about yourself for five seconds and give the guy a chance."

That's another thing I love about Demi: She's brutally honest.

"I can't believe this."

"I know! You're actually going to have a boyfriend for more than a month!" her smile got bigger, her voice brighter.

"No, I really can't believe that I didn't push him too far away."

"Miles, all the good ones stay close. No matter how far you try to push them. And this one," her eyes got softer as she glanced over at me. "He's not getting scared off by you anytime soon."

* * *

Short n sweet? **Okay guys, well its been almost a month. And my spring break is NOW. I will not be able to post at all because i'll be gone and laptopless. haha. = cool word. anyways, please comment on this because its the 3rd to last chapter! So i am in the writing stage of the next chapter and I already have the last one half written but I want it to be perfect. Lots of comments on the next few if you want a sequel. That would be coming out in Fall 2011. :) i love you all! thanks for sticking by me and not giving up on me!**

_Emily_**_. Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly_.**


	25. Keep Holding On

On Friday morning, right before first period, there he was, standing by his locker while a group of guys high fived and fist bumped him. I made my way to him, his back to me, my eyes set on him and what I wanted to know.

Did he tell Brooke to back off because of me?

My palms were sweaty, my legs feeling like jelly as I trotted along. When I finally reached him, I choked up. I couldn't let a single word escape my mouth and he still hadn't even turned around to see me or notice me yet.

"You didn't call," I squeaked out.

Nick then turned around to see me, his eyes lighting up, a smile then growing on his face.

"Miley," he said.

"You didn't call," I repeated. This time he slightly frowned.

"I had to do a report for AP Chem, and I didn't get home until really late because of my brother's basketball game."

I had to stop myself from smiling at this. He actually went to his little brothers' basketball game. What teenage guy would do that if he had a choice?

"It's okay, it's not a big deal."

He turned to me looking a little skeptical. "It's no big deal?"

I almost got the feeling he was testing me to see if I would make a big deal of out it and flip out, like he was expecting me to do. Like most girls would. Like Brooke probably did. Like I probably should have been doing if I was actually ready for this committed relationship and fully invested in it as I should be.

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to smile as he looked uncomfortable. "Like I said, it's no big deal."

…

I steered clear of Nick all day, trying to recuperate and remember _why_ I did what I did this morning. I was supposed to be praising him and asking him about Brooke. We were supposed to be happy already.

But I was making this hard and he was most likely seriously confused. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder about that little promise he made. He said he was going to call, but he didn't. That was such a typical guy thing, a jackass thing to do. I don't know why I played it off, probably because I needed to have the upper hand right now to get him to tell me that he did all that stuff for me and that he really cares about me – _that's _why he told Brooke to back off. All because he wanted _me._

Nick must have suspected that I was avoiding him (every time I saw him I ducked away and morphed into the shadows or turned the corner as fast as I could) up until lunch, when he finally was standing right outside the lunch room waiting for me to come in. It's not like I could have avoided coming in that way either. Unless I skipped lunch…

"Hey!" he yelled at me, his hand waving in the air as he saw me walking towards the cafeteria.

I waited for him to come over as he was already running to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Olivia kept walking on without me in the cafeteria, giving me a knowing look.

"I know I told you I would call, but it was late and I had to make sure I aced this exam because I bombed the test last quarter. "

"I understand." I turned my backpack around so I could reach in and get my wallet.

"I know I should have called," he repeated. "It's just…"

"I know. The test."

"And my brothers basketball game, don't forget that," he added, as if he needed to convince me that there was absolutely no way he could have called without me being asleep as he did so.

"How could I forget?" I answered. He really was being sincere and repentant. Besides, I don't even know why I'm doing this to him when I'm trying to see if he still likes me and well, be my best friend again.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked, his tone hopeful.

I looked around first, teasing him, before nodding.

"Alright," he took my hand and started leading me to the door, which led to the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, placing my wallet back into my backpack as we stepped outside the school doors and into the parking lot.

"Well, I just thought we could go talk at our usual spot." I gave him a look.

"What?" he said.

"Usual spot?" I asked, my confusion clear in my tone.

"Starbucks, third table from the door, the one with the cracked chair that I always switch out with the other table yet it is always back when we go?"

He touched my forehead lightly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I must have looked pretty pale. Yeah, I was shocked that he remembered all of that. And well, I kind of loved it. We only went there together a few times, but he's calling it our 'usual spot' and that made me seriously happy. That means that he wants to go back to a place where we have memories.

That means that he wouldn't take any one else there, because it reminds him of me. And only me.

"I'm okay," I said, taking his hand lightly off my head and then lacing our fingers together on top of my thigh. I used my other hand to grab his face and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for this Nick," I said. I turned towards my window trying to hide my blush. I knew he still saw me though, so it was stupid. He already knew how much he could make me squirm.

"No problem."

…

"One grande iced coffee with soy, and a grande soy white mocha with whip please." Nick told to lady at the counter once we were in starbucks. Our hands were still clasped tightly together, so he very skillfully took his wallet from his back pocket with one hand and took out a twenty to pay for our drinks.

He turned to me. "Want anything to eat?"

I eyed the warm food, not seeing the blueberries scone – hence not seeing anything that I wanted, so I shook my head no. "Thanks though."

"Hey, I'm the one treating you to lunch, I need to get you something." He smiled at me and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

Nick turned to the lady who was still trying to figure out how to open the register and give change for Nick's twenty. She must be new. "Can I have two chocolate chip cookies and a red velvet cupcake as well?"

"Sure," the cashier said, finally opening the register. She sighed in relief and took the money from Nick's outstretched hand. "That's eleven fifty."

She gave him his change and he pocketed it, turning to look at me and ask without really talking if I wanted to go sit.

"Okay," I said softly and finally let his hand go so I could go get our table. There were only a couple other people in the coffee shop but it gets a lot busier after school. Normally it's harder to secure this table, and oddly enough when it's not available we don't sit, we'd just leave.

I sat down on the left side of the table turning my legs to the side and facing the window just watching the cars pass by for a moment. Nick remembered a lot about me, even things that I figured my words just left his head the second they left my mouth. He's been there since the start of all this drama that I had this year at this new school, and he's been consistent with what he says.

He's been _real_ with me. Sure, he had some bad things haunting him from the past. But don't we all? I know that I've kept myself up at night wondering how any guy could look past the things that are wrong in my life.

I turned to look at Nick who was watching me, his eyes glistening with a smile on his face. I smiled back, hoping that things would get back to the way they used to be between us. Where we could talk for hours about anything and everything. The days when I would just let him take control and show me how much he cares about me, or when I just let everything go and have fun. I wish he could know how much he makes me consider what I want to do with my life.

Sometimes he makes me feel like soccer isn't important, but I just need him to make me feel good about myself. He gives me feelings that I've never felt before. The kind of feeling that makes you wanna just stay with that person all day, doing absolutely nothing but holding each other and talking.

Nick finally came over with our drinks and beverages.

"Thanks." He placed the stuff on the table and took a seat across from me.

"No, thank you for letting me take you out." He smiled and I felt my own lips turning up into a smile.

"So…" I wanted to talk to him about everything that I've been thinking about and how I really want us to work out.

"Could you hand me that cupcake?" I ask, hiding my face because I can't seem to find the words to say aloud.

He passed me the bag with the cupcake in it and took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

I nodded, signaling him to continue. He smiled slightly and continued.

"I really miss you Miley, and I honestly don't know how much longer I can take where we aren't together. I want to get back together, is what I'm saying."

I stopped eating my cupcake, placing it on the bag and wiping the corners of my mouth.

"I know you broke it off for your reasons and I respect them! I do, it's just," he paused and took my hand in both of his. "I think I love you and I am ready to do anything to make this work."

I stopped breathing for a moment at the mention of_ love_ and felt my stomach churn. I knew that I felt strongly for him and that there was nobody else that I have ever felt this way about or even just wanted to be with as much as him, but_, love?_

Nick has gotten me from the beginning and that never happens. I want him all the time, and I can't keep hiding feelings for him. I squeezed his hand and took a chance with what was about to spill out of my mouth.

"I agree, I want this to work. I know what I said before but you're what I've always wanted. Please, let's just forget my poor actions. I need to be with you."

I leaned across the table and he met me halfway, our lips locking for what seemed like the first time in forever. I could hold onto the moment forever.

* * *

**There's really no excuse for how long this took to update, it just was completely hectic after school was over. Sorry! I'm away at soccer camp for almost two months, and I will hopefully upload the next chapter tomorrow (if not, next weekend) because the weekends are the only days where I have any time at all. Sorry again, I hope you guys still like this story! Thanks for sticking with me through all of this and always reviewing! it means the world to me! **

_Emily_**. Whisper hello, i miss you quite _terribly_. **


	26. Let Me Go

The day stretched on seeming to never end. Last days are always the longest and one of the saddest days. Everyone is saying goodbye and making plans for the summer to hang out together. Lots of flirting and picture taking goes on, and people try their hardest to make sure others won't forget them for that few 8 weeks.

It's been almost three whole months since Nick and I reconnected in that coffee shop at our special table. We sat together and things seemed they could only go up from there. But now, it's the last day of school and the news I've been waiting for for months is coming today.

If I get into camp to play soccer at this one place in Florida then I'll be gone from this town for a good five weeks. That means no Nick, no Dylan, and absolutely no contact with anyone from this area. I was only allowed internet access once a week, and the only phone calls I could make were to family. I wasn't even allowed to have my cell phone turned on, that's how serious this place was. Basically, good bye to the relationship that I just fixed for the summer.

Lord knows how much time apart can change things between two people. I feel like for Nick and I, it will really take its toll. The thing I worry about most is that I'll change and betray him, or I'll hurt him.

Nick suddenly comes up behind me, his yearbook in hand and his sleeves rolled up around his elbows. "Hey baby," he says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," I say, sighing. "I can't believe school is over. This year went by so fast." He nods his head in agreement and I continue. "Do you remember what today is?"

He thinks for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding. "Yeah, you're supposed to hear back from that camp that you applied to right?"

I smiled at the fact that he remembered. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling my body close to his. "Mhm."

His eyes lingered on my lips for a second and I leaned in slowly, my eyes closed.

Suddenly I heard a cough and I jumped away from Nick coming face to face with someone else.

"Hey there Miley! I'm going to miss you this summer!" Ryan pulled me in for a hug, his arms tight around my waist.

"Yeah Ry, I'm going to miss you too." I smiled at him. His hands were full with bags that contained things from his locker and his yearbook dangling from the tips of his fingertips.

"Sign my year book?" he almost dropped it as he held it out to me. I took it out of his hands and pulled out the purple sharpie from my pocket and began writing on a blank page.

"Hey Nick," Ryan said, turning to look shake his hand. Nick took it and smiled slightly.

"Here," Nick extended his hand his own yearbook out to Ryan and took the pen from his pocket, handing them both to him. "Sign it?"

Ryan smiled and nodded, adding in a "Sure," for good measure. I smiled watching the encounter, hoping that maybe for once my boyfriend wouldn't be so annoyed with me having all these guy friends. I hoped that Nick was finally getting the idea that I would never do something to hurt him like that with my friend, and of course that Ryan was just a good friend.

"Now, sign mine while you're at it okay?" I handed mine to Ryan and watched as he filled up half a page with his cute messy writing – which reminded me of Dylan's. I handed Ryan's yearbook to Nick and nodded at him. Nick gave me a grin and wrote something in Ryan's.

"Now that we're all settled with that, who wants to go get ice cream after the goodbye party for Olivia tomorrow? My treat?" I asked, turning to both boys.

"Sure," Nick said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I kissed him on the cheek before turning to look at Ryan.

"Sorry, no can do. I have a date actually." I gasped.

"You do not!" I said, smiling.

He grinned at me nodding. "Yeah, I think you know her. Sydney? I think that's her name."

I laughed at his attempt to annoy me by forgetting one my close sports buddies names. "Don't do something stupid, she's worse than I am with dealing with people like _you._"

"I don't know what that means, but I don't really want to know," he chuckled before saluting us and walking away. "Bye Miles, bye Nick."

"You better call me and tell me how it goes!" I yelled after him. I shook my head and turned to Nick.

"All set?"

He kissed the side of my lips and whispered, "Yeah."

I felt a giggle escape from my mouth. "Let's go loser."

We walked hand in hand out to his car, the stares of people still obnoxious and unnecessary. At our school, it was almost sinful to date someone who wasn't your age, and when it did happen it was usually a messy hookup – not a relationship that lasted as long as ours.

He opened the passenger door for me, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned down to kiss me quickly and then closed the door, running around to the drivers seat. "Your house or mine?"

"Mine," I said, taking his free hand as he backed out of the parking lot. "The mail might be there, and if not we can just drink some coke and sit out of the deck."

"Sounds like a plan," he said. I smiled at him as he drove towards my house. We were of course past the point where I needed to give him directions. And man was I loving that he remembered things like that.

It was always the small things about Nick that impressed me. The way he remembered little details of things I said, or even when I talked like something was irrelevant, he knew it mattered to me because I was so upset when I talked about it. I loved that he could tell when I was mad, or when I really just needed someone to talk to, not make out with.

We pulled into my driveway, my hand never leaving his own, our fingers perfectly interlaced. He stopped at the mailbox, opening his window and pulling out my mail, placing it on the dashboard of his car. We drove farther down my steep driveway until it was flat and he parked the car.

He gave me the mail and I searched through it looking for the one letter that I knew would change my life. Or at least, my summer plans. When I found it, I placed all the other mail back onto the dash and handed him the letter.

"I can't open it." He gave me a questioning look.

"So you want me to open it? Thanks Mile, I get to deliver the bad news." He said jokingly, stroking my hand with the pad of his thumb.

He sighed and took his hand away from mine, beginning to open the letter. It had the official seal on it and I could see where the person had signed it with a sharpie as it bled through the paper. He read it slowly, his expression blank.

"Nick?" I whispered.

He looked at me with a sympathetic look, and that almost broke me down in itself.

"What does it say?" I asked, whispering again.

"I'm sorry to say," he paused and my heart dropped, my head sunk low. "You've been accepted!"

My eyes went wide and I slapped his shoulder. "You asshole! You scared me!" I smiled at him too excited to contain it.

He chuckled at me and pulled me in for a hug, handing me the letter as he pulled away. He was right; the letter said that I was accepted.

I sighed, reading the letter over another few times. Nick was still smiling, probably not realizing what it meant now that it was official that I was leaving.

"Nick," I said softly, taking his hand in mine again. I put the letter down on my lap and scooted as far over in the truck as I could to him. "You know what this means right?"

He face dropped, his expression now sad. "Please don't Miles."

"I don't know what else to do, and I don't want to hold you back. It's summer, you should be having fun; I won't be here with you."

"Miley," he gave an exasperated sigh and squeezed my hand tighter. "I don't want to break up just because its summer. That's not an excuse. I'm not going to do anything, and I trust you to do the same. Baby, you're all I want. Please."

I nodded, knowing that I had to agree. I've seen enough movies to know that this wasn't really going to end as planned. Sure, I could hope that he would stay the same, or that distance and time apart wouldn't change anything. But I knew, it would

"Alright, we won't break up. I just, I don't want us to be fighting and unhappy while we're not physically together. We just take a break, and try this again after summer. I don't want either of us to feel guilty if something happens."

He shook his head, saying without actually talking that nothing would happen, but I knew better.

"I don't care, I want to stay with you. That's not going to change Miley, even if we don't see each other."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll make this work. Promise let's stay friends if anything happens though. I can't just completely lose contact with you if something goes down."

He shook his head at me, about to open his mouth to argue with me about what would happen.

"Promise me," I said again, more like a command.

"I promise," he whispered, taking me in his arms completely and smothering me with a hug. His muscles flexed as he held me, and I didn't want to let go. But all good things must come to an end, so I let go and got out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and the mail before shutting the car door. Nick walked around the car to help me carry my backpack as I looked through my pockets for my house key.

I opened the door slowly, listening to hear if anyone was home. It was silent and no one was here, so I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch, placing the mail on the table.

Nick walked over next to me with two cokes in his hand, lifting my head up and taking a seat on the couch, placing my head on his lap.

"I don't want you to go," he said, handing me a coke.

"I don't want to leave you," I said, taking a sip from the ice cold coca-cola.

"Well, just think that it's only going to be a couple months before we see each other again. That's not _that_ long, and it's not like you're really going to be able to hook up with people at camp. And there's absolutely nobody here that I even think about other than you."

I think it was meant to be taken as a joke. This didn't make me feel any better, probably because at the camp I'd be going to, people hooked up all the time. Like, _all the time._

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "I'm going to miss you," I kissed him lightly on the lips, tasting the coke and spearmint toothpaste.

"I'm going to miss you more," he traced circles on my arm, his lips lingering on my lips a little bit longer.

I didn't want him to leave, but I knew that I needed to start packing. I would be getting on a plane in just a few days, and I hoped that I could see him at least one more time after today before I left.

Saying goodbye isn't one of my strong points, but when it came to Nick, every thing came much easier. Except I had feeling that goodbye's with Nick would be even harder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his fingers tracing my cheeks as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, sighing happily.

"You."

I knew he was smiling even with my eyes closed, and I leaned in slowly connecting our lips. It was soft but passionate. We rarely used tongue in these encounters, but his mouth was so warm and his lips knew exactly how to move to mine.

"Don't forget about me while you're away," he said softly in between kisses. I took the coke from his hands and my own and placed them on a nearby table, moving my hands to his hair as my body flipped over on top of his.

"Don't forget about me while you're stuck here," I said. He flipped us over so he was on top, his arms on either side of my head and he slowly lowered himself onto me careful not to place all his weight on me.

I pulled him down so I could feel his toned body close to mine, just one more time before I had to leave. We kissed and kissed for what felt like hours, but in fact it had only been about ten minutes when we pulled away. I grabbed his hand in mine, kissing his lips once more and beginning to catch my breath.

"Miles," he said, his breathing still hitched. "I don't want you to go." He said this again.

"I don't want to leave you," I repeated. I already missed him, and he wasn't even away from me yet. I was just thinking how soon he would be.

"Want to watch a movie? Snuggle a little bit before we make out again? Possibly something to eat too?" he asked, getting off of me and sitting beside me, his hands finding my own instantly. I was grateful for this new need of contact he had with me.

I laughed. "What movie should we watch? A romantic comedy? Or possibly a scary movie, I mean those are the best for cuddling."

"Let's go with a funny movie. How about we watch 'The Other Guys'? Will Ferrell is the best!" I suggested as the idea formed in my mind. I really wasn't in the mood for crying from watching a romantic movie, and I didn't really like scary movies at all. Even if it meant I could sit even closer to Nick.

"Okay," he grinned and stood up making his way to my dvd's. "You get the food, I'll get the movie started."

"Alright, well, go to the basement. We can watch it down there."

I got up and walked over to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I turned to head towards the kitchen when he said,

"That's all?"

I giggled and stood with my eyes closed and lips puckered, waiting for another kiss.

I heard him come closer, breathing hot hair onto my face. His lips connected with mine for what seemed like the hundredth time today, but there was something I could see in his eyes when he pulled away. He was worried.

"See you in a few Miles, and don't forget the-"

I interrupted him before he could make a perverted joke about what I needed to remember. "Yeah I know, Nicholas. I won't!"

He chuckled, taking the movie and picking up our cokes, preceding to walk down stairs to the basement.

After I found what I was looking for and got all the food ready I took out my phone, checking to see if I had any text messages from Damian. Damian and I have gone to the same soccer camp for the past three years, and every year we got closer and closer to getting together. We both said that this year we would apply to this new, highly famous soccer camp together. If either of us got in, we were supposed to text the other one saying so. I didn't want to text him first, but for all I knew he was feeling the same way, scared to text me for fear that I didn't get in and he did.

I almost hoped that he didn't get it because then I would have problems making sure he and I stayed friends, because I was with Nick now. I couldn't let slip a sexual comment or a hot joke like I normally would with him. If he got in, and we went, I'd have to contain and control myself.

"Miley!" Nick yelled from downstairs. I heard the opening credits start and grabbed all of the food, half running half walking towards the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. He met me halfway, taking some of the food out of my hands.

"Come on, I took some blankets from the closest. Is that okay?" I nodded and took a seat next to him on the love seat, placing the food on the ground next to us.

Nick hadn't seen this movie, but I knew that he had wanted to see it when it came out in theatres and just never got a chance. He put his left arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest, throwing my legs in between his and wrapping my arms around his waist. I inhaled him and I could feel that I would definitely miss this; the way his body felt pressed to mine, the way he smelled, and how safe I felt in his arms.

"I'm going to miss this," I mumbled into his chest.

"Me too," sighed and pulled me even closer. I kissed his neck before burying my face into his chest even more. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen this summer.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I took out my phone quickly to see who it was. Of course, it was Damian.

_I got in miley. What about you? Will I see you there? ;)_

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Please don't change Nick," I said softly, practically inaudible.

"I'll always be here for you when you need it, that won't change Miles. Ever."

This would be one long, hard summer.

* * *

**Its over! I hope you all liked it and this totally didn't suck. I will be making the sequel to this of course if it is requested enough! :) i hope everyones summer is going well and i apologize for this taking so long to be posted! Please tell me what you thought, and if you would like to find out what happens when Miley and Nick see each other again in the fall. And what happened during their summer vacation!**

_Emily**. Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly.**_


End file.
